It's Gettin' Hot In Here
by Sucker4Scandal
Summary: Holiday Olitz One Shot
1. Chapter 1

Olitz Holiday One Shot

It's Gettin' Hot In Here

"Fitz, NO!" Olivia said in a serious tone. "I'm warning you, if you throw that snowball at my face, so help me..." She never got to finish her threat, because the cold white ball of fluff smacked her right on the side of her head. Fitz ducked behind his car and Olivia could hear him laughing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, when the laughter subsided, he slowly poked his head up from behind the car to gauge her disposition. He couldn't see her. Poking his head up a little further, Fitz craned his neck to the left and right, but still saw no sight of his wife. He glanced toward their front door, wondering if she had gone inside. He would have heard the door open and close though, he thought to himself. She was probably hiding somewhere, waiting for payback.

He sat back down in the snow and began making more snowballs while he looked around their neighborhood. Everything was white from the nine inches of accumulation they received the night before. Houses, power lines, cars, the sidewalks, and everything else was covered in the powdery white beauty. It was indeed a winter wonderland, and Fitz had dragged Olivia out of the house for some play time in the snow. They had already been out here for...he glanced at his watch and his eyebrows went skyward at the realizationfour hours. Olivia probably had gone inside.

He continued making snowballs just in case she was hiding somewhere waiting to hit him back for his brazen antics. He heard footsteps and stopped moving. It was foolish because she knew perfectly well where he was at, but he ceased movement just the same. He heard her wince and his head automatically came up to look for her. It could be a trick, but she could also genuinely be hurt. He wouldn't take the chance. Besides, he deserved whatever she had in mind no matter what it might be.

"Babe? You okay?" He called out.

"I'm fine." She said not so convincingly.

Following her voice, he spotted her coming out from behind a tree. He watched her take a step and then crumple to the ground, wincing louder. "What's the matter, Liv?"

She groaned. "I think I twisted my ankle in this damned snow! These boots are made for cuteness, not trampling through the snow like a twelve year old."

He couldn't help himself. "How many times do I have to tell you? I just had a birthday. I'm thirteen!" He came out from behind the car and slowly made his way towards her, still weary of her intentions. She  
was holding onto her ankle and leaning against the tree though and appeared to be hurt. He quickened his steps to get to her, no longer caring about any possible sneakiness.

When he reached her, he squatted down to take a look at her ankle. A moment later Fitz jolted upright with a loud scream of shock. Olivia had filled a plastic watering can with snow and dumped it down his back. She bolted for the front door as soon as he screamed, but she was laughing so hard he caught up with her in seconds.

"Ohhhh no! Where do you think you're going?" Fitz snatched her up and easily threw her little body over his shoulder. "You tricked me with the twisted ankle thing. I kinda owe you one for that, Liv."

"No way, Fitz! That was payback for the snowball you threw at my head! You could have hit me in the eye!"

"I could have hit you in the ass too, but I didn't. And the trickery of the twisted ankle was the payback for the snowball. The snow down the back of my shirt was a one up for you." He continued carrying her towards the back yard and smacked her on the ass with a heavily gloved hand every few feet.

By this time Olivia was laughing and smacking him on the ass with both hands, trying to get Fitz to put her down. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to write a message in the snow for Santa to take you back to the North Pole with him when he comes tomorrow night. I can't deal with you anymore." He lied.

"You'll be miserable without me and you know it!"

"If quiet is miserable, then sign me up!" He joked.

He stopped in the middle of their blinding white yard and slowly slid her down the front of his body. When her face was right in front of his, but her feet still weren't on the ground, he grinned at her and said, "Hi."

Olivia knew he was up to something and wondered what it was? But for right now, he was being awfully damn cute so she played along, giving him a smile back with her hands around his neck and said, "Hi. What are we doing, Fitz?"

"Like I said, you owe me for the snow down the back. Are you prepared to make it up to me?"

"No way in hell do I owe you anything or am I making anything up to you." She replied with her smile still in place. "Besides, we've been out here for a really long time. We're going to end up with pneumonia if we don't go inside soon."

"What if my idea was mutually beneficial?" He asked, grinning like a fool.

"The only thing mutually beneficial for both of us is sex, but that's not happening A) in our backyard or B) in the snow."

Fitz nuzzled in her neck and planted his cold lips on her chilly cocoa skin there. "Haven't you ever had sex in the snow?"

She pulled away and looked at him sharply. "No! Have you?"

"What? No! But this is our chance to do it together. It could be fun." He went back to pressing his lips into his wife's neck. "Come on, babe. Live a little! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm not really excited about Charles and Angie looking out the window and seeing my bare ass, or anything else of mine bared for the world to see." Olivia shyly admitted.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Liv. It'll be fun. Besides, you owe me. Come on, say yes."

She glanced over at their neighbor's house. There weren't any lights on. Maybe they weren't even home right now? Then she looked at Fitz. He was awfully cute when he was being mischievous. "Why not?"

"Really?" Fitz asked surprised she agreed to it. "I mean, yea!, let's do this."

"You're gonna hurry! It's like 12 degrees out here. And when we're done, you're making coffee while I take a shower. Deal?"

"Absolutely, conselor!" In that moment he would have agreed to damned near anything. Fitz grabbed her by the hand and searched for the most discreet snowbank. There really wasn't one, and he was trying to hurry before she changed her mind. He took a quick glance around and unceremoniously plopped down into one and shrieking at the cold.

Olivia giggled at him and asked, "Cold huh?"

"A little. I just need you to come warm me up." He reached his hand up for her to take and watched her look around. He hoped she wasn't getting cold feet already. "Come on, Liv. I promise I'll be fast."

"Well nothing says romantic like high school fast sex." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean that, smartass. Just get over here. Besides, I've got your romance in my pants."

"You're kinda making it worse. Maybe you shouldn't talk anymore?" She unzipped her coat and took it off as he watched her with confusion.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to freeze to death without your coat!" He shouted.

"Shhhhhh! I'd rather freeze to death than have our neighbors see my ass! Seriously, stop talking!" She warned. "Should we really be doing this?"

"We're newlyweds! We're supposed to do dumb shit and have sex everywhere! It's an unwritten law somewhere. Will you just get over here so I can kiss you and keep you from talking anymore?"

With one last look around, Olivia whispered, "This is by far the craziest thing I have ever done." She took off her pants and underwear and quickly straddled Fitz's lap. "This is really cold." She giggled.

"Mmmmm, not for long." Fitz attacked her mouth as his arms wound around her and pulled her coat over her body. From there, they happily settled on her ass where they began to knead her cold flesh.

As much as she hated to admit it, Olivia was enjoying herself. She unbuttoned Fitz's shirt and was kissing his chest as her fingers made their way down to the waistband of his jogging pants. She reached a hand inside and took a hold of his warm hardening length.

"Fuck! Your hands are cold!" He practically screamed.

Olivia just giggled. "Don't be such a baby. You said my romance was in here. I'm just looking for it."

"If you have to look for it, you don't know what you're doing. It's taking up all the available space in my underwear." He stated proudly.

"Shut up! I am very well aware of what you're working with. I know every long inch of it by heart."

"You also know every long inch of it by mouth, by.."

"Stop talking, perv!" She laughed. "Let me do my thing so you can do your thing."

"My thing is going all the way into your thing." He said suggestively.

"Like I said, high school sex. I'm like, totally turned on right now." She said sarcastically.

"First time snow sex is not going to be a fond memory if you keep talking like that."

"Only time snow sex." She muttered.

"You'll be screaming my name and melting all the snow around us in no time. That's a guarantee."

"Shut up and kiss me some more."

"Yes, ma'am." Their tongues played together and made them breathless while four hands groped chilled skin, quickly warming it up. Fitz leaned back in the snow and lined his painfully hard length up to Olivia's wet heat. She quickly slid onto him all the way to the base, causing both of them to moan. "Why haven't we done this before now?"

"Because we just lost our minds!" She hissed.

"I don't ever want to be sane again!"

Olivia laughed at him. "Is your ass frozen yet?"

"It's getting there. How about yours?"

"Nah, I'm good. High school sex means I'll be in the shower in three minutes." Fitz pinched her ass and she yelped.

"Are you planning on moving any time soon? Or should I flip you onto your back into this snowbank and do the job myself?"

"Bossy and fast. Oh, the memories of 1999!"

"Say high school sex one more time, Liv." He threatened. He watched her open her mouth to say it, but before she could utter a syllable, he added, "Do it, and you'll be on your hands and knees while I take my sweet time having you from behind. We'll be out here for hours and anyone could see anything they want, and I really don't care if they do." He waited a beat. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Olivia knew him well enough to know he could easily carry the threat out and she stayed silent. It was awfully fun to mess with him though. Instead, she grabbed him by the hair on the back of his neck and brought his face to hers and kissed him while her hips started rising and falling on the length of him.

They expelled little clouds of warm air as she moved faster and faster on him. His hands went back to her ass and helped by lifting her up and down his enormity. "Please...don't let this...be...the last time...we do this. So fucking hot." He panted.

Olivia pulled away from his lips and said, "Don't make this fast. Ohhhhh my god! Right there! Keep going."

Feeling frustrated by his lack of control with the situation, Fitz apologized to his wife and then lifted her up and laid her down in the snow, trying to keep her ass on the coat, but failing miserably and not really caring much at the same time. He looked down at her face for anger at his movements, but found no trace of it.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her hair was a tangled mess with snowflakes all in it, she somehow still had her shirt on, but she looked happy as could be. God, she was beyond beautiful. Time to mess her up some more. He put his hands on either side of her body and began hammering into her. Olivia immediately responded with loud moans in between calling out his name repeatedly. It did wonders for his ego.

Her legs went around his waist and she pulled him down for more passionate kisses, which he happily obliged. He slowed his movements down some, but kept a good rhythm going to bring her to the edge. Deciding that they were both already cold, Fitz reached down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt, exposing her breasts. He dipped his head and began running his tongue over one already hardened nipple and then took it into his mouth and began sucking like a starving baby.

Olivia arched her back at the combination of the cold air and his warm mouth on her skin. She was getting closer, but not quite there. She grabbed his hand and led the way down her body, showing him what she needed for the final push. Fitz played her body like an instrument and had her screaming very loudly in no time at all. While her body convulsed with the aftershocks, Fitz kept plunging in and out of her until he followed her into the abyss and collapsed on top of her a few minutes later.

"Ohmygod! That was just..."

"Amazing!" He finished breathlessly.

"Better than amazing...I don't know what the word for it is...But it was THAT!"

"I don't think I can get up, Liv."

"Then I'm leaving you out here. It's getting cold again."

"Cold? I'm sweating!"

"I need a shower. And coffee. Then maybe a movie while we cuddle on the couch?"

Fitz pecked her lips. "Sounds good. Carry me in?"

Olivia giggled. "Not happening. But we have other problems right now."

"Such as?"

"I currently don't have any pants on, and putting them on out here is going to be impossible! How do I get in the house from here?"

"That's it? Easy. You wrap your coat around your waist and bring your sleeve up between your legs like a diaper and go inside. How is that a real problem when I can't walk?"

"This coat cost me four hundred dollars! I'm not turning it into an adult diaper because you had a wild idea to screw in the snow! Next idea?"

"Why do you tell me these things, wife? Four hundred dollars for a coat? Have you lost your fucking mind? That's a car payment for someone with bad credit! The only other idea is to strut into the house like you are Beyoncé or some shit and don't care what anyone thinks or sees. Of course, you'll be showing off all your goodies, which I disapprove of, but you gotta get in there somehow."

"Those are your best options? Really?" Olivia was in complete disbelief.

"Yea. Adult coat diaper or Beyoncé strut it." He shrugged.

"Why did I listen to you in the first place? This whole thing was a bad idea!"

"That's not what you were screaming five minutes ago." He imitated her voice and said, "Ohmygod, Fitz...Don't stop...Right there...Oooooh, Fitz. Don't ever..."

"Shut up and help me with my coat! Adult diaper it is, and if this is ever brought up again, you will pay for it dearly. You can pay to have it dry cleaned though!"

Once Olivia was all covered up, although feeling like an idiot, they made their way into the house. "What kind of guys did you date in 1999?"

She chuckled, bumped hips with her husband, and held his hand. "The really quick kind, obviously."

The two of them looked beyond ridiculous walking into the house. Fitz held his jacket by his index finger with it slung over his shoulder wearing nothing but a t-shirt and sweats. Olivia had the top half heavily covered, but her short chocolate legs were a stark contrast to the white snow all around them as they stuck out from her hand made diaper coat.

Fitz sneezed and Olivia mindlessly said, "Bless you" as they continued to walk up the steps to the door.

Before they made it inside, Fitz pulled Olivia's hand to cease her movements. She turned to face him on their porch and he said, "That wasn't so bad. It was kinda fun actually. First time snow sex is definitely a fond memory for me. Thanks, babe."

Olivia smiled up at him. Her husband was beyond crazy, but it was one of the things she found most adorable about him. "It was really funny, and fun too. We might have to do it again sometime."

Fitz leaned down and with a grin plastered on his face, kissed her lips.

"Of course, it won't ever happen in our backyard again and we'll have to plan a little better with the.."

"You're taking all the fun out of it with your planning. It was spontaneous and I think it went really well for our first time." He kissed her again and then opened the door. "Go jump in the shower and I'll make coffee." He slapped her ass and watched her scoot to the bathroom.

Two minutes later the phone rang and Fitz answered it. "Hello?"

"I think you left your gloves outside." A voice said. "Maybe a shirt too? Uhhhh, the back yard to be specific."

"Don't you have a life to live?" Fitz asked with a smile on his face as he filled the coffee pot with water. So, they had been busted. Fitz didn't care. They were grown ass adults who could do as they pleased.

"Actually, I do. I looked out the kitchen window to see what the snow looked like when I spotted two crazy people, uhhh frolicking in it. I went to watch television immediately. Can you give me some warning when the two of you do something insane like that again?"

"Where's the fun in that, Charles? Besides, I don't think the wife was a fan of it. If you ever mention that you saw us to Olivia she will castrate me! Stick to the guy code and say nothing."

"I have no intention of ever looking at her again. You've got no worries about me talking to her. Go outside and get your stuff. Every time I look out the window it's a constant reminder that I need to bleach my eyes!"

Fitz chuckled at their neighbor and then sneezed. "Going now. Bye, Charles."

By the time Olivia got out of the shower, she felt like a brand new person. And pretty damned proud of herself for her snow follies with Fitz. She was also feeling warmer now that she was covered from head to toe and made her way out to the kitchen for the delicious smelling coffee that had wafted to their bedroom.

She didn't see Fitz anywhere and called his name on her way to the coffee pot. He answered her from the couch. After filling a mug she went to sit on the edge of the sofa, where he was laying down. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm just tired." He reached a hand up to her and sneezed at the same time, quickly covering up his mouth and nose with the crook of his arm. "I think you broke me out there."

"Go take a quick shower. You'll feel better afterwards and you'll be warmer."

"There's that word again. Quick." He joked.

"Stay in there as long as you like. It really will make you feel better. I promise."

"I just want to sleep right here for a while. I'm exhausted."

"We did stay outside for a really long time playing. But since I've taken my shower, I feel rejuvenated. You should go take one now and then take a nap if you want." She suggested. He did look tired. Maybe a nap would help?

"Okay, I'm going." Olivia pulled him up and watched him sway on his feet before he disappeared down the hall.

Thirty minutes later Olivia hadn't heard a peep from Fitz and she went to check on him. He was sprawled out, lying face down on their bed. He had the blankets pulled over his head and the sight made Olivia giggle. She stifled it with a hand over her mouth and just looked at his motionless covered form. At least he had gotten a shower. She kissed the top of his head and quietly walked back out into the living room.

It had been three hours since Olivia had discovered Fitz in their bed and still he hadn't woken up. She went to see if he wanted something to eat. She sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his curls. "Babe?" She gently called.

Fitz didn't move.

"Fitz? Do you want something to eat? I made some soup."

He mumbled something and Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. I heated up a can of soup. Do you want some?"

He grunted in the negative and added, "My head hurts. And I'm freezing. Can you turn up the heat please?"

Olivia was perfectly comfortable in a t-shirt and leggings and wondered how in the hell he was cold under so many blankets? "It's not cold in here, babe. Roll over and let me feel your forehead." When he complied and she touched him, Olivia realized that her husband was running a fever.

"Cold hands" he whined, still half asleep and swatting hers away.

"I'm not cold, Fitz. You're running a fever. I'm going to go get you some Tylenol and water. Stay put." She ordered.

"No energy to move." He mumbled.

As she riffled through the cabinets looking for the medicine, Olivia did her best Fitz imitation and mumbled, "Have you ever had sex in the snow? Where's your sense of adventure, Liv? Idiot!"

Grabbing the small bottle, she shook out two caplets into her hand and went to pour a glass of water from the sink. She quickened her steps to their bedroom and helped Fitz sit up to take the caplets. He stuck out his tongue, showing her that he had made them disappear, like any ten year old would, and then very gently laid back down, pulling the blankets over his body again.

Olivia went to get the thermometer and took his temperature. When it beeped she looked at the digital read out.

101.3. That wasn't good.

"Babe?" He croaked. "Will you come lay with me? I'm so cold. And I miss you."

Men were complete babies when they were sick. She really didn't want to get whatever he had, but Olivia went to her side of the bed and got under the covers, scooting closer to him.

"Never mind!" He shouted. "You're fucking freezing! Maybe you're the one who is sick? Skin shouldn't be that cold unless it's dead, Liv."

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "My skin isn't cold. It feels cold to you because yours is so hot."

He made a suggestive sound.

"No, not that kind of hot. Pervert." Feeling inspired, and a little vindictive, Olivia added, "You know what would break your fever?"

"Huh?"

"A warm bath." Payback was such an amazing thing.

"Nope! I'm good. I'm not even sick anymore! I'm getting up to go cook dinner." He didn't move an inch. "See?"

"Oh yea, I see. The thing is, you're getting in the tub. You can either go about it peacefully, just you and I, or I'll call your brother to come over here and help me get you in it. But you are getting in the tub. Go ahead and take a minute to decide. I'll go get some towels and a fresh pair of pajamas for you." She had been waiting for this moment for a longgggg time. Olivia hated that he was sick, but maybe now Fitz would be a little more understanding of how she felt when he took care of her while she was running a fever?

"Why are you being mean to me?" He whined.

"I'm not being mean to you. Your fever needs to break, and getting into the bathtub will accomplish that. I'll even get in with you, just like you did for me, okay?" She went into the bathroom and started running slightly warmer than lukewarm water. He was going to hate it just as much as she did. The water was warm, but not hot. Still, it would feel like a thousand cold steel knives stabbing his fevered skin and Olivia hated that he would have to go through that.

"Come on. Let's get you undressed, babe." She said gently.

"It's gonna be cold."

"The water isn't cold, Fitz."

"Not the water, the air."

"I'll get up and turn the heat up some more so that when you get out of the tub it will be warmer, okay?"

"Mmmkay. Thank you."

Olivia came back and pulled the blankets back to see that Fitz wasn't wearing anything. He was laying in their bed naked but complaining about the air being cold. MEN! Well, it saved her having to take off his clothes. She pulled her own clothes off and helped him to sit up on the bed with his feet hanging off the side of it. "Come on, let's get this over with. You'll feel better in no time."

"The air is freezing on my skin!"

Olivia didn't remember being such a baby about this as he was, but placated him anyways. "We're almost there. Come on. Step in easy."

Fitz yelped loudly the second his foot touched the water. "There is no way in hell I'm getting in there! It feels like someone chipped off a piece of the glacier that hit the Titanic and put it in our tub. NO WAY IN HELL, LIV!"

"Get your ass in the bathtub or I'm calling Thad. And he'll see me naked. Your call."

"That's low. And I don't like you right now."

"Yea, well, I'm not a huge fan of yours at the moment either. Get in the tub, Fitz."

He got in and whined the entire time he was in it. Olivia eased him to sitting down in the water and started pouring water on his hot skin, trying to cool him down some. His teeth started chattering and her heart broke a little, knowing he was miserable. "Just a few more minutes and we'll get out and get you in some warm pajamas and back into bed. I promise, babe. Hang in there."

Through his teeth chattering and severe shaking, he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Fitz, but this is the tough part. I've got to get your head wet. It'll help with bringing your temp down. I know it feels cold, but after I'm done, we'll get out. Okay?"

"J...J...Just...d...d...do...it." He stammered. He was shaking really violently and wanted this nightmare to be over. He would never bring up the night he had to do this to Olivia ever again. This was the most terrible thing a human being could do to another. He felt the water hit the top of his head and he shrieked. "Mother fucker! Th...That is c...c...cold!"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. Just one more cup full and we'll be done. I know it feels so cold on you. I'll do it really fast." She dumped the cup on his head, and watched him shake so hard that water sloshed over the side of the tub. She stood up, got out of the tub, and grabbed a towel. "Can you stand up so I can wrap you up in this towel?"

He nodded while keeping his hands in fists and his arms close to his body. Olivia was still wet, but wanted him to be warm first. Once he was wrapped up, she grabbed the other towel and brought it around her own body. She led him into their bedroom and took her own towel off to dry him with it. She got him dressed as he continued to whine about how cold he was. Olivia was sympathetic, but felt helpless to do much more.

She pulled back the blankets and he shivered his way into the bed. Olivia pulled them up to his chin, tucking him in. She got herself dressed and then got into the bed beside him, holding him close until his shivering subsided. He started drifting to sleep but before he was out he mumbled, "Thank you, babe. I still don't like you, but thank you."

Olivia chuckled but apologized. "I love you too. Please feel better."

Sometime in the middle of the night, Fitz woke up and sat up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and couldn't figure out why? He grabbed a phone from the nightstand and turned on the flashlight. Olivia was sound asleep where he had been laying, but didn't appear to be over heated. The air felt hot too. He got up to see if something was wrong with the heater.

The thermostat read eighty-four degrees! What the hell was that all about? He turned it back down to a decent seventy-two. His throat felt parched, like he had been crawling in the desert for a month. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging most of it down. That felt so much better. As he made his way back to the bedroom, he pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt, throwing it on the floor behind him. His pajama pants followed. He turned on the ceiling fan in their room and sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the cooler oscillating air. He finished his water and set the bottle on the nightstand along with the phone.

As he sat there, feeling the temperature in the air drop even more, to a decent degree, Fitz tried to recall what happened before he went to bed. He remembered being outside with his wife and their little sexperiment. He looked over at her and grinned at the memory. That was hot! After that, things got kind of hazy. He remembered taking a shower and falling asleep. Did Liv wake him up or did he dream that? Something about glaciers popped into his mind. He'd have to ask her about it in the morning.

He went into the bathroom to relieve himself and just as he was pulling the blankets up, Olivia sat up in bed and looked over at him with wide eyes. "Wassumatter? Are you okay? Do you need some more medicine?" She rubbed her tired eyes and touched his forehead as it crinkled with confusion.

"What are you talking about? And why does the house feel like the center of hell? The thermostat was on eighty-four."

His fever had broken. Olivia felt so relieved and happy and...why was he questioning her? "You were sick and were running a fever yesterday afternoon."

"No I wasn't."

"Really? Then you were whiney and burning up for attention? Is that what you're telling me, Fitz?"

"I don't remember that!"

"Because you had a fever! I took your temperature. Your fever was over one hundred and one! I gave you some Tylenol and put you in a bath. You don't rem..."

"That's where the glacier thing came from." He pointed an accusing finger at her and said, "You threw me into a freezing ice filled tub. I remember that very well now."

"No, I didn't." She said, pointing a finger of her own back at him. "It was warmer than lukewarm. It's not quite as much fun when you're the one shivering and feverish is it?"

Bits and pieces of it were coming back to him now. "I remember us playing in the snow and then, after you were mean to me, I remember with perfect clarity the sex in the snowbank." He grinned at her in the darkened room.

"Of course you remember that. You know, I told you you were going to get sick if you stayed in the snow all day. But did you listen to me? Nooooo."

"You were out there just as long as I was, but you didn't get sick."

"Maybe my immune system is stronger than yours? Maybe I'm just better than you are? Maybe, just maybe..."

"Charles saw us screwing in the snow. Nite, Liv." Fitz laid his head on his pillow with a huge smile one his face. He enjoyed getting the last word on that one about as much as he enjoyed the silence that followed his admission. Ahhh, peace and quiet on Christmas Eve.


	2. Game On

Game On

"Does everyone have their list? I don't want to hear anyone bitching because they don't know what to look for! This contest is serious people." Olivia barked.

The nine people standing in her living room shot each other annoyed looks. She was going more than a little overboard with this game, turning it into an event of Olympic proportions. It really wasn't that serious, and was supposed to be a fun night out for all of them.

Fitz walked beside Olivia and put his arm around her waist. "What my wife means, is let's have fun tonight. And don't lose your partner."

"No, that's not at all what I meant!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Liv." Abby retorted. "It's a game. A fun one with a healthy amount of competition to keep it interesting, but still a game. It's not life or death. It ain't the hunger games."

Everyone snickered.

"Fine. But does everyone understand the rules of this game?" Olivia asked.

Someone groaned. "It'd be hard not to. You went over them four times in the last fifteen minutes."

"Remind us what they are since you have so much to say, Thad." She said sarcastically.

"Liv!" Yvonne whined. "Come on!"

"It's fine, Yvonne. I'm going to say them once and then me and my partner are getting in the car to get started. If the rest of you want to stand around with your thumbs up your ass, that's fine with me. I'm a little more competitive than that. Besides, I owe Fitz for the laser tag incident last year."

"A little less rambling smack talk. Let's hear the rules one last time."

Thad rolled his eyes. "We all have three hours to complete a Christmas lights scavenger hunt. We all have a checklist of items we need to find and take a picture beside. Also..."

"That's right." Olivia interrupted. "Picture, or it didn't happen. And your partner has to be in the picture with you and the item on the list. When you have photos of everything on your list, you have to text the group to let us know, and be the first one to get back to the house."

Fitz chuckled. "Thank you for the explanation, Thad. Great job."

His brother threw up a middle finger at him in response.

"Let's go everyone! Are you driving, Fitz or am I?" Olivia asked.

"Stephen is driving. I'm riding shotgun."

"What are you talking about? You can't ride with Stephen and Abby."

"I'm not planning to. Stephen and I are a team. You are with Abby." Looking across the room, he caught Stephen's eye and shouted, "You ready to wipe the floor with these losers?"

"You're supposed to be on my team, Fitz! All of the couples are teams."

"Please tell me that's not a real rule, Liv or I'm not playing." Quinn said groaning loudly.

"You're not partnering up with Charlie?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Hell no. I actually want to win. Thad and I are going to be back here sipping on coffee before the rest of you gets your third picture. Right, Thad?" He gave her a high five on his way to the bathroom.

Olivia found Robin amongst the warm bodies in her house and asked, "Who is your partner for the game, Robin?"

She grinned widely. "I picked Jason. He seems sweet and normal. I think we'll do well, and I won't have to listen to all that manly bullshit talk my husband is constantly spouting."

"Charlie? You ready to win this thing?" Yvonne asked.

"Born ready. Let's get the hell out of here. You want me to drive?" When she nodded, he waved goodbye to his wife and the two of them went outside.

Everyone was in cars with their oddly matched game partners. A lot of smack talk was going around in the driveway and it was revving everyone up to prove themselves as winners. Olivia made one last annoying round to make sure everyone had their checklist and then got behind the wheel of her car beside Abby. "Starbucks on me when we win." She muttered to her best friend. "They can make their own loser coffee when they get back to the house."

Cars left in a single file line down the street and eventually some broke off to go in different directions. Horns honked and laughter could be heard from the wild group. And then things got serious.

"Look, everyone is going to go straight down the list. I say we start from the bottom and work our way up." Fitz suggested.

"Spoken like a true pervert." Stephen chuckled from the driver's seat. "I'm game with that kind of thinking. What's the last thing on the list?"

Fitz laughed, already loving the testosterone filled car. "Christmas inflatables."

"Do people still put those out? Who in the hell made this list?" Stephen asked in a confused voice.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Next year, we are going to let someone sane come up with the Christmas Eve game. And side note, she needs to take meds for her competitive side! Do something about that soon, mate." Fitz laughed at the truth his friend just spoke.

In another car, three streets over, Quinn and Thad were coming up with a game plan of their own. "Nobody is gonna start in the middle. They are probably all going to start from the beginning. So, if you're okay with it, we'll start with number fifteen and skip around. Unless we see something on the list as we go. Does that work for you?"

"Fine by me. As long as we win. I can't stand the thought of my brother winning this insane game." Thad said, rolling his eyes.

"He gets on your nerves too?" Quinn asked, a little shocked at his admission.

"Fuck yes! He's older, so he does everything perfectly. I always hated being compared to him as a kid. Any chance I get to knock him down a peg or two, is my Christmas gift to myself!" Thad grinned over at the slightly scary chick laughing in the passenger seat. At least they had a common enemy and that could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Behind them, Robin and Jason were singing Christmas carols along with the radio and smiling like fools. She enjoyed the much calmer, less competitive nature of Jason and the two of them had hit it off immediately. Robin glanced to her right out her window and excitedly said, "Ooooh! Look, Jayson! There's a train! Pull over and we'll go take a picture with it and mark it off of our list."

As Jason pulled over, the two Fitz bashers in front of them kept laughing and driving.

Lost somewhere on a side road, Charlie was trying not to lose his mind with his co-pilot. She was the absolute worst at directions, even though they had no particular destination in mind, getting lost was not on the ridiculous checklist Olivia had given them. "Do you know where we are? We just left Fitzy's place. We haven't even had time to get lost!"

"Sorry, Charlie. The maps app on my phone is being stupid. I'm working on it. Do you see anything around here that's on our checklist?"

Charlie groaned and mumbled. "That checklist is dumb as hell. Who continues to let her come up with the Christmas Eve game?"

Surprised by his admission, Yvonne turned in her seat to look at him. "Right?!" She asked excitedly. "We would've had more fun staying at home and braiding each other's hair."

"Fitzy is a complete tool for making us do this. We should ditch this game and do something else."

"Go off grid? And do what?" Yvonne asked. The thought of not participating in this game appealed to Yvonne and she was pleasantly shocked to hear that Charlie was up for it too.

"Anything we want to. We live in New freakin' York. There's one of anything you could possibly imagine to do in this state. Is there something in particular you'd like to do? Anything is better than being lost on a dead end street."

Yvonne laughed loudly at his truth of his comment. With newfound freedom from the game, Yvonne admitted some truth of her own. "There is this thing on my bucket list that I've always wanted to do, but Jason isn't up for it and I really don't want to do it alone."

"Name it and we'll get it done. Even if it's illegal. Hell, that might make it more fun." He chuckled.

"I want to repel off a building in the city." She said quietly.

"Yea? Let's go then!" He encouraged.

"Really? Just like that?" She asked with surprise. "Would you do it with me though?"

"Sure, I will. I've done it with Quinn a couple dozen times. It's really fun. I think you'll like it. It's gonna be cold as a bitch being that high up in December, but the thrill of it, along with the crazy adrenaline running through your body will keep you warm."

Yvonne pushed a button on her door that let her window down and happily threw the checklist outside as Charlie turned the car around in the middle of the narrow street.

"Liv, we've only found four things on the list and it's been a half hour. We've got to step this up or we're gonna lose to the boys. And I'm not losing to the two of them!" Abby screeched.

"Relax, Abs. Do you honestly think I would come up with this game without a plan?"

"What's this magical plan then?" The redhead asked.

"Let's just say I have friends who have taken care of everything."

"Stop talking like the Riddler and tell me what's going on! You're stressing me out!"

"I know a guy who has set up everything on the list in a warehouse. All we have to do is show up and take pictures with them." Olivia declared smugly.

"No freaking way! You're a genius, Liv!" She shrieked, leaning over and hugging her friend's right arm as she drove.

"We don't lose to boys. Never have. Never will. We'll be at the warehouse in about thirty minutes."

"Why did we stop and take photos with those four items then?" Abby asked.

"To make it look good in case someone saw us."

"That makes sense. Let's go to Starbucks now so we don't have to wait until we're done taking pictures. It's freezing outside."

"Hell yea!" Olivia said smiling.

"I want french fries. Let's go to McDonalds." Stephen suggested.

"Yea, I could eat something too. Maybe they'll have..." Fitz looked at his checklist. "A polar bear there?"

"Nah, mate. You gotta go to the Coca Cola plant for that. They might have an inflatable chicken nugget? I bet that's not on the fucking list though, huh?" He laughed.

Fitz laughed in the passenger seat. "We're never gonna find all of this stuff. We should go watch a movie instead. Something manly that we want to see with shit being blown up."

"Really? You aren't scared Liv will tear your balls off if she finds out you didn't participate?" Stephen asked as he looked at the drive through menu.

"Not really, because she is going to cheat at this game anyways."

Stephen turned to his right with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you talking about? How do you cheat at a scavenger hunt?"

"She is going to a remote location not far from here where one of her clients has sent up every single thing on the list for her and Abby to take pictures beside. I want a number four with a Coke."

"Who cares about food right now? What the fuck are you talking about? Liv is going to actually cheat? As in not play fair? How do you know about it?"

"She got an email from some guy named Huck. He sent pictures of everything on the list." Stephen was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "Stephen, order my food. If you want to starve, that's cool. But I want.."

"I got it. A number four with a coke." Stephen ordered their food and a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Do you know the address of this place with the completed checklist of Christmas bullshit?"

Fitz grinned. "Maybe. Why?"

"Because we would have options then."

"What kind of options?"

"We could beat the girls there, take all the pictures, and be back at the house before them. Or we could show up and spoil their fun, take pictures before or after them, and then race home? Or we could just go to the movies and skip all of it. Your choice."

Fitz thought about it for a while. "If we get there and the girls are already there, then we say screw it and go to the movies. But if we beat them there, we explain that she sent us in her place, take all of the pictures, and then drive like a bat out of hell back to the house, telling no one."

"Those are good options. The only thing I would add is that, assuming we beat the girls there, we take the goofiest photos ever."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Mooning the penguin. Or put the wreath on our ass. Goofy shit like that."

"Olivia would really get pissed about that." Fitz laughed. "I love it! I'm gonna check in with the others and see how it's going with them."

"What do you want?" Thad accused.

"How's the hunt for Santa in a sleigh coming, little brother?"

"We found that an hour ago. We've only got like three things left on the list to find."

"You suck at lying, Thad. More like you've only found three things on the list."

"Man, shut up. What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to share the love. There's a Rudolph, red nose and everything, over on forty-second street."

Stephen burst into laughter and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to hold it in.

"And right next door is that impossible to find gingerbread man."

"Why are you sharing this information with me?" Thad asked, full of skepticism. "And why did you drive all the way into the city for this lame ass game?"

"I'm trying to win. We've gotten quite a few things on our list already and I thought I'd share some of them with you. But if you're gonna turn into a conspiracy theorist, then never mind. And for your information, we are in the city because that's where all of the lights are. Everybody knows that, dumbass." Fitz ended the call and told Stephen. "He'll be in the city within ten minutes."

The teenager opened the window and passed Stephen a bag of food and he drove off. "So, what do you want to do, mate?"

Fitz was quiet for a few moments, as he ate his hot fries. "The movies would be fun. And peaceful without the women with us. But screwing with the girls is one of my favorite things to do in the world. I'm for that option."

"Let's go screw with the girls then." Fitz called out the address and Stephen drove.

"I can't believe you found that nutcracker, Jason! Great eye!" Robin praised. The jolly duo were making their way back to the car after taking their photo. Robin scanned the checklist and announced, "We only have two more items to find. We have a real shot at winning this thing!"

"I'm glad we didn't go the couples route. It's been fun getting to know you, Robin. I think we make a great team." Jason said smiling.

"I agree completely. You are not what I was expecting at all. This has been a fun relaxing night. The Christmas music makes it even more fun."

"I love good Christmas music. I listen to it all year. Drives Yvonne crazy." He chuckled.

"We still have..." She checked her watch and added, "an hour left until the game is over. You wanna grab a hot cocoa somewhere?"

"Yea, that sounds great. I'm going to check in with Yvonne real quick first." He found her name in his phone and made the call.

In the city, Yvonne was getting strapped into a harness and freaking out a little as Charlie encouraged her to follow through with her idea. "You've got this! Piece of cake, girl. I'm not gonna lie to you. The first step off is terrifying. But after that it's really beautiful."

She heard the familiar ringtone but her terrified mind couldn't comprehend where it was coming from. Charlie touched her arm and she almost jumped out of her skin. "Your phone is ringing. Answer it while they finish strapping you in. Maybe it'll calm you down some?"

She nodded and pulled it from her pocket. It was Jason. "H...Hello?"

"Hey, honey. How are you coming along on your list?"

Scavenger hunt list. Bucket list. A list was a list, right? "Oh, just great. We're about to get the big one."

"You guys found a live nativity? Where?"

Yvonne chuckled nervously. "That's cheating. If I told you I'd have to kill you." One of the instructors told her they were ready to go over the building and she paled but nodded to him. "Look, I've got to go now. We've got to get this picture and scoot to get it crossed off the list. I'll see you back at Liv's house. Love you."

"Why do you sound...scared? Are you okay? Tell me where you are."

"I'm fine. But I gotta go. We'll talk soon. I can't wait to see your pictures and for you to see mine. Bye, Jason."

"Okay. Love you too." He ended the call and Robin was finishing up sending a text to Thad. "That was weird."

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked.

"She sounded weird. Like she was terrified or something. I don't know, I just got a strange feeling from her."

"This is a strange question, but do the two of you have GPS on each other's phones? Not to spy on each other, but for situations like this?"

"Yea, we do. Good idea." He fiddled with his phone for a minute or two and his face twisted when he found her location. "What the hell is she doing in the middle of Brooklyn?"

"Looking for items on the scavenger hunt probably." Robin guessed.

"She's at the IN4th building."

"What's that?

"Hang on, I'm looking." After using Google to look it up, Jason reluctantly said, "It's an apartment building. What is she doing at an apartment building with Charlie?"

"Maybe they probably found an amazing light display that had a lot of stuff on the checklist?" Robin offered. When Jason continued to look at his phone, Robin touched his arm. "Hey, don't let your mind go there. There's a reasonable explanation for it. Maybe Charlie had a family emergency and had to go there to check it out. There are a thousand reasons they could be there, but none of them are whatever is going on in your mind right now. Do you want to go check it out? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes!" He immediately answered. "I trust her completely. It's just weird. And for the record, I'm not thinking anything inappropriate is going on between the two of them. But she sounded scared. Like genuinely terrified. And that's why I want to go check on her. We might not get the other three items on the list. Are you sure it's ok with you?"

"Of course. If the situation was reversed, I'd be making my way to Thad already. It's only a ten minute drive anyways. Chances are we'll find them quickly." They took off toward the blinking red dot on Jason's phone.

Thad and Quinn had driven into the city, where they had already given up on the scavenger hunt, but were looking for something to do. Quinn's phone chimed and she looked at the face of it, seeing Charlie's face. She answered it with a curt, "Hello?"

She could hear his voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She kept yelling "hello" but he didn't reply. She was about to hang up when she heard him say, "rappelling down the IN4th is pretty friggin' amazing for your first time."

She ended the obvious butt dial, turned her head sharply at Thad, and said, "Drive to the IN4th building. NOW! And step on it!"

"What for?" He asked, but making a left hand turn.

"Charlie is rappelling down a building and I want to see it. Hell, we might as well go down ourselves! It beats this game."

"He's going down the outside of an apartment building in this weather? Is he crazy?"

"Don't be such a pansy, Thad. We've rappelled down dozens of buildings. It's fun. Besides, I bet your brother hasn't done it before. You'd have a one up on him. Much cooler than laser tag too, I might add." She was pouring it on thick, hoping to challenge him to accept.

"Why the hell not? My wife might kill me, but it does sound like fun. Let's do this!"

Olivia and Abby had pulled up in front of the warehouse, Starbucks in hand, and were collecting their things when a man jumped beside each of their doors, shouting loudly. Startled, they both screamed just as loudly and the expensive coffee went flying all over them. Laughter could be heard from outside Olivia's car.

The two terrified women looked out their windows and Abby screamed, "Stephen? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, have you lost your mind? I am going to kick your ass for that!" Olivia threatened.

The guys opened the doors for their women and both were immediately slapped on the arm. "You scared the shit out of me!" Abby shrieked.

Olivia, who had gained her composure some, and got her breathing back in the normal range, asked, "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Ahhh, yes. Good question." Stephen stated. "We could ask you the same thing though."

"Yea, Liv. Why are you and Abs here?" He was grinning at her and she knew he somehow was already aware of why they were here.

"We came here to do some last minute Christmas shopping." She explained.

"Liar. You wanna try again?"

"The truth this time maybe?" Stephen suggested.

"Fine. We are here for the game."

"Yea, we know." Fitz supplied. "You are nothing but a big ole cheater."

"Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater." Stephen sang. It sounded weird coming out of his British mouth.

"So, why are the two of you here?" Abby asked. She had to give them credit. The fact that they knew where they were and why was impressive.

"We came here to screw with the two of you."

"Mission accomplished. You can go home now." Olivia said with sass.

"Not gonna happen. We're going in with you and we're getting pictures too. When it's all said and done, the first one home wins.

"Have the two of you lost your minds? That is not happening." Abby tried.

"Oh, not only is it happening, Red but we are going to take our pictures the way we want to. And the two of you will not comment on them. Or, we'll tell the rest of the group what you did. The choice is yours." Stephen said defiantly.

"Let's get this over with so we can race home like crazy folks and win this game." Olivia said with an eyeroll.

"Oh yea, and you are no longer in charge of making up the Christmas Eve games." Fitz said smiling.

"Well done, mate!" Stephen encouraged. "This game was shit and you know it, Liv. I'm betting the four of us are the only ones still playing it."

"Fine, but I hate you both. Let's go!"

"Men ruin every damn thing." Abby mumbled.

"After you." Fitz said allowing her to lead the way to mayhem.

Over at the IN4th building, Quinn and Thad pulled into a parking space and ran inside, jumping into the elevator. They stepped out onto the roof and caught Yvonne and Charlie going over the building. Yvonne was screaming her head off in fear, but Charlie was encouraging her the entire time. The two of them went closer to the edge and saw Jason and Robin were watching as well.

"I can't believe my fiancé just willingly went over the side of this building! I'm so...proud of her! That is amazing! I mean, I can still hear her screaming, but wow! That was something on her bucket list, she was dying to do but it wasn't something I could do. She's a freaking beast!" He was grinning proudly and talking a mile a minute.

Yvonne was over the building, clinging tightly to the rope in front of her with her eyes tightly closed. "Why did I do this, Charlie? I'm not brave or fun. I'm just stupid! Why didn't you talk me out of it?"

Charlie was about ten feet away from her but instead of panicking, he was smiling. "You're doing great! You ARE brave! You just did something you've wanted to for a long time. That's amazing! Yvonne, open your eyes. It's snowing! Look!"

She very slowly cracked one eye open and looked up. The white powdery fluff was falling from the sky and it was beautiful. She stuck her tongue out to try to catch a snowflake on it and ended up smiling. "I can't believe I'm rappelling off the side of this building! It's not so bad." She kicked her legs off the edge of the building and dropped some. "It's actually kinda fun!"

"You are amazing, baby! I'm so proud of you!" A voice yelled from the roof.

"Jason?" Yvonne yelled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you kick this buildings ass! And to take pictures!"

Feeling much more confident, Yvonne continued all the way down to the bottom, and enjoyed every minute of it. Once they reached the ground, she excitedly hugged Charlie. "Thank you so much for doing this with me, Charlie! It was awesome!"

"Any time you want to do more crazy shit, call me. I'll be happy to go with you! That was a great ending to this stupid day." The two of them laughed together and were taken out of their harnesses.

"Oh, that's the one, Stephen. I love it! Hold that position." Fitz directed. His crazy co-conspirator currently had his crotch in a nutcracker. The two fools took the picture and moved on to the next one while the women watched, in complete silence, and then quickly and unceremoniously took their own pictures.

When all of the items had been checked off the list, Fitz and Stephen pecked the women's lips and raced out the door, calling out over their shoulder, "The last one home is a rotten egg!"

Olivia and Abby stood rooted to the spot with their arms crossed in front of their chests. They had no intentions of racing those two fools home. The guys didn't have to know that though. They watched the men peel out of the warehouse parking lot, laughing like lunatics, and then turned to each other.

"Remember that photo they took with the penguin?" Olivia asked.

"Where they did handstands and put their asses in it's face? I'm trying to forget but you won't let me." Abby complained.

"Remember Fitz asking me to hold his wallet so it wouldn't fall out of his pants?" When the redhead nodded, Olivia added, "I took Fitz's credit card. You wanna go shopping?" Olivia asked.

"Most definitely! I need a new pair of shoes after watching those two idiots act like twelve year olds. Maybe a new dress too?"

"I'm feeling like a new pair of boots myself. Maybe a coat too? We'll see what speaks to us. We'll consider it his Christmas present to us." They smiled at each other, hooked arms, and made their way to the car.


	3. Nobody Does It Better

**Nobody Does It Better**

Twas the night before Christmas and there's two half dressed fools.

Olivia is winning big but Fitz is not even slightly amused.

They were playing strip poker a little after midnight,

Not caring that Santa would be arriving before daylight.

The stockings were laying on the counter completely flat,

Nothing was in them, they were both aware of that.

Cute stocking stuffers simply hadn't been bought,

It was one of those things they both had forgot.

Sugar plums were on neither of their minds,

Rather winning the jackpot and having a good time.

If he could just get her shirt off of her head,

Both of them would soon be tumbling into bed.

A long winter's nap was the furthest from his mind,

But getting her naked and taking his time.

Inside the fridge there arose such a clatter,

She looked inside and saw the fallen platter.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, "the food is destroyed, we have nothing to take,

To the family gathering tomorrow and no time to bake."

"Come back to the table" Fitz said, "and play your cards right,

I have plans for your body by the end of the night."

Olivia chuckled at him seductively, she had plans of her own,

To get him breathing hard, releasing well satisfied moans.

His shirt was off, but he still had his underwear on,

She eyed him appreciatively but wished they were gone.

The very large bulge resting between his legs,

Had already started fertilizing her eggs.

Fitz caught the lust filled naughty look in her eye,

And slowly licked his lips, causing her to sigh.

"Can we just say I won and collect my small prize?"

"No" she said chuckling, "That'd be nothing but lies."

When what to his wondering eyes should appear?

A king of hearts, making him grin from ear to ear.

He snatched the card up fast as he could,

The soon coming victory tasting better than it should.

She drew a jack, putting him with his brothers,

The three of them sat in her hand near their mothers.

See, Olivia had two queens sitting pretty in a row,

She laid them all down, striking the winning blow.

His face fell quickly, realizing he'd been conned,

She sweetly told him, "I want the underwear gone."

Fitz stood up from the table and slowly did strip,

She watched the show he put on and chewed on her lip.

Standing naked and proud as the day he was born,

She groaned at the visual triple x rated porn.

"If I'm gonna be naked then you should be too.

I've been trying to get that shirt off of you.

Now let's go to bed so take it off quick,

We've got to get done before the arrival of St. Nick."

He chased her around then into their room,

Olivia laughed over her shoulder at her crazy groom.

The fell on their bed a tangled up mess,

She opened her mouth, granting him access.

Their kisses were hungry and full of desire,

Hands roamed flesh easily, without hindering attire.

His long lean body settled just above her,

Then plunged deep inside, making her purr.

Their bodies fit together like a hand in a glove,

No other two people had ever felt such love.

Whispers and sighs and pleasure filled sounds

Fell from their lips as their centers went round.

She felt the big moment building between her thighs,

But she kept her focus on his beautiful blue eyes.

She gripped his shoulders with all of her might,

And when Fitz leaned down to kiss her, she took a small bite.

He was trying his hardest to get her to peak,

Loving that his wife was a bit of a freak.

Her breaths turned to panting,

His name she was chanting.

He heard Olivia scream and followed soon after,

Then held her close until her breathing went softer.

The blanket was pulled up when their skin turned cool,

What a fantastic way to spend the early morning yule.

They exchanged I love you's with soft caresses and hugs,

Both of them feeling happy, triumphant, and smug

Before falling asleep in their delirious state,

She laid her head on the bare chest of her mate.

They snuggled down happily after their post coital blitz,

Nobody does it better than Olitz!


	4. Mission: Valentine

Mission: Valentine

It was a busy morning at The Sweet Spot. Apparently, Fitz didn't get the memo that everyone in the city had decided to come to the bakery for breakfast that day. People waited patiently in the long line as their orders were quickly and cheerfully filled. They were each given a white paper bag with the bakery logo on it filled with their yummy selections and sent on their way with an enthusiastic 'have a good day'.

A man stepped up to the counter and was asked what he'd like to order. He smiled at the woman and said, "I'd like to speak to the owner please."

Charlotte eyed the guy and wondered what he wanted with her boss. This wasn't exactly an opportune time to have a chat with Fitz with all the people waiting for something to eat. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

The man was not easily deterred though. The smile on his face remained. "Thank you, but I really just need a moment of Mr. Grant's time."

Charlotte knew this wasn't the time to persuade him to just tell her what he wanted or was after and turned to the back and yelled heartily. "FITZ? Someone up here needs to speak with you."

A few moments later, Fitz made his way to the counter. "Make it quick, Charlotte. In case you hadn't noticed, we're slammed."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her boss. She turned her attention to the man standing on the other side of the glass case and gestured with her hand. "This gentleman would like a moment of your time. You two might want to make it quick. In case you hadn't noticed, we're slammed." Turning her attention back to the hungry mob, she loudly asked, "Next?"

Fitz came around the case and held out his hand to shake the one of his mystery guest. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to come at such a bad time." He looked at the line of people inside the bakery. "But I've been instructed to deliver this to you, and only you." He handed the six foot tall man a large yellow envelope.

Fitz took it from his offered hand. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I was instructed to give it specifically to you. Have a good day." Fitz watched the man turn around and leave the bakery.

Fitz tucked the envelope under his arm and went back behind the counter. The line wasn't getting shorter even though his staff was serving their guests at lightning speed. Charlotte's eye caught the envelope sticking out from under his arm. "What did he want?"

"No idea. And not my top priority at the moment. We need to get these amazing people, who have chosen to have breakfast here, served and on their way, so they aren't late for wherever they are headed."

Forty minutes later, the line was nonexistent, and Fitz congratulated everyone with a job well done. He took off his apron and was headed for his office, when Charlotte picked up the forgotten envelope and handed it to him. "Don't forget about this."

Once inside, Fitz closed the door and sat down heavily in his chair. It was nine thirty and he was already exhausted. The photo of Olivia on his desk caught his eye and he decided to call her. After four rings, it went to voice mail. She was probably busy at work. Or chatting with the girls. He left a message.

 _Hey, babe. I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. I'm glad that I did though because we were invaded. Every other person in the state of New York came to the bakery for breakfast. It's either the heart shaped doughnuts or my charm. I can't decide which. Anyway, I didn't want to wake you up at that crazy hour because I know how much you love your sleep. But I hate that I didn't get to tell you Happy Valentine's Day in person yet. I'll make it up to you tonight. Have a good day. I love you._

He ended the call and knew he'd have another rush coming in a few hours for lunch. He decided to put the mystery of the yellow envelope behind him and get on with his day. Upon further inspection, Fitz noticed the outside of the envelope had writing on it that he had somehow missed earlier, due to his preoccupation with the throngs of people. It said **CONFIDENTIAL: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**.

Fitz curiously picked it up, pinched the two metal tabs together, and pulled it open. He quickly peeked inside and slid the contents onto his desk. There was a single white piece of cardstock and...a red lace thong? What the hell? He picked up the small paper and as he read it, a mischievous smile began to form on his handsome face.

The typed document was very official looking with a bold font and included his photo. It read:  
 **MISSION: VALENTINE**  
 **I'm wearing lacy red**  
 **Laying on a strange bed**  
 **If you can guess where I might be**  
 **You can have your way with me.**  
 **Go to the place where you proposed.**  
 **You'll figure out how the rest of this goes.**

No wonder the phone call he had made to his wife had gone to voice mail. Someone had time on their hands today to play. Fitz picked up the phone and made a few calls before stuffing the small scrap of red lace into the envelope and grabbing it along with his car keys. He knew where he needed to go but had no idea what he was supposed to do once he got there?

He spotted Charlotte across the kitchen talking to one of the bakers and caught her eye. He motioned her to where he stood and after she finished her conversation, she came to him. She noticed the keys in his hand along with the envelope and asked, "What's up?"

"Look, something has come up and I've gotta leave for the day." He explained.

"Fitz! This is a busy day for us. The lunch crowd will be here" she looked at her watch. "in an hour. You can't just leave now! There aren't enough of us to cover things as it is." Charlotte was not letting him escape without a hard time. It was her right as second in command at the bakery. In truth, she was surprised he had even come in at all on Valentine's Day, knowing he hadn't been married for very long.

Fitz grinned at her. "Listen. We both know you can handle it. I don't even know why I show up anymore." She opened her mouth to argue but he steam rolled over her. "Besides, I called three other employees and they promised to be here within thirty minutes. Plus, I'll pay you time and a half if you let me go without any more grief."

Time and a half was good money. Charlotte wasn't expecting that, but she wasn't going to argue with it either. Whatever was in that yellow envelope had turned him into a very generous man. "Time and a half it is then." She jerked her head towards the door. "Go!"

Fitz said, "Thank you. I owe you one" and ran for the door.

At the dry cleaners, Fitz looked around for a clue but found nothing. He didn't know what else to do, so he stepped up to the counter and asked if Olivia Grant had anything that needed to be picked up. The clerk disappeared into the back to look. While he waited, Fitz looked up into the mirror where he had first seen his wife for the first time. Memories ran through his mind from their playful beginning.

Fitz was given several hangers of clothing and paid for them. He took the clothes out to the car, and looked through them one by one, hoping to find something. There in the sleeve of a cream colored sweater, Fitz found a small white envelope. He neatly laid all the clothes across the back seat and got behind the wheel. He had to give it to his wife. She not only had his undivided attention, but she had gotten him to pick up her dry cleaning as well. Smart woman.

He ripped open the envelope and read the message inside.  
 **That was an easy one**  
 **And you're almost done.**  
 **Your redheaded stalker knows a thing or two**  
 **She's got your very next clue.**  
 **Hurry and find me**  
 **I'm desperate for your body.**

Fitz peeled away from the curb and made a bee line for the law office to get the next clue from Abby. Olivia had better be napping because he was going to keep her very busy for hours once he found her. While his mind went over explicit details of the things he wanted to do to his wife, Fitz pulled into a parking space and went inside the building. He went all the way up to the nineteenth floor and strode to his wife's best friend's office. He knocked on the open door and called her name.

"Hey, Fitz. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, Abs. My wife, however, is making this day a long and interesting one. She said you have something for me?" He asked.

"She said something about not coming in today. I don't know what the two of you are up to, but she never misses work. It's so unlike her."

Fitz didn't really want a history of his wife's work ethic now. He wanted the clue, so he could find out where she was and spend the rest of the day in bed with her. "I'm as surprised as you are that she took the day off. You, uhhh, have something for me?"

Abby grinned at him and handed him a small envelope from her purse. "What are you two freaks up to?"

"I wish I knew. I'm sure she will tell you all about it when she comes back to work on Monday. If she can walk after I'm done with her." The redhead chuckled, and Fitz kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Abby. Have a good day."

"It won't be as good as yours, I'm sure." She called out to his retreating back. She knew exactly where Olivia was. She helped her plan the entire thing and made Olivia swear to give her the details next week. It was her right as best friend. Abby hoped Fitz found her soon. He seemed tightly wound. Poor guy.

Back in the car, Fitz started it and opened the envelope.  
 **Do you think you can handle a little bit more?**  
 **I'm lonely without you and rubbing my core.**

Fitz groaned and took a moment to picture his wife doing just that and felt himself get hard. He hoped this was the last clue. He was gonna make her pay in the most delicious way when he got his hands on her!

 **Your desk drawer at work holds the last clue**  
 **Should've looked there first, you could've skipped a few**  
 **Hurry up and find me so you can take control**  
 **You know how I love it when I feel your hips roll**

Fitz read it again. She was sending him back to the bakery? Back to where he started this insanity? He rubbed his forehead and wondered what Charlotte would have to say about him showing up back at  
work to retrieve a piece of paper? Especially after he had practically run out the door to escape. He was going to get a lot more creative with his payback for Olivia having him run all over town. He sighed heavily and started to make his way back to square one.

Of course, there weren't any available parking spaces near the bakery. It was lunch time, and everyone was in search of food again. He walked the block to the front door and was met with a line of people on the sidewalk. Some of the faces he knew, some of them he didn't. Someone told him to get his ass inside and help his staff.

Charlotte was behind the counter and he hid himself in the mass of people, waiting until she turned her head away from him to dash behind the counter to his office in the back. Fitz had gotten up to the counter when he head, "Oh, look who came back."

He froze. She had her back to him. There was no way in hell she could see him right now.

"Didn't expect to see you back today. That thing didn't come up quite like you planned?" She chuckled. His face must have registered surprise, because Charlotte commented on it. "I can spot your face a mile away boss. Besides, you are a terrible creeper. I bet you sucked at hide and seek as a kid?"

"When I open another bakery, you're going to be the first to be transferred. That way I won't have to deal with your sarcasm." Fitz threatened.

"That's fine, as long as I get to run it. Speaking of running. Don't you need to grab something and run along?" She grinned at him and went back to serving their guests.

Damn Olivia! He wondered why in holy hell she would have shared her plan with Charlotte of all people? Fitz had his hand on the doorknob of his office and froze again. If Charlotte knew then Abby definitely knew. Hell, the woman at the dry cleaners was probably in on it too. His wife was getting no rest and no sympathy when she begged for either one...when he figured out wherever the hell she was at and finally got there!

He went into his office and sat in his seat, pulling out the skinny top drawer. There was a white envelope just sitting there on top. He rolled his eyes at his situation. He could have made Olivia scream multiple times by now. But no, she had to make him play a game. He rolled his eyes again and opened the stupid thing.

 **I'm at the NoMad Hotel in Midtown Manhattan.**  
 **Room 69.**  
 **I specifically requested it.**  
 **See you in less than an hour**  
 **No rhyme. Just hurry!**

Fitz grabbed the envelope and headed back towards the door. Charlotte was about to say something to him, but he shook his head back and forth and kept walking. He was on a mission and his little wife was going to reward him. If she had any energy left after he destroyed her.

Not forgetting that it was Valentine's Day, he stopped around the corner and bought his wife a dozen red roses on the way to his car. He could be classy and gentleman-like before his devious single-minded self showed up. He drove for a while and pulled into a parking spot in front of a specific store and grinned to himself. Ten minutes later, Fitz was happily whistling as he put the white crunchy bag in the passenger seat and drove to the hotel. His little wife was in for a few surprises of her own. Served her right.

The valet took his car to park it as he strode to the elevators with his items in hand. As he rode up, Fitz heard his phone beeping from his pocket. He looked at the face of it and ignored the call. She could leave a voice mail just as well as he could. The elevator dinged and after the doors opened, Fitz stepped into the hall. He looked for the direction of the room number that would become a reality very soon.

Where the hell was he? Olivia assumed the clues she had given him were clear enough that he could follow them, yet it had taken him much longer than she had imagined it would. She paced the large room and took another sip from her glass of wine. She should have taken a nap earlier. Had she known it was going to be this late in the afternoon, she would have. Sex, a nap, followed by dinner downstairs, and bed for a good night's sleep was a good plan too.

She had to admit that her little adventure for Fitz had been a good Valentine's Day idea. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell Abby the specifics and Charlotte the basics, but they were part of it, so it seemed fine. Still, she wasn't looking forward to telling every dirty little aspect of the evening to her best friend. Olivia figured she could be vague on the details when necessary. Where the hell was he?

There was a knock on the door. Olivia smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before scurrying to answer it. Their room was at the end of the hall, so there was no chance of anyone walking by to see her nude bottom half. She opened the door widely and leaned on the doorframe. She was met with his smiling face. "Hi."

His eyes traveled up and down her body, noticing the lack of covering on her lower half. His eyebrows went up and he licked his lips. "Hi."

"Did you bring the package?" She asked seductively.

A frown crossed his face and his blue eyes darted to her playful brown ones. "You didn't say anything about a package. I brought you these though." He proudly brought the roses from behind his back.

Olivia grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the hotel room. She pushed him up against the wall and watched his face change from pride to surprise. She glanced at the roses and took them from his hand, inhaling deeply. "The flowers are beautiful, but that is not the package I was talking about."

"Look, woman. I have driven all over town for your little Valentine's Day Mission Impossible game. I don't have a package and I really..."

Olivia gently cupped his denim covered crotch and watched his eyes go wide. "Oh, you brought the package I wanted."

"You want that package, babe?"

She nodded excitedly.

Fitz's hands immediately went to her ass and began to knead as his mouth hastily connected with hers. He lifted her up into his arms and released an appreciative humming sound when Olivia's hand skimmed through the curls at the back of his neck.

She broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, flinging it behind her. She planted her lips on his chest and left a trail of wet kisses as she made her way up to his neck. "It took you too long to get here." She said between kisses.

"I came as fast as I could." Fitz was trying to figure out how to get her out of the silky lacy bodice thing she had on and was losing the battle.

"You're not allowed to do that tonight." She breathed into his ear.

"What? Take this fucking body hugging Rubik's cube of a puzzle off you? Where the hell is the hook, or zipper, or however it comes undone?"

Olivia could feel his hands trying to figure out where the releasing mechanism was on the bodice and chuckled. "No. This uncomfortable thing has got to go. The hook is on the side." His hands quickly went to both sides and manually searched while his wife whispered in his ear. "I mean you're not allowed to come fast tonight."

He found the hook and felt the material go lax under his hand. He wasted no time in pulling it off of her and laid her down on the big bed, lying beside her. "Not gonna happen. You drive me insane with lust, but I always take care of you first. Now, you just lay there and look beautiful and let me look at you for a minute while I take off my jeans." His eyes darted to every inch of her exposed skin while he quickly shed his lower half of clothing. When he was fully naked, he went to his little crunchy bag of tricks and brought it back with him.

"What's in there?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He dropped the bag on the floor and brought something with him on the bed. When he was lying beside her, he flipped the lid off and shook the can.

Olivia leaned up on her elbows and looked down at what her crazy husband was doing. She watched for a moment and then asked, "What the hell is that?"

His eyes flicked up to hers and he simply replied, "You talk too much." He dipped his head and drew her nipple into his mouth and began sucking hard. She inhaled sharply and flopped down on the bed. Fitz took advantage of her distracted state and dispensed the sweet white foam onto her stomach, her center, and her other unattended nipple. He released the one he had been feasting on and informed his wife, "I didn't have a chance to eat anything while I was out scouring the city for clues. So, now you'll feed me."

Fitz dragged his tongue up her belly, across her nipples, and slowly down between her thighs, as he followed the foamy trail he had left with the whipped cream. "Mmmmm. You are tasty."

Olivia pushed his head further south and in eager anticipation said, "You talk too much!"

He destroyed her orally and made her scream in a way that Fitz was sure whoever was staying in the room next door would surely report a murder in progress. While Olivia caught her breath and squeezed her thighs together tightly, Fitz went into the bathroom to get the sticky whipped cream off his hands and face. He was grinning at his reflection in the large mirror as he did so.

When he strode back into the bedroom, the grin was still in place. "So, about this requested room number?"

Olivia's heaving chest froze, and she cut her brown eyes to his blue ones. "No way! I cannot take another round of that! Your tongue tries to kill me every single time your face gets between my legs."

"Well, then..."

"How about you come over here and I will take care of you."

"And then?"

She smiled at him. "And then the most mind blowing sex you have ever experienced in your life."

"You haven't known me all of my life. It's a pretty high bar." Olivia threw a pillow at him. He jumped on the bed and pinned her arms up over her head, chuckling. "I'm just kidding, babe."

He leaned down and kissed her gently and let go of her arms. He pulled away from her face and softly said, "Thank you for taking the time to put together my Valentine's Day scavenger hunt. It was very cute and sorta fun too. I love you, babe."

"You're welcome." She picked her head up off the pillow for another heated kiss and pulled him on top of her small body until he completely covered her. "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, husband."

Fitz slid into her and they both groaned at the glorious connection. "Happy Valentine's day, wife."


	5. Helping Hands

Helping Hands

"Liv? Where are my red, white, and blue swim trunks? The ones that look like the American flag?"

Olivia pulled her head from inside the hall closet and crinkled her nose at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to take them to the beach with me." He explained patiently.

"You're not wearing those." She said simply.

"What? Why not? What's wrong with them?"

"Only twenty year old guys who are in fraternities and chug beer wear those. You are none of those things." She reminded him. She poked her head back into the closet in search of her bathing suit cover up.

They had planned a trip to the beach to spend the weekend with Stephen and Abby. Both couples had already made their hotel reservations at a beach side hotel. The only thing left to do was pack and count the days until they left for peace and quiet and blue water as far as the eye could see. They were leaving in the morning.

Finally seeing her cover up, Olivia leaned further inside the closet to retrieve it when a much larger hand got to it first and pulled it away. "Fitz? What the hell are you doing?"

He held the paper thin not much of it to begin with item in front of them. "What is this? A shirt?"

"It's a bathing suit cover up. Give it to me so I can finish packing." Olivia held out her hand.

"What exactly does it cover up?" Fitz asked skeptically. "It's about as big as a dish towel and as threadbare as the ones my grandmother used to have at her house a long time ago."

"It's called fashion. It's an overpriced pretty shirt that goes over my bathing suit." Olivia stood up and put her arms around him, partly to hold him close, and partly to use her body to get her cover up from him without much more of a fuss. "It doesn't matter if it's see through. Its job is to help me look cute when I'm done being out in the sun. Does that make sense?"

Fitz eyed her little body as best he could and quickly dipped his head into her neck. He knew what she was up to. It wasn't going to work. He felt a little tug on the "pretty shirt" and quickly sucked hard on the sensitive skin where his lips had been kissing before jerking his head up and grinning wickedly at her.

"Don't put a mark on my neck, Fitz!" Olivia yelped and drew a hand to her neck.

He smirked down at her. "Then don't be grinding your body against mine to get your own way."

Olivia jerked her head back and crinkled her nose. "I wasn't doing that."

"We both know you were, Liv." He held out the thin white shirt in her direction, still smirking. "So, about those swim trunks I'm looking for?"

She stared at him for a moment, snatched the cover up from between his meaty fingers, and shut the closet door sharply. After crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly, she said, "You're not wearing those." Fitz looked to the left and right as Olivia's head followed the direction of his. "What are you looking for?"

He brought his gaze back to hers and replied. "My mother."

Olivia jerked her head back in confusion. "Your mother? Why would you be looking for..."

"Because she was the last woman to tell me what I could and couldn't wear." Fitz put his arms around her and decided a little sexy pay back was in order. Pulling her impossibly close, as she had done to him, Fitz said in a low voice, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown man." He ground his center on hers, bringing a low moan of appreciation from her. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "So, I'll wear whatever I want to wear."

Olivia held onto his muscular back for dear life and looked up into those mischievous blue eyes. She smiled innocently at him and in a sultry voice said, "If you plan on packing them you'll have to find them first. And good luck with that because I got rid of them last fall."

He released his hold of her immediately and frowned down at her still smiling face. "That was low, Liv. How would you like it if I threw away some of your clothes without asking you first?"

"You wouldn't dare. I wish I were sorry." She said as her smile grew bigger.

A thought floated through his brain, causing Fitz to smile. As the thought turned into a plan, the smile turned into a smirk. "You threw out my swim trunks, right?" She nodded. "So, that means you owe me a new pair."

Olivia shrugged. "I can do that. Tell me what color you want, and I'll go buy you some."

"No, no, no. Nice try, woman. I'm going with you."

"That's fine. It won't take long to grab a pair off the rack. I need to pick up a few things for our trip anyways. You ready to go right now?"

He put his hands on her hips and replied, "I'm ready. But we aren't grabbing a pair off the rack. I'm gonna want to try them on first. To make sure they fit. And since you are the bathing suit fashion police, you can make sure I pick the right ones."

His eyes were sparkling blue now. He was up to something. "Well, we both know you need help. I'll be happy to tell you which one suits you best."

Fitz leaned down into her personal space. "I may want to try on a speedo or two. Shake it up a little?" That got her. She was putting on a brave face, but he saw the façade crumble a little bit underneath all of that. She was imagining him in a tight little bathing suit. Her eyes crossed, and she bit her lip as she continued to look up into his eyes. "You okay with that?"

She was having a hard time breathing. Thoughts of her man in a speedo, arms out, spinning circles proudly in a store for all to see, all the while waiting to see if she agreed to his choice was a torture of its own in her mind. Olivia didn't know if she would survive the experience itself? She should just let him buy a new pair of the stupid red, white, and blue trunks and be done with it. But that would mean admitting defeat. And Olivia wasn't built for defeat. She took a deep breath in and slowly released it as well as her lip. "Sounds like fun. Let's go."

The brave façade was back. It made Fitz grin even wider. His woman was so fucking adorable it was ridiculous. They both knew how this would end. It made the waiting to torment her that much better. "I just need to grab my shoes. We can do lunch afterwards if you want?"

Inside, a storm was brewing. Outside, Olivia acted as if they were discussing the weather. "Sounds good. I'll meet you in the car." She rushed outside and got into the car, turning the key. She closed her eyes and cranked the air conditioning up full blast, aiming the vent directly on her face.

What did she just get herself into, Olivia wondered? He was going to make this as uncomfortable and sexually frustrating as humanly possible. And while they were in a public place too. All because she threw away his outdated swim trunks. She heard the driver's door open but continued to keep her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cold air.

"You okay?" Fitz asked, trying to play it cool. He knew she was already hot and bothered. She hadn't seen anything yet.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, sitting back in her seat. "Fine." She was far from fine and he knew it.

They pulled into a parking space in front of a cute shop that had all sorts of bathing suits of every size and color for both male and female displayed on the big picture windows. Hand in hand Olivia and Fitz went inside to see what could be found.

"Good afternoon! Can I help you find something?" A bubbly blonde asked. She was wearing a sundress that left little to the imagination of her perfect body and was currently eye fucking the hell out of Fitz.

Olivia smiled at the cliché that was standing in front of them. "You can. This is Fitz and he needs a new pair of swim trunks." Olivia watched as the blonde bombshell's eyes immediately made a beeline for Fitz's crotch. She hoped she wouldn't have to punch this bitch in the face before they left. After waiting for her to acknowledge what she had just said, Olivia added, "do you have anything we can see?"

The blonde lifted her head and licked her lips before smiling at both of them. "I have lots of things he can see." She turned around and walked towards the men's section.

"I'll just bet you do, Barbie." Olivia muttered. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Fitz chuckle at her.

"This is our men's section. We don't get a lot of guys in here typically, but we do carry some things for men. I'm afraid it's not a large selection of items, but if you have any questions..." Her eyes lingered on Fitz. "Don't hesitate to ask for assistance." She sashayed away, and this time Olivia couldn't contain the eye roll.

"Friendly place." Fitz said as he started flipping through the suits hanging on racks. He could tell Olivia was about to bust a blood vessel at the sex in cotton that had just been talking to them, so he tried his best not to make it worse. "You see anything you think I should try on?"

"I think the blonde would like you to try her on." Olivia muttered.

Fitz smiled and pulled Olivia into his arms. Leaning down he captured her mouth in a sweet kiss. He sucked on her tongue for a moment before pulling away from her slightly. "You and I fit perfectly together, and no one is going to fuck that up. Definitely not a Barbie doll wannabe. Now. Can we find me something to swim in please?"

Olivia smiled up at him. He was kinda perfect. He drove her to madness half the time, but he was a good guy. She stepped out of his arms and started flicking through trunks on another rack. She stopped and held one up. "Whaddya think of this one?"

Fitz looked over at the item in question. She was holding up a royal blue pair of trunks that had short white strings hanging from the eyelets on the front. "I'll try them on." He held something up for Olivia and asked, "What about this?"

She eyed the black and red item and asked, "Is that supposed to fit you or a toddler?"

He opened the waist band and said, "It says it's my size. I like 'em."

"There is no way in hell you are getting all of your..." She made wild hand gestures at the scrap of material that was smaller than the hanger it was pinched to.

He watched her struggle for words and was thoroughly entertained by it. His grin grew wider every time she waved her hands wordlessly in the air. "Penis?" He suggested.

"Ohmygod! Will you shut up?" Olivia hissed. "Barbie probably appears like mist if she hears that word."

Fitz threw his head back and laughed loudly. "But that's what you're worried about isn't it? Me getting everything in here?"

"There is no way you'd get into that thing without something hanging out." As she pictured it, Olivia began to laugh too.

"We'll see. I'm going to add it to the try on pile." He said, holding the hangers of both it and the blue trunks in his right hand.

Before long they had five or six things for Fitz to try on and they headed towards the register to ask about the changing rooms. Barbie was finishing up a sale to another customer and held out their bag filled with whatever they had purchased when she flicked her eyes up and saw Fitz. The customer, a man, was trying to flirt with her but she abruptly sent him on his way and focused her attention on Fitz. "Did you find everything you need?"

"We did. I just need to try these items on to decide which one I want to buy." Fitz explained. "Where are the changing rooms located?"

She came around the counter and brushed between Olivia and Fitz, grabbing his arm in the process and began leading him away. "They are right this way. They are very private, so we won't be disturbed between changes."

Olivia stood rock still, eyebrows up at the ceiling, as she watched sundress Barbie head in the direction of getting her ass beat. Fitz stopped walking, causing her to almost stumble. "I think there's a misunderstanding here?"

"You want to try these on, right?" She asked, still smiling real big.

Fitz pried her hand off of his arm and strode back to where Olivia was moments away from going to jail. "Yes, but..."

"I'm taking you to the changing rooms so you can try those on and decide which one to buy. I'll be right there to pass you the next item when you're ready and..."

"You need to stop talking right now." Fitz commanded. "You're about to become a statistic and my WIFE is about to beat the shit out of you. We don't share, and we are both very possessive of each other."

Barbie nervously looked over at Olivia and watched her nod. And then she took a few steps backwards.

"Please point us in the direction of the changing rooms, and don't bother us again." Fitz warned. She threw her index finger in the air and quickly walked away. He once again took his wife's hand and brought hers up to his mouth and kissed it. "How close was that?"

"I was imagining life wearing orange and getting pretty settled with the idea of it." Olivia fumed.

Fitz laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Liv. And for the record, I would visit you every single day."

"Smartass." She chuckled. "Let's go see which one of these ridiculous things you're going to buy."

"Woah! I'm not buying anything. You owe me a suit and you're the one who is gonna buy it. I'm just here to torture you a little bit and pick one out." He admitted with a grin.

"Fine! Get in there and put one on. I'll..." She looked around. The place was empty but there were plush chairs in the waiting area, so she plopped down in one. "sit out here and wait for the magic."

He went inside and pulled the saloon type doors closed behind him. Olivia could see him and watched as he hung his items on the wall and began pulling off his shirt. In that moment she was thankful he was tall, and her eyes stayed glued to the top of his bare chest. He had an amazing chest. Defined abs, broad shoulders, and a smattering of soft curly hair that tickled her nose when she kissed the skin there.

Her eyes found something new to gaze at when she noticed he was taking off his jeans. She saw the dark blue heavy material hit the floor, followed by each sock clad foot stepping out of them. He would be standing in his birthday suit, Olivia knew. That was a mouth watering sight to behold too, she knew. Feeling a little bold, Olivia said, "Give me a quick peek before you put the first one on."

Fitz lifted his head from his work and caught her lust filled gaze. "No way, pervert!"

She shot him a daring look. "Do it. Or I'll go tell Barbie you need help."

He knew that wasn't going to happen until hell had frozen over completely. But he played along. "You know, one day you'll see me as a person and not just a sex object."

"Whatever. Just show me the goods."

He eased the doors open and Olivia's eyes darted to the exposed skin. He turned to face the inner wall of the changing room and left her seeing just his bare hip. He watched his wife crane her neck to see more, but he slowly closed the doors and enjoyed seeing the annoyance spread across her face. "That's all. Show's over."

"I hate you sometimes." She said sighing.

"No ya don't. You love me more than life itself." He said with confidence.

"I'm waiting." She grumbled loudly. "Where's the magic?"

Fitz chuckled and then grunted. "It's taking me a minute to get all the magic into this bathing suit. These things are smaller than I thought!"

"I told you! Do you want some help?" She asked suggestively.

"You wouldn't be much help Liv and we both know it. You're handsy as hell when I'm naked." He grinned at her from the top of the doors.

"You..."

"Ahhhh, I got 'em on!" He interrupted. "You ready for some magic now, Mrs. Grant?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess so." She said noncommittally.

Fitz popped the doors open with his hip and walked to stand in front of her. He was wearing the little red and black suit. She eyed the crotch, which was at her eye level, and flicked her eyes up to his. He was smirking. Of course he was. He was proud of every detailed ridge the elastic material was displaying. She put her hands on his outer thighs and said, "it's very, uhhhhh, stretchy."

"The bathing suit is too." He chuckled. "But do you like it?"

The scrap of red and black hung low on his hips. So low, that Olivia wondered if half of his ass was hanging out? She'd check in a minute. It hugged his muscular thighs perfectly and her eyes wandered freely over his body looking at more details. This...thing made Fitz look taller somehow. Maybe it was because it was so small, leaving so much more of his body exposed? His perfect chest stared at her, begging to be touched. She could practically feel those chest hairs beneath her fingertips.

Her eyes followed his fuzzy happy trail down from below his belly button to the edge of the swimsuit where part of it showed and the rest of it disappeared. The large bulge was completely covered up, but Olivia guessed that Fitz was dying to tug on the edge of the suit to make sure everything tucked inside stayed that way. His thighs were thick and muscular, and further down his leg a faded tan he had gotten from the previous summer marked his skin.

Her eyes traveled slowly back up his body and she nodded enthusiastically. "Turn around."

Grinning, Fitz turned around slowly and practically felt her eyes boring into his skin. When he faced her once again he asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, your ass isn't hanging out like I thought it would be. So, that's good. It fits you well and looks great on you. But you're not wearing this thing in public." She declared.

"I'm sorry, did I hear my mother's voice again?"

She pulled one of the tiny hairs on his leg until he yelped. "You're absolutely not wearing this in public. I don't care who I sound like."

Fitz pulled her up and made sure to brush her body with his crotch when she was standing in front of him. "Don't think of it as a bathing suit. Think of it as shopping for man lingerie." He watched her eyes darken at the thought of it. She licked her lips and grabbed onto his ass before attacking his lips with great fervor. He might have stumbled onto something here, his hazy mind thought as he gave as good as he got.

Breaking the kiss, just as quickly as she started it, Olivia breathlessly said, "Let's see the next one."

He tried on a few other pairs and got similar responses from his wife. She seemed to be enjoying herself. And him. Still, no one wandered back to where they were to see what was going on or to try on something. They were perfectly happy to have the changing area to themselves to do as they pleased.

"I'm gonna try the speedo. I really want to see how challenging that one's gonna be." Fitz said.

"Babe. You hardly got into the red and black one. I don't think you can possibly get into something even smaller?" There was no way he was going to get himself tucked into a speedo. It should prove to be entertaining though.

He had to reach down to adjust himself every few seconds. His wife was right. There was no way he could wear this thing to the beach without losing his mind from all the adjusting. But Olivia didn't need to know that. All he had to do right now was act like he knew he looked good in it, give Olivia an eyeful to get her all worked up, and reap the benefits.

The second he walked out to where she was sitting Olivia took a long slow look at her man. It was obvious that the tiny scrap of green material was expanded beyond its limits trying to contain everything she knew he had packed inside of it. She had no idea how he had managed it? Half of the hair of his southern region was hanging out too. There was no way in hell he was getting this one.

"This is the one, Liv. It's comfortable and looks great on me. I might get another one in a different color to have a spare? What do you think?"

Olivia looked around, making sure no one was back there with them. When her steely gaze landed on his, she shook her head back and forth silently.

"What? We can get another color if you don't like this one? It's more comfortable than I thought it would be." She was three seconds from imploding. He could tell by the look on her face. He waited for it.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest, avoided eye contact with him, and simply said, "If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong."

She stood up to leave but he grabbed her by the waist and still smirking said, "okay. This one is super uncomfortable, and it's been driving me crazy with all the tugging to make sure all of my...parts are still covered up. I picked it out just to mess with you." He chuckled at his own humor, but saw that Olivia wasn't laughing with him. Wiggling his eyebrows, he asked, "look, I have one pair of trunks left to try on. You can help me this time." He didn't wait for an answer but turned and walked back into the changing room. He could feel her right behind him. Her eyes were probably on his ass too. That made his smirk even bigger.

The second the doors were shut, Fitz pulled down the tight little trunks and said, "Hand me the blue ones. I bet they will make my eyes really pop." He laughed when Olivia muttered something under her breath. Her eyes were riveted to his every move and he felt deeply proud to still have that kind of effect on her.

Once they were on he looked into the mirror, turning to the side. They weren't bad. Not too tight but not too loose. The color was perfect too. He wondered what his wife thought about...

She jumped into his arms, catching him off guard and fused her lips to his.

Well damn. He should have tried these on first!

Fitz grabbed two handfuls of her ass and sat down with her on his lap. They continued to kiss each other as if the deepest darkest mysteries of the world were in each other's mouths. He breathlessly pulled away from her lips and watched as she lifted her shirt up over her head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's not what I think I'm doing. It's what I'm actually doing."

He looked at her with pure confusion.

"I want you. Right here. Right now!" She removed her bra, flinging it to the floor.

All of their flirting earlier had given him the idea that sex later on was probably a sure thing. Watching his wife take off her clothes and demand sex from him right now had instantaneously made him hard as stone. He pulled the blue shorts down, freeing his painfully hard length.

Fitz wrestled with the button and zipper of her jeans before victoriously yanking them as well as her panties down to her ankles before settling her back onto his lap, straddling him. "Who knew bathing suit shopping would turn you into a raging little nympho?" he said before eagerly covering her mouth with his. Her ass felt great in his hands.

Olivia impaled herself on her husband. Both of them groaned loudly from the exquisite feel of their joined bodies and held each other tighter. She took a deep breath and threw her head back. "Those blue ones look perfect on you. I couldn't help myself. I had to have you."

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" He asked with a grin. "You've got to move though, babe. Or I'm going to have to take over."

Olivia grinned back at him. "I demanded sex from you. Not the other way around. That means that I set the pace. Just enjoy yourself, big guy."

He squeezed what he had his hands on. "Then move your ass or you'll be flat on your back faster than you can say speedos suck."

She arched an eyebrow at him and smirked as she opened her mouth and said, "Speedos really do..."

He stood up with her in his arms, laid her on the floor, and covered her yearning little body with his much larger one. "This isn't the time for you to turn into a smartass, Liv. Just enjoy yourself."

"Now who's a smartass?" She asked and pinched his backside.

He grabbed her leg, bringing it impossibly close to her chest and began hammering in and out of her. The wild noises coming from Olivia drove him to a maddening wild pace and still he wanted more. He never got enough of her when the two of them came together, and this time was no exception. He never wanted it to end. He dipped his head and kissed her passionately, feeling her tongue dance with his.

"Fitz! Fitz! Fitz!" She chanted like a prayer. She was dangerously close to imploding and clawed his back in an attempt to keep the inevitable from happening.

He looked down at her face. It was contorted into something akin to pain. She had her eyes closed tightly and her teeth ground together. Her breathing was shallow and quick. "Already?" He demanded.

She kept her eyes shut but nodded furiously.

"Let's push you over the edge then." Fitz released her leg and reached a hand down between their bodies. He began to massage her bundle of nerves at her center. Three seconds later, Olivia screamed and clung to his back while her body convulsed from her orgasm.

"Some...body's gonna come back here." She said wearily and not really caring if they did.

"Not before I get mine." He said grinning down at her. He kissed the tip of her nose and went to work. It wasn't long until his forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. He was grunting and panting heavily until his body finally stilled and he emptied himself.

Fitz rolled off of her tiny body as his chest raggedly drew air into his lungs. He turned his head and looked into his wife's chocolate eyes. She grinned at him. He grinned back. "That. Was amazing! You should throw my stuff out more often."

Olivia giggled and rolled onto her side, finally touching the chest hair she had been daydreaming about. "You just remember that you said that. Okay?"

"You have my full permission. Just take me shopping more often. We're definitely getting the blue ones. They turn you into an uncontrollable horny teenager for some reason?"

"And the little red and black ones too." She suggested.

"Reeeeeally?" He said, dragging out the small word while wearing a smirk and putting his arm around her. "What's the big deal about those?"

She thought for a minute before admitting, "They are sexy as hell on you. And you got me with the man lingerie idea."

"I'll wear 'em any time you want me to, babe." He stood up and reached a hand down to help her up. "But I think we'd better get some clothes on before someone does wander back here to see who died."

"You're gonna carry me to the car, right?" She teased.

"I can do that. A soon as you go out there and proudly pay for your Fitz porn." He laughed.


	6. Santa & Miss Scarlett

Santa & Miss Scarlett

The alarm on my phone went off at seven a.m. just like it has done almost every single morning for the past six weeks. I took a few minutes to lay in bed and check my phone for social media notifications before I had to get up, eat breakfast, make coffee, get dressed, head out the door, get more coffee, head to the mall to unlock the store I am the manager at, and mentally prepare myself to open it. All by ten.

That's not such a big deal of a schedule really when you consider that I have been doing it for almost two years now. But it's December fifteenth. It's a Saturday. And that means the crazies that officially started shopping on Black Friday are in full swing to get those deals. And these shoppers show up early to get the deals so they can get out of the malls and other stores they are hunting at to get home before the younger aged normal Saturday mall crowd arrive to walk around aimlessly, take selfies, laugh too loud, and browse every clothing store without buying anything other than food from the food court.

I love my job at the mall. A lot. I manage one of the numerous clothing stores geared to the twenty something crowd. I meet interesting people from all over the place and have great conversations with them. Working at a mall in a small town in Georgia might not seem exotic to you, but you'd be surprised to hear where some of my customers have come from.

I also know several people who work at the stores on either side and across from me. I have made friends with them and sometimes we get together and hang out. Not so much in December though. I'm too tired by the end of the day and I have to get up and do it all over again the next day anyways. Sleep is a high priority for me in December. Not much gets in the way of it.

I've parked my car in the lot and am walking towards the door to go inside. It's cold outside! We don't get a lot of snow in Georgia winters, but maybe once or twice we'll see flakes. If we're lucky. Nothing like the amount of snow that is dumped on places like New York every year. It looks so beautiful in the pictures I have seen.

Anyways, the security guard lets me inside and I walk towards the store I work at. I haven't taken more than twenty steps inside when I hear loud voices behind me. I turn around and see three guys walking in together. One of them is telling a story – and telling it loudly, using a lot of hand gestures. He is easily the hottest man I have ever seen in my life. He's all lean and muscular. Super tall - gotta be over six foot, with piercing blue eyes and sandy brown hair that's full of irresistible curls. I'm telling you, this is the kind of man some women dream about meeting, falling in love with, having tons of babies with, and growing old with.

Or, the kind of guy I dream about who would look at me across a crowded room and speak to me instead of making me feel invisible by ignoring me or talking to the drop dead beautiful girl standing nearby. The kind of guy who knows what I like and gives it to me when I least expect it. The kind of guy I'd like to take home and screw senseless in every imaginable position on every possible surface where he can go all night and we end up collapsed in a well satisfied heavy breathing mass of limbs.

Yea, he is definitely that guy!

I turn back around, shaking myself out of my self induced sexual fog. I couldn't tell you what the other two guys looked like. I've seen them at the mall before, but I can't place where they work. I may not be looking at them, but I slow my steps and listen to the story that's being told.

"So, there we were. Stuck in a snow bank on a dead end street at two in the morning. There was no way we could get the car out of it, and believe me, we tried."

"Where was this at again?" one of the sidekicks ask.

"Wisconsin."

"Wha'd ya do?" Another one asks.

"We got out of the car and started walking home. It was either that or spend the night in the car. I wasn't about to freeze my ass off in a metal igloo."

The three of them start laughing.

I didn't hear anything humorous about the story he shared, but no part of my daydream had us laughing at his great wit so that was okay. I stopped walking when I reached the front of my store, but I could feel another presence behind me. I turned around quickly and almost fell on my ass. Tall and sexy springs into action with outstretched arms to catch me. One of his hands ends up on my ass. He quickly moves it up to my waist the moment I've recovered my footing.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking at what kind of stuff you have in your store."

I look down at my clothes thankful that the expensive steaming hot Starbucks I bought not fifteen minutes ago has stayed inside the white recycled paper cup that I purchased it in. My automatic smile is plastered in place. "I'm fine. Thanks for the assistance."

"Sorry about...uhhh...when my hand...ummmm..."

He was sexy at floundering. I decided to help him out. "When your hand touched my ass? It's okay." I shrugged. "It happens."

"You can touch mine if it'll make you feel better." he offers with a wicked smile. "You know, to even the score."

Buddy, I've already fucked you several different ways in my mind. But I think, it's Christmas and I haven't gotten laid in months, so why the hell not? "Yea okay. Turn around."

He chuckles at me. "Are you serious?"

"You offered. It's kinda sexist for you to offer and not follow through, don't you think? I'm just saying." I was touching his offered ass!

"Good point. Why the hell not?"

He turns around and I swear, the back of him is like a dream too. The tight denim covering his ass makes it look like something happily sculpted by angels or something. I waste no time at all reaching a hand out and running it over the material. I hummed appreciatively at what I felt.

He turns his head to look at me over his shoulder. "I didn't know we were going all out and making reaction noises?"

I just know my face is as red as Rudolph's nose right now and I cover my face with my hands in mortal embarrassment.

I feel his hands pry my fingers away from my face. He is grinning at me. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. And just so you know, that's the same noise I would have given about your ass too. Have a good day." He winks at me and walks away.

I'm pretty sure after that little interaction we are never having sex anywhere. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again. But knowing my luck, he will probably avoid me at all costs. I am so ridiculous sometimes. I sigh loudly, put my coffee cup on the floor, and begin opening up for the day.

Sometime around eleven thirty, one of the teenagers who works at the store comes in to start her shift. Her name is Courtney and she is built like one of those Mean Girl girls. You know, big boobs, long blonde hair, beautiful to perfection. The thing is that she is really down to earth and genuinely sweet. Girls hate her because she's so pretty. Guys flock to the store to flirt with her. She is nice to everyone and I have never heard her say a negative thing about anyone. Not even me, and I'm her boss.

"Where are you going for lunch today?" Courtney asks.

I shrug. "No idea. I'm kinda sick of all the food here, but what other option do I have?"

See, this is when tall and sexy would appear and say something clever and take me out for lunch while he flirted with me heavily. I glance at the open exit. Nothing but people passing by or milling about. Oh well, at least I touched his ass. I didn't even have to buy him lunch first.

I smile at my own humorous thought.

"Earth to Olivia?"

"Yep. What?" I ask blinking rapidly.

"What are you going to have for lunch?"

I mentally go through the places to eat at the mall. Nothing seems appealing to me, but I have to eat something. "I guess I'll have Chick-fil-A."

"Again?" she asks.

I shrug in response. "I'll be back in thirty. Call me if you need anything."

"Will you grab me a lemonade please? Here's a couple of dollars."

"Put your money away. I've got it. Be right back."

I leave the store and get caught up in the current of people who are walking briskly to the right. I need to go to the left, but I stick with them until an opening comes up in the middle. I jump into the open space, standing there for a minute until a group of slow walking elderly ladies come by. No one is gonna fuck with a gang of old ladies at the mall. I join them and start walking at their more relaxed pace.

We've gone a little way when I look down to the lower level of the mall to people watch. This place is filled with lots of people doing lots of interesting things. It's like people thrive on the level of insanity that the Christmas holiday brings. It wasn't meant to be like this I'm sure. I don't think it like this when I was a kid. My mother was a pretty chilled out woman who didn't spend her free time at the store from sun up until sun down looking for the perfect gifts for me.

My eye is drawn to the huge area reserved for Santa Claus. Lots of red and green. Miles of roped off area for the waiting line. A wooden bench with a nice background for pictures with him and all the kids who come to visit him every single day until Christmas Eve. And then jolly ole Saint Nick gets the hell out of the mall to live his life in peace and quiet until he is called back to do this shit all over again beginning on November first.

I thought about having to be that guy. To have kids constantly crawling all over you. Some screaming their heads off. Some smelling like shit. Some terrified of him and not knowing why. Some talking in their special baby talk that no one understands but their mother.

Why would someone willingly take that job?

I looked down and saw Santa. Huh. He got a happy smiling kid for a change. It was nice to see. I watched Santa pass the smiling little girl wearing bold Christmas colors back to her mother and then stand up. One of his elves brought out a sign and put it in front of his bench. Santa tilted his head back, looked up in my direction and stretched his arms over his head.

Holy shit! Is that...? It is! Tall and sexy is the mall Santa this year!

I thought about that for a moment as my slow walking crew continued on the thin carpeted path towards food. Why would he do that for a job? Was he hard up for cash? Did he just love kids so much that he had to be around them constantly? Jeez, that was going to make the imaginary sex marathon really difficult to keep up when they were a little older. Was this job part of his court ordered community service? The last option seemed the most plausible.

I had a crush on a criminal? Of course I did. That was my luck.

My legs moved even slower until eventually the old lady gang left me in their dust. I didn't notice until rude ass people were mumbling "excuse me" "this is no place to be walking that slow" and "I wish she'd move'.

I got in line at Chick-fil-A and when it was my turn, I placed my order like a robot. My sexual fog had turned into a can of Raid and that fantasy was now dead. I didn't even know what his name was. Oh well. I grabbed the bag when my number was called and headed back to the store to eat my lunch in the privacy of my office.

I gave Courtney her lemonade and mumbled something about life being unfair before disappearing in the back. Two minutes later, Courtney popped her head back to where I was sulking and said, "you've got a visitor."

"I'm not available." I said, finally pulling my chicken sandwich from the white bag and taking a big bite.

"Trust me. You're gonna want to become available." she said with a knowing grin.

"Who is it?" I asked with a mouthful of food and not caring if it was the King of Spain.

She shrugged at me like I had done to her numerous times and went back to the sales floor.

Fucking people. Can I just eat my lunch in peace?! No one wants me for anything until I get back here with food. It's like they know I'm enjoying a minute of peace and think to themselves, 'let's go bust that shit up NOW!'

I roll my eyes, walk out to the sales floor, and look around. Nothing catches my eye until my visual scan ends in the small men's department. There, leaned up against the wall like he owns the place is tall and sexy. That's Santa Claus to you and me. I wonder what the hell he wants?

I walk over to him and ask, "can I help you?"

"Jesus. Let me help you." He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a mini tissue pack. He pulls one out and wipes a corner of my mouth with it. "Are you always this hopeless?"

I reach a hand up to push his away, giving him a scowl in the process. "What the hell was that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You had a creamy white substance on the corner of your mouth. What exactly do you do on your lunch hour? And how do I get in on that?" he asked with a smirk.

After the wild thoughts about him that had run through my own mind, his question made me laugh. I was a hooker in his mind, and he was a convict in mine. He stood there and watched me laugh until eventually he joined in with me. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed it before, but he had a great laugh. Was everything about him perfect? He probably had a big...

That thought had my eyes darting to his crotch. Naturally, he noticed it. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it. My eyes went back to his handsome face. "That was mayonnaise. I was eating lunch in my office when you came calling for me."

"What are you, Scarlett O'Hara?"

I snorted.

His eyebrows went up and a grin covered his face. The mortal embarrassment was back. "I didn't call for you. I stopped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me, but apparently you didn't feel like waiting for me." He acted jilted and it pissed me off.

"Hey, Rhett Butler. Next time you want to make plans with a girl, let her in on them ahead of time! That might be helpful."

"Wow."

I could tell by that tone I had reacted like a total bitch. Can this day get any more fucked up for me? Just as I was about to apologize, he spoke up.

"You really think I'm a Rhett Butler? That's high praise! He was a stud in his day."

It took me a moment to realize that he had let me off the hook. And that he had a high opinion of himself. My anger melted away and I stood there shaking my head with a grin on my face. "I'm sorry. This day has been kinda..."

"Great?" he asked.

"No. Crazy. Let's start over." I extended my hand. "My name is..."

"Olivia." He said my name like it was the best word in the world. He took my hand into his huge one and shook it gently as he smiled at me.

"How in the hell do you know my name?"

"Name tag." He replied, gesturing to the one on my sweater.

"Oh. Right." I knew that. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Fitz, but these days I go by Santa." He leaned towards me. "I saw you looking down at me earlier, so I know that you already know that."

His real name was Fitz? Well damn! Even his name was sexy! I touched Fitz's ass. Now that's a story for my friends. I shook off my fangirling ways and nodded at him. "I was walking with my grandmother and her friends when I happened to see you."

"I'll bet you were on the verge of getting thrown in the middle of a mosh pit when you stepped out of here to go to lunch and ended up with a bunch of old ladies?" he chuckled.

Damn him for knowing every little thing. "I don't remember exactly." I replied. "So, how did you get the job as Santa at the mall this year? That's gotta be like one of the most coveted jobs for older chubby guys. You aren't older, and...mmmmm" my eyes slowly wandered all over his body again, almost getting lost on their way back up to his face. "There isn't one ounce of body fat on you anywhere."

"There you go with those noises again." He replied seriously. "Are you sure about the body fat? I don't think you checked out my thighs?"

"Oh, no. I looked. There isn't any there. Believe me."

"I do believe you. I was just making sure you got a good look at everything." He was smirking at me again and I was feeling the mortal embarrassment creep up again. He chuckled at me and I watched his mouth while he did so. "Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Are you including me in the plans, Fitz?" I asked in an exaggeratedly excited voice.

"I'm trying to. Don't make me regret it."

"I'll have to check my calendar to see if I'm free." I explained.

"She's free!" Courtney called from a few feet away.

Fitz chuckled loudly and told Courtney, "thank you." Looking back at me he added, "Your social secretary is very helpful Miss Scarlett."

"Go away." I said with a grin. "I have five minutes to eat my lunch now, thanks to you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Eleven thirty?" He asked.

"If that's the best you can do?"

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Rhett." I fanned myself with my invisible hand held fan until he was out of sight.

"Ohmygod! Who was that? And does he have a younger brother?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Easy girl. I have no idea about a younger brother, but he is definitely too old for you. I'll ask him tomorrow when he takes me to lunch."

"Holy shit! You're going to lunch with him?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, doubting myself.

"No way! That's a good thing. A great thing! You deserve to...get your halls decked." she giggled. "And he looks like he could do the job really well."

"Go do something useful. I'm going to finish my lunch." Once I was back in my office, I let the huge face splitting grin cover my face. Fitz had asked me to go to lunch with him tomorrow.

The next morning, I sprung out of bed with a pep in my step. My second alarm never had the chance to go off because the first one had me happily on my feet. I had chosen my outfit the night before, so I had plenty of time to spare. I grabbed my phone and looked through my notifications on social media while coffee brewed at its slow pace.

Huh. I had a friend request from Santa Claus. Surely it wasn't Fitz? When I looked through "Santa's" other friends, it was only the nine reindeer. That was kinda weird. I was the only human. Santa didn't have any photos of himself that weren't him in full Santa gear, so I had no idea who in the hell it really was. I wasn't taking chances on it being some friggin weirdo in another country creeping for women to talk to, so I decided to decline the request.

I sipped on my coffee as I finished getting ready for work and then left my cup in the sink and headed out the door. I wasn't rushed to get there because I had gotten up earlier than normal. I had been awake for just over an hour and it was already a great day. And I was having lunch with Fitz on top of that! I just had to get through the morning rush first.

When I arrived at the mall that morning, the security guard that let me in told me that after the mall closed later on, there was going to be an early Christmas party for all mall employees. He informed me that management wanted to get it out of the way to ensure that their employees showed up for work at least until the end of the month. He also told me that they decided on a Sunday night for the party thinking hardly anyone would show up, and that bonuses would be given out on the last day of the month. I gave him a doubt filled look that said I probably wouldn't be attending but said thank you for letting me know about it.

The morning set the pace for the entire day, and it was shaping up to be a busy one for a Sunday. I knew from previous experience that the closer it got to Christmas the busier it would get. I didn't mind. I patiently helped my customers and watched the time creep by in the lulls.

Another big rush came in like a whirlwind and kept my mind occupied for a good twenty five minutes. Courtney and I took care of each and every one of them and happily sent them on their way. "That deserves a lemonade. My treat." I announced with a smile.

"You can't go now. That hot guy will be here to take you to lunch in ten minutes." she informed me.

"Already?" I asked in disbelief. "The morning flew by quick!"

"Hey. Can I help you find anything?" Courtney asked.

I glanced over in the direction she was looking at and saw a woman who appeared to be around my age browsing the racks of clothing. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was thin had on skinny jeans and a sweater, but instead of looking frumpy, the look made her appear as if she came straight off the runway. She smiled at Courtney and said, "not right now but thank you for offering."

"No problem. If you change your mind just let me know." Courtney chirped back.

I walked over to the woman and said, "I'm not trying to bother you while you're shopping or anything, but my associate has a coupon behind the register for twenty percent off if you buy anything today."

Her face lit up, and of course she had a pretty smile too. "Really? That's very helpful. Thanks so much!"

"Hi" a familiar deep voice said from the doorway.

I looked up as a smile covered my face too. I was about to speak to Fitz when the beauty beside me said, "hi yourself" and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Somehow, I felt like the third wheel all of a sudden and I didn't know why? I was trying to decide what I should do in this situation. When nothing came to me, I decided to just let the two of them talk to each other. Without drawing attention to myself, I stepped to the rack of clothing behind me, knowing he, like any man alive, would want attention from her. It was the way of the world. Guys like talking to beautiful girls and liked it when they spoke back to them. I was wallowing in my pitiful thoughts as I continued straightening clothing on hangers on the round metal rack when I heard the woman say, "how are you today?"

I didn't really want to hear his response, but I couldn't not hear it since I was standing right there. I was wishing the floor would just swallow me up when I heard Fitz say, "I'm sorry, but I was actually speaking to the woman behind you."

That made my head snap up. Who in the hell was he talking to? Was someone else in here too? I looked around the space but saw no one. Confused, I met his gaze. "Yea, I'm talking about you Miss Scarlett" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Her?" The beauty asked in a surprised tone.

"Me?" I asked in a voice just as full of surprise.

Fitz strode to me and asked, "Yea, you. Are we still on for lunch today? We just about have to get something where mayonnaise is involved though."

I chuckled at him. My convict had a perverted side. It was oddly comforting. I glanced over at the customer and said, "I'm really sorry about the confusion. I met him yesterday so he's kinda already mine."

Fitz grinned beside me.

"Damn girl. You need to speak up next time. A man that good looking is going to get flirted with a lot. That's not me poaching. It's just a fact." She tilted her head to the side and studied us. "The two of you are a cute couple though. Enjoy your lunch together."

I opened my mouth to correct her on the couple thing, but she had gone deeper into the store and I didn't want to disturb her any more than I already did. I looked up at Fitz and said, "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" he asked.

"She thinks we are a couple. You could have asked her out of you wanted to."

"Thank you, but I didn't want to ask her out." he informed me.

"Why not? Hell, I'm straight and I wanted to ask her out." I chuckled.

His brilliant blue eyes are staring at me very intently and I am staring back. He brings a hand up to my face and runs the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip. I can't take my eyes off of him. I can't breathe either. But he's not looking into my eyes anymore. He is staring at my lips, and I know he is thinking about kissing me. He decides against it and said, "the only part of that sentence that I care about is that you are straight."

I am not quite steady but somehow find the words to say, "let's go get something to eat. It's been a busy morning." Fitz holds my hand as we head for the door. I turn to tell Courtney that I will be back in an hour and see her nodding and excitedly holding up two fingers. Her way of telling me to take two hours.

The two of us talked about everything over lunch. Our families. Work. Hobbies. Friends. Whatever came to mind. The conversation flows naturally, and I discover that talking to him is very easy. He's a good listener, he's funny, and I've caught him staring at me a few times. And then he asked, "are you going to the Christmas party tonight?"

"Uhhh, probably not."

"Why not? It's gonna be so much fun."

"I'm not really into the party scene. Besides, I have to get up early in the morning for work."

"It's a work Christmas party Liv. Not a weekend bender in Mexico" he said laughing. "Besides, Santa is going to be there."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. "I'm seeing Santa right now. Without any lines either."

"Smartass. I'm just saying that you could come sit on Santa's lap tonight and tell him what you want for Christmas."

"Why can't I just tell you what I want right now and skip the middle man?" I asked with a challenging grin.

Fitz pushed his chair away from the table and patted his lap with his own challenging grin.

I looked around with wide eyes. "I'm not sitting on your lap in front of everyone at the food court."

"Are you embarrassed to sit on my lap?" he asked with a smirk.

I was not going to answer that question, so I asked one of my own. "How did you get the job as mall Santa? You never answered me yesterday when I asked."

He pulled his chair back up to the table. "Well, the short answer is the mall was in a pinch and I got a call and was asked to do it for two weeks. Today is actually my last day on the job."

"Something tells me there's a lot more to that story than just a simple phone call?" I said, giving him a doubt filled look. I wasn't thrilled with the idea that I wouldn't see him everyday at work anymore after today.

"There is. But it's probably nowhere near as interesting as whatever you have conjured up in your mind." He picked up a fry and bit the end of it before looking at my food and asking, "is there any mayo on that burger?"

"I can't help it that I like mayo. Or that I'm messy with it." I reply defensively.

"I like that you like mayo." Fitz said grinning. He picked up another fry and held it out in front of my face. "Come on. Take a bite. It's not gonna kill you to come out of your shell a little bit you know."

"You say that now." I warned him and took a bite almost to his fingertips. I giggled at him when he snatched his fingers back quickly. "But you don't want me to come out of my shell. Not really."

"I think you should let me be the judge of that." he flirted.

After lunch Fitz walked me back to my store. He had to get back downstairs to take pictures with kids. He was excited to get back to it. "Think about staying for the party. Please?"

I said that I would. He kissed me on my cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

It was the end of the day. The mall was locked up. The stores were closed. The customers were gone. I stuffed the daily deposit tucked inside a bank bag into my purse and made my way outside. Just as I reached the door to be let outside, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Liv? Stay? Come on."

It was Fitz. He had on his full Santa costume and he looked like the very definition of holly and jolly. I smiled at him and said, "I can't. I've got to make the deposit and get some sleep. Have fun, Fitz. I'll see you tomorrow."

"There's nothing I can do to get you to change your mind?"

"I don't think that..."

He pulled me into his arms and looked down at me. "Did you get my friend request on Facebook?"

I squinted up at him. Those were the last words I expected to come out of his mouth. I recalled the weirdo I thought might have been from another country. "That was you?"

"Of course it was me. It was Santa. Who did you think it was?"

My mind went to the weirdo in another country. "It doesn't matter. You don't have any friends though. That's why I didn't think it was you."

"I do too!" He said defensively.

"Reindeer don't count." I chuckled.

"Now that you know it's me, are you going to accept it? Don't you want to be my friend?" He was flirting with me and I was really enjoying it.

"I've never once thought about being your friend, Fitz. Sorry."

He pushed me up against the nearest wall and looked down at me intently. I had seen men do it to women in movies dozens of times. It was just as sexy as it appeared to be. Despite the frigid winter air snaking into the mall from cracks in the doors, I could feel heat radiating off of him as he looked down at me. I held onto his forearms. "Why don't you want to be my friend?" he asked.

There were a ton of reasons why I didn't want to be his friend.

Because I wanted to see him naked. Because I was deeply attracted to him. Because I would be jealous of every female that flirted with him in front of me. Because somehow this felt like the beginning of something amazing. Instead of explaining any of those things to Fitz, I just mumbled out, "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Fitz. Have fun at the party."

"It won't be as much fun without you here. Nite, Liv."

I walked to my car feeling pathetic. Why didn't I just go to the damned party? It could have been fun? It would have been a much better ending to an evening then going home and going to bed early like someone's grandmother.

I started my car and rolled my eyes. As the heat slowly began to trickle out of the vents, an idea popped into my mind. At first, I talked myself out of it. "That's stupid. Everyone will think I have lost my mind. I will look like an idiot and probably end up with pneumonia."

But then my mind raced ahead to the end result that would most likely be accomplished. Pneumonia seemed like something worth risking if the idea worked. And my newfound boldness decided that my plan was going to work. I grinned into the dark car and headed to the bank.

An hour later I was driving back to the mall. The security guard let me in but said, "wow, you look very Christmasey. I never would have expected this from you Olivia."

"It's a night full of surprises." I replied, winking at him.

The music was loud and echoed throughout the inside of the building. I followed the sound and found myself on the lower level, walking towards Santa's massive visiting area. Several people said hello to me, and more than a few guys turned their head to look at me. Maybe this was a bad idea?

I noticed a line, only a few people long, waiting to have a picture taken with the man in red. I decided to get into that line so I could tell him what I wanted for Christmas. I could hear the deep baritone in his voice before I ever saw his handsome face. The closer I got to him, the more the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I was determined to follow through with my plan and shoved the nerves down deep. Instead, I twisted my fingers together.

I watched a cute woman wearing Christmas colors sitting across Fitz's lap and happily chatting with him until the picture was taken. Then she got up, got her photo, and walked away.

Oh my god it was my turn!

I took a deep breath and took a step in his direction. He looked over to see what he'd be dealing with and the second he made eye contact with me, his eyebrows went up high on his forehead. I heard him whisper, "Holy shit!" in total disbelief. When he regained his composure, his sparkling blue eyes slowly made their way down my body not missing a thing in the process.

When I went home, I changed into a hooded red velvet dress that I had bought as a joke a year or two before but never had the nerve to actually wear. The sleeves came to my elbows and it had a wide black belt with a white fuzzy lined V-neck and full skirt that hit mid thigh. I had pulled on a pair of black boots to complete the look. Apparently, it was a winner because Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of me.

I stood in front of him as he sat on a plastic chair and looked up at me expectantly. "I didn't think you were coming?" he asked.

"I changed my mind."

"Really? Why's that?"

I put my hands on his shoulders and eased myself slowly down onto his lap, straddling him. I could tell it took him by surprise and knowing that made me smile. "I wanted to tell Santa what I wanted for Christmas."

His large hands settled on my hips and held me in place as the muscle in his jaw tensed. "I'm really glad you came back. I also really love this dress. It's very...mmmmm...festive. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, do you?"

"I think that I do. You wanted me to come out of my shell. This is what it looks like."

"Out of her shell Olivia is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Don't ever go back in it." He warned. He was looking at my mouth again. The same way he had done earlier, and I knew now just like I knew then that he was thinking about kissing me. I also knew that lots of people were watching us, but I didn't care at the moment.

I looked at his lips. I wasn't going to blow this chance. Just as I started to lean towards him, Fitz asked, "what do you want for Christmas?"

My eyes lifted to his blue eyes. The contrast against the red and white made them really pop. He had spoken to me in spite of the beautiful woman who had been standing beside me. He had brought me out of my shell, and I still wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He was funny and thoughtful, and he was interested in me. I wasn't wasting any more time. "I thought it was obvious? I want you for Christmas." I whispered.

His hands tightened on my waist. He slowly pulled the fake beard off and dropped it to the floor before putting his hands on my back and pulling me impossibly closer. He tilted his head to the side, leaned towards me, and swiped his tongue across my bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it.

My short legs that had been hanging loosely over his massive and firm thighs moments ago, suddenly squeezed Fitz's legs tightly. My hands had behaved for as long as I could hold them off, but in that moment, they left his shoulders for the back of his hair. I groaned at the feel of his soft curls between my fingers. They felt like silk.

The combination of what my hands and legs were doing must have had some effect on him because Fitz released my lip and slid his tongue into my mouth. The first few moments of the kiss were us just sampling each other lazily. That didn't last long at all and the kiss quickly turned into an all consuming inferno.

We may as well have been the only two people at the mall in that moment. Everything and everyone else disappeared. All I could feel was his mouth on mine and his hands on my waist. At some point one of his hands slid down to my inner thigh where his thumb began rubbing small circles on my skin. It was sexy as hell and I never wanted the moment to end.

I was getting dizzy either from the lack of oxygen to my brain from all the kissing or from everything he was doing to me. As much as I didn't want this moment to end, I needed to breathe and slowly pulled away from him. I couldn't help but smile as Fitz's face continued to move towards me, apparently not ready for us to separate just yet. I leaned my forehead against his while our labored breathing became normalized.

The two of us smiled at each other and he said, "Let's get the hell outta here."

"But you're Santa Claus at this party! You are the main attraction!"

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles before giving me that lopsided grin and said, "frankly my dear...I don't give a damn!"


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

It's the Saturday before Christmas.

Only three days to go until the big day is here and Olivia is kicking herself for putting off until the last minute the most important part of Christmas Day. Wrapping the gifts. It's her favorite part - after the shopping of course - but for some reason it always get's put off until the last minute.

She's got her hands on her hips surveying the stacks of gifts on her bedroom floor that need to be covered in bright pretty colored paper. She knows all of her hard work is going to be destroyed in minutes by hands that are eager to find out what lies beneath the thin decorative covering but she's looking forward to doing it anyways.

Fitz is at work for another two hours, so she has a decent sized window of time in which to get everything done before he comes home and wants to go get something to eat, or get handsy with her, or any other number of things Fitz does. The thought of the second option makes her smile. He tries it every single day. Most of the time he still succeeds. If she gets her wrapping done before her husband gets home, he'll succeed today too.

Smiling, Olivia takes a deep breath in the silence of their house before going to turn on some peppy Christmas music to wrap gifts to. Before long she is singing along with every song in her own little off key voice while wrapping gifts. She is having a great time all by herself and wondering why she hadn't done this sooner?

It just so happened that the song Baby It's Cold Outside had just started when Fitz came home from work. He could hear her terrible singing voice all the way from the front door. It made him stop in his tracks and listen for a minute before he decided to go upstairs and shut that shit down! He hung up his jacket and dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He stopped outside of their bedroom door and listened some more.

"My mother will start to worry." Olivia belted out.

"Your mother should have put you in singing lessons." Fitz muttered to himself with a grin as he watched and listened.

"My father will be pacing the floor." Olivia continued.

Fitz continued to grin through the crack in the door as he watched his wife. She was so fucking adorable as she pulled a yard of scotch tape from the dispenser for a gift that was way too small for that much tape. At least he wasn't the one wrapping. Her voice might be terrible, but singing was only one of the very few things he knew that she was not great at. She was damn near perfect in his opinion. He was trying to think of a way to get her to stop singing without hurting her feelings, when a completely different idea came to him. He waited for his opening.

"So really I'd better scurry."

Fitz pushed the door wide open and sang perfectly, "Beautiful please don't hurry."

"JESUS! You scared the shit out of me, Fitz!" She shrieked.

"Just sing your part, babe. We've got a sexy duet going here. Don't fuck it up."

"I.."

"Do it!" he commanded impatiently. "Hurry or you're gonna screw it up!"

She stuttered out the next words with her eyes on the weirdo she had been married to for quite some time now. "The...neighbors might...think"

Fitz grinned at his wife and winked a baby blue eye at her. "Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say what's in this drink?" Olivia asked still unsure about what they were doing. Her husband was acting strange.

"No cabs to be had out there." Fitz jerked a thumb over his shoulder as he looked into his wife's eyes and slowly made his way over to where she stood.

She grinned at him. He was such a dork, but he was her dork and she loved him more than life itself. She put her arms around his neck. "I wish I knew how."

Her voice may not be perfectly melodious, but the meaning was clear. His little woman was getting into this a whole lot more than he thought she might. They accomplished so much more when they both got into it. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell." Olivia let her fingers play in the curls at the back of his head. Their favorite place to be whenever he was around.

Fitz looked up at her hair and ran his fingers through it as he sang to his wife. "I'll take your hat your hair looks swell."

Olivia put her hand on his chest and started shaking her head back and forth. "I ought to say no, no, no sir."

He held onto her hand against his chest and wound his other one around her waist. Fitz began to sway slowly with her as he pulled Olivia even closer and leaned down into her ear, murmuring, "Mind if I move in closer?"

His voice was mesmerizing. She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of being held in his strong arms. He was so getting laid for this sexy idea. Maybe as soon as the song was over? "Mmm, at least I'm gonna say that I tried."

Fitz's hand slid down her to ass and he asked, "what's the point in hurtin' my pride?"

Olivia never moved from where she was at as she sang quietly into his neck, "I really can't stay."

Together they sang, "but baby, it's cold outside" as they continued to sway in their bedroom.

"That was fun. What do you want for dinner, Liv?" he asked still holding her tightly.

Olivia pulled out of his arms and turned towards the door. "I simply must go."

"Are we still doing this? Really?"

"You started it" Olivia reminded him.

"Okay, but you asked for it. But baby, it's cold outside." Fitz pulled her back into his arms and up against his chest.

She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "The answer is no."

Fitz tilted his head to the side and gave her a lopsided smile. "But baby, it's cold outside."

"You keep saying that. Your welcome has been" Olivia slowly walked her fingers up her husband's chest.

Fitz looked down at his wife's slow moving fingers. Keeping his head down, he flicked his playful blue eyes up to mischievous brown ones. "How lucky that you dropped in."

Her fingers stopped at his mouth and she stared at it for a moment, leaning towards his lips. At the last second though, she pulled away from him knowing it would drive him crazy. His intense gaze, along with his clenched jaw told Olivia that he was as worked up as she was now. "So nice and warm."

"I'll show you nice and warm." Fitz muttered as his hands wandered back down to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Just sing your part, babe." She said, repeating his words with a coy smile.

He had to say it as one word so they could stay on beat with the song. "Lookoutthewindowatthisdawn."

Olivia giggled at him. She couldn't wait to get him naked. "My sister will be suspicious."

"Thank God you don't have a sister. Two of you would be a nightmare." Staring at her mouth, his baritone voice rumbled out, "fuck, your lips look delicious."

She shook her head back and forth and his ridiculousness. "My brother will be there at the door."

"No brother either. Poor only child. Your parents couldn't handle more than just you. Waves upon the tropical shore. We need to go to the beach soon, babe. The thought of you in a bikini is making me hard as a rock."

"Mmmm, you in swim trunks, bare chested is a serious turn on for me too." She knew it was coming and Olivia licked her lips and sang, "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

Finally! The part of the song where he could kiss her. The second the words were out of her mouth, Fitz put his hands on either side of her face and hungrily latched his lips onto hers. He slid his tongue between them, savoring quickly. He pulled away and mumbled, "damn your lips are delicious."

"But maybe just a cigarette more."

"Smoking is bad for you. Also, never such a blizzard before." Fitz said in a confused tone. "Dumb lyrics. Who wrote this shit?"

"Some old guy. Stop ad libbing and just sing your part." she chided him. "I've gotta get home." she sang.

"You're already home. But baby, you'd freeze out there." he crooned.

"Say lend me a coat." Olivia crossed her arms, shivered, and hugged herself as if she were really cold. "As if your big ass coat would fit me."

Fitz knelt down in front of his wife and kissed her legging covered knees. "It's up to your knees out there." Once the words were out of his mouth, he left her to sing her part and began kissing his way up her body. "Isn't this song over yet?"

He had his hands on her ass and his lips on her center pressing kisses there. She almost forgot her next words as she grabbed a handful of his hair. They came to her as Fitz started peeling her leggings down. "You've really been grand."

"I've got something grand for you in my jeans. I thrill when you touch my hand. Who says that? Keep your hands where they are by the way. I love your hands in my hair. Always." His mouth made contact on her bare skin and Olivia pressed her hips towards his face. This song needed to be over right fucking now!

"But don't you see?" Olivia whimpered out. The things his mouth was doing to her had Olivia breathing heavy and holding onto his curls for dear life.

Fitz hummed on her bundle of nerves eight times. Once for every word he should have sang but just didn't care to anymore.

"Oh god, Fitz!" she begged. "There's bo...bo...bound to be talk tomorrow. Yes! Right there!"

"Talk, yes. But you probably won't be able to walk very well when I'm done with you. Think of my lifelong sorrow, At seeing you bedridden. That's a positive now that I think about it. Skips a step." He went back to his work happily.

She wished she could reach the remote to turn this fucking song off. She had had enough of play time with the music. She wanted play time with her man. But she dutifully saw it to the end. They were practically there anyways. "At least there will be plenty implied."

Fitz was over this duet. He was ready for a different kind of working together with her. He sang his words and pulled her leggings completely off. He had a plan. "If you get pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay."

Fitz chuckled at her. "You keep saying that, babe but you're still here. I think you want something I've got. Something that's just for you. Get over that old out." He laid her down on the floor in the middle of the wrapping paper, bows, bags, and tape, and plunged into her velvety warm depth. He felt her fingernails claw his back and her legs wrap around his waist as her thighs squeezed him tightly. "Holy shit you feel amazing!" he breathed out. "Baby, it's cold outside but right now, in here, it's an inferno. You are so hot, babe."

Olivia looked up into his handsome face. "Fitz?"

He smiled down at her. "Olivia?"

"Shut the hell up and make it hotter in here."

He grinned down at her. "Do you realize that your bare ass is on Santa's face at the moment?"

"Do you realize that I don't particularly care right now?" She was glad their duet was over. Now it was time for them to make another kind of beautiful music together. She didn't know where he came up with these crazy ideas, but life with Fitz was never dull.

"Lucky Santa." Fitz muttered, and went back to driving in and out of his wife. He was going to find another song tomorrow for the two of them to celebrate the holiday season to. Maybe All I Want for Christmas Is You? He could definitely get laid with that song.


	8. Hot For Teacher

_This was the result of the prompt I chose from a list submitted to Doux Bebe Archives. Thank you guys for submitting them. It's always fun to see where an idea will go from just a few words. Let me know what you think..._

 **Hot For Teacher**

"Wow" he whispered reverently. "This is ...Wow! It's great. Thank you so much, Liii...Olivia."

Olivia smiled at him and replied, "you're welcome." She was glad to know that Fitz liked his gift and grateful that he had kept the thanks professional. Things had been anything but professional between them the night before. As she stared at him admiring his gift flashes of their time together at his place popped into her mind.

Wild open mouth kisses up against a wall. His hands eagerly wandering over every inch of her exposed skin. His baritone voice whispering sexy dirty words to her in the dark and commanding her to let go. If she closed her eyes and thought about it hard enough, she could feel his mouth on various parts of her body as he brought her to a loud release again and again. She felt a flush of warmth rush to her cheeks as she remembered their time together not even twenty four hours ago and avoided eye contact with him for fear that he could read her mind.

It had all started two weeks ago when the elementary school principal told all thirty three teachers that it was time once again to draw names for the Christmas party. There were lots of groans heard in the school library at the pre school starting hour, but the complainers knew there was no way to get out of it. Drawing names was a tradition and a good way to meet teachers you might not otherwise be familiar with.

The principal also enlightened her faculty that the day before the students were released for the Christmas break, all of her teachers would participate in the talent show. The groaning grew louder. She explained that everyone needed to be in a group of at least four but no bigger than twelve and come up with a skit to perform in front of all of the students.

It was only Olivia's second year at the school, so she didn't know a lot of the teachers. She sat in her chair and watched everyone else choose people for their groups. She felt like the last kid picked for a team sport in gym. Still she sat there.

A few minutes later, amid the chaos of adults scrambling to become part of a group, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She looked to her right and saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on looking intently at her. He was a little older than she was, but he appeared to take really good care of himself. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." she replied.

"Would you like to join our group? Please? We need one more to make it an even dozen." he explained.

"That's a big group! What are you planning to do for the talent show? Play musical chairs?"

He chuckled and sat down in the tiny chair beside her meant for an elementary school booty. "No. Actually, we are going to do a teacher version of the twelve days of Christmas. Are you interested?"

This man not only looked good, he smelled good. Heavenly. Some clean, manly, sexy scent that instantly filled Olivia's nostrils and made thinking difficult. Well, except for thoughts of licking his great smelling skin. She had no idea what he was talking about and tried to focus on what he was saying. "Uhhh, why not? At least if I'm embarrassed, I'll be part of a big group."

"Exactly. I'm Fitz by the way. Or Mr. Grant. Whichever you prefer." He extended his long hand toward her.

She slid her hand into his much larger one, feeling a spark of electricity run through them. She wondered if he felt it too and looked into his eyes for a clue that he did. Seeing nothing, she pumped his hand a few times. His hand was soft and warm. "Olivia. Nice to meet you Fitz."

"Nice to meet you too, Olivia. Come and meet everyone in our group." She stood up and Fitz put his hand on her back, guiding her to where everyone was standing around talking. "I found our twelfth. Everyone, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is...everyone."

One by one they introduced themselves to her. Olivia smiled and repeated her name to each one of them. A few of the faces were familiar, but not all of them. They were a good mixture of teachers from all three of the grades taught at the elementary school. They all seemed like a fun group too. Olivia was more than a little excited to be involved now.

"So, we thought it would be fun to do the twelve days of Christmas from the student's point of view. It would be things that our students say to us at Christmas time." One of them explained.

The one doing the explaining was greeted by more than a few confused faces.

She was just about to explain her idea for the talent show when she was interrupted by the principal loudly stating they had two minutes to wrap it up. "Everyone write down your name and I will email you as soon as this meeting is over. We will meet up at a restaurant one day this week and all of us will go to dinner together and I'll explain the plan. It'll be a better way to get to know each other too. Are you all okay with that?" Everyone nodded and wrote their names down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Okay people. Let's all settled down now. It's time to draw names for the Christmas party. The party itself will be the day the student's get out for Christmas break. That way we can all fly through it and leave as soon as the busses are gone so you can begin your own break." she explained.

That brought cheering from everyone.

She was handed a stainless steel travel mug with the school emblem on it by her secretary. "Inside this cup are the names of every teacher in this school. Choose one name when I get to you. Please look at the name you draw immediately. If you end up choosing your own name, let me know so you can choose another name. The spending limit is twenty-five dollars for a gift. As teachers, you are very resourceful with making money stretch. Figure out a way to do the same thing with the spending limit you've been given. Get creative. If you don't know the person whose name you have drawn, find out things about them from their co-workers. Once you have gotten a name not your own, you are free to leave the meeting."

Olivia sat beside her newfound friends and watched as small white slips of paper were pulled from the cup. When her boss stood in front of her, Olivia reached one of her tiny hands into the cup and pulled one out. She opened the folded piece of paper and read the name neatly typed inside.

Fitzgerald Grant

She wanted to look over at him but knew that would give everything away. Instead, she folded the paper back up and smiled at her boss before grabbing her bag and quietly walking out of the library. She was halfway up the hall when larger rushing footsteps caught up with her. "Did you get the name of someone you know?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Fitz.

"Ummm, sort of."

He smiled at her. "Same. I've got to figure out what to get for the person who appears to have it all."

His voice was deep and rich and was doing things to her. Still, she wanted to talk to him some more. Maybe he would reveal some things about himself that would make purchasing him a gift a little easier. "Those are hard people to buy for. Good luck with that." She genuinely felt bad for him for being in that situation.

"Are you going to go to dinner with the group?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yea. I think it would be fun. And it would get me out of the house too."

"I don't think Amanda mentioned it, but we can bring our husbands or wives with us if we want to. I think you left before she said that?" He was fishing for information about Olivia and this seemed like the best way to do it. He could always tell Mandy to include that in her group email this morning to cover his ass.

"Oh. That doesn't matter. I don't have a husband."

"I'm sure you could bring your boyfriend if you asked her?" It was his pathetic last chance of finding out if she was single.

He was looking for information. Olivia wondered about that for a few seconds before saying, "no boyfriend either. It's just me I'm afraid." She could have sworn she heard him sigh.

"Me too. It kind of sucks this time of year, huh?"

"Not really. I can watch all the sappy Christmas movies whenever I want to. I can buy whatever kind of food I like. I don't have to stay in a constant mood of being stressed out the entire month of December because I have to buy a man's parents the perfect Christmas gift. Being single at Christmastime has a lot of advantages." she explained.

Fitz nodded as they continued walking. "Those are great points. I guess it's all how you look at it. I've got to get to class. Pop quiz is happening this morning and I've got to get everything together. See you around, Livvie."

"Bye, Fitz." She watched him walk away, noticing how his gray dress pants clung to his superior ass. It wasn't until he was out of sight that she realized that he called her Livvie instead of Olivia. She would have to pick that apart in the privacy of her own home after school and with a large glass of wine. For now, she had to get to class herself.

At lunchtime, Olivia ran into Amanda. The two of them discussed the group dinner plans and Amanda let her know where the twelve of them would be going two nights from today. She rattled off the name of a restaurant and Olivia knew where it was and said she'd see her there.

The night of the dinner Olivia was at home trying to figure out what to wear. Should she keep it casual with jeans and a sweater? Or dress up a little? She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing lightly. Jeans and a sweater it is! She pulled on a pair of black boots, put her arms into her coat, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She was going to be early but that was better than being the last one to show up.

She found Amanda in the parking lot and the two women walked inside chatting about their day. Within fifteen minutes everyone in their group had shown up and were talking in the lobby as they waited to be shown to their table. Finally, the waitress led the way to a long rectangular table in the center of the room. People started sitting, not bothering with asking where they should sit. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Fitz looked up and saw Olivia pointing to the empty chair beside him. His heart skipped a beat for some reason, and he shook his head back and forth. "No, that would be great." He even stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

The waitress took everyone's order and drinks were brought out as bubbly laughter and excited conversations were in full swing. Fitz kindly reintroduced Olivia to the people sitting closest to them. Olivia noted that no one had brought their significant others and thought that was interesting.

Somewhere over the meal, Amanda explained how their skit in the talent show would work. There was a lot of excited laughter by nearly everyone at the table over the idea. The talent show wasn't a competition, but they all agreed quite loudly that their skit would win the grand prize if it was.

The meal wound down and people began to trickle away from the table to pay their bill and head for home. Fitz and Olivia were the last two left at the table after bidding goodnight to their co-workers. "I should head for home too. It's a school night after all." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia glanced at her watch. "It's only six thirty" she chuckled.

"Are you calling me old?" he asked with mock surprise.

"Noooooo" she giggled. "I'm just saying six thirty isn't exactly bed time for adults."

"Did you have something else in mind?" he asked. He knew his questions seemed forward and he tried to fix it before she thought that he was suggesting a night of wild sex. Not that he would say no to that. "What I mean is...what do you do on a typical school night?"

"I know what you meant. I'm just going to ask this, and please don't read anything into it, okay?"

She seemed nervous. Fitz found that sexy as hell for some reason. "Sure" he replied.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee at my house?" She slid her credit card into her wallet when the waitress returned with it and waited for him to answer her. Olivia told herself that she was getting to know him better, like her boss had suggested. If she happened to learn more about his likes to aid in her Christmas buying, then so be it.

"Coffee would be great." He stood up and pulled out her chair. "Shall we?"

She smiled at him. "We shall."

Olivia was constantly looking into the rearview mirror in her car to make sure Fitz was still behind her as they drove to her place. Thoughts of him behind her in another way altogether popped into her head and once the imagery was there, it was difficult to get rid of it. It was difficult to focus on driving too, but she did her best and only swerved once. Once they reached her house, she pulled into her driveway and he pulled in behind her and turned off his lights. She grabbed her purse and headed for the front door.

"Cute house." He commented as they walked together.

"Thanks. It's not much but I don't need much since it's just me." She unlocked the door and he followed her inside.

"Another perk of living alone?" he asked and focused on her face when she flipped the light on.

"Yup." She took off her coat, hanging it up and watched as Fitz followed suit. She started making her way into the kitchen. "You want regular or unleaded?" she called out.

"W...What?"

She chuckled at him. "Do you want regular or decaffeinated coffee? You know, this late hour and all? I wouldn't want to be responsible for keeping you up at night."

Fitz mumbled something she didn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"I said regular is fine. Thank you." He was glad that she hadn't heard him say that thoughts of her had kept him awake more than once already this week. He watched her fill the carafe halfway with water and then begin measuring out spoons of the heavenly smelling brown granules. "Where are your coffee cups and I'll get them?"

"Second cabinet. Bottom shelf."

He chuckled, the sound echoing throughout her house. "Bottom shelf huh? I wonder why?"

Olivia turned the coffee maker on and put her hands on her hips, shooting him a challenging look. "I can reach the top shelf, but since I'm an avid coffee drinker, I choose to keep the mugs on the bottom one."

Fitz looked up at the top shelf and then back over to Olivia. "You can reach the top shelf? That top shelf up there?"

"Absolutely I can."

"I would love to see that." He left the cabinet door open and took two steps back.

"Fine. But you get to pour coffee while I sit on the couch when I do touch it." She walked over to the counter and put both hands and a knee on it. Using her hands, she pushed down bringing her body up on top of the counter.

"That is cheating!" Fitz said chuckling.

She stood up on the counter and looked down at him. "I never said I didn't cheat. I only said I could touch the top shelf." She reached a hand up and tapped the top shelf with a defiant smirk on her face.

"Okay. You proved your point. Get down before you break your neck." He kept his eye on her to make sure she didn't.

Olivia sat down on the counter and was about to jump to the floor when her sock covered foot slipped on the slick surface. "Ohhh shit!" She was headed toward the floor when Fitz caught her in his arms.

He held onto her and set her back on top of the counter on her ass. He moved closer so he was standing between her legs as he looked at her. Olivia was looking back at him with wide eyes as her heart pounded in her chest. In the movies, this would be a perfect moment for a kiss.

But this wasn't a movie. It was real life.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. If you hadn't, I might have gotten a busted lip."

He wanted to do a whole hell of a lot more than catch her, but Fitz figured it was a good starting place. He took a step back from her. "That. Was a close one. Why don't you go sit down and I'll pour the coffee?"

"Good idea. Since you lost the bet. Thanks." She hoped down and walked into the living room on wobbly legs. She plopped down on the sofa and pulled a small square pillow onto her lap. That had been a close one. What in the hell had she been thinking? She got herself together while he poured the coffee and asked what she had in hers.

The two of them were sitting on the sofa a few minutes later, sipping their coffee and discussing the skit. "I think it will be a lot of fun and I also think the kids will get a kick out of it too."

"I agree. They are gonna love it." Olivia said. "Are you all done with your Christmas shopping?"

"I was. Until we drew names at work this week."

"Still no luck or ideas about what to get for the person whose name you have?" she asked.

"No idea. What about you? Have you gotten anything for the person you kinda know?"

"Nope. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to this person's co-workers to find out what they like. I hope they can give me some good suggestions." She needed to veer the subject off of the secret Santa topic before he asked her whose name she had drawn.

"Where do you like to go shopping?" he asked.

"Well, as a female, I like to go..."

"Don't say the mall!" he pleaded.

"...to the mall." she finished with a smile.

"The mall is a terrible place to go shopping."

"What? No, it is not! Why do you say that?"

"It takes a half hour to find a place to park the damned car. Then you gotta walk around at least ten miles to find the perfect gift for someone."

"Ten miles?" she asked. She was laughing at him and instinctively her hand reached over and touched his. "Who in the hell do you go to the mall with?"

He noticed her touch but said nothing. He gave her a doubt filled look. "No one goes into the mall, visits one store, and then leaves. It doesn't happen!"

"The mall is so much fun. I love to people watch, window shop, and naturally buy things too. It's great."

"How can you stand it, Livvie?"

There was that name again. The name no one had ever called her before. She decided to ask him about it. "Why do you call me Livvie instead of Olivia?"

Fitz was caught off guard by the question and was quiet for a few moments. His shoulder lifted slightly before he answered. "I don't know. It just...suits you. Would you rather I didn't call you that?"

"No, it's fine." she said quietly. "No one has ever called me that before."

He touched her hand and slowly rubbed circles on it. "I'm glad you're okay with it." He saw her flick her eyes to their hands. "Are you okay with me doing that?"

It felt soothing somehow, to have his skin touching hers. The dark thoughts of him touching all of her skin with all of his sprang to the forefront of her mind and caused her breathing to become slightly labored. She tried shaking the thoughts off, swallowed once, and answered him saying, "yes."

Fitz felt like this was his moment. He set his empty mug down on the coffee table followed by hers, his hand never letting go of hers. He turned to her on the sofa and said, "Can I kiss you, Livvie?"

So, it wasn't just her feeling it! He was feeling it too. That certainly changed things. Olivia licked her suddenly parched lips and replied with a wordless, "mmmhmm."

She watched him slowly move in her direction. His free hand moved up to her cheek where he caressed the skin there just before his lips touched hers in the softest kiss you could ever imagine. His lips were soft too, and he took his time sampling her plump ones, even sucking on her bottom lip for a moment. Her hands found their way around his neck while Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap and held her tight in his arms.

The kiss grew much more intense the moment her mouth opened, and his tongue slid inside. He groaned into her mouth and felt her tiny hands cling to him. The way he was feeling was very much like being intoxicated. Some of his senses were blurry while others seemed super sharp. All he knew was he never wanted this moment to end.

Olivia could get lost in the feeling of being held in his arms like this. He was all muscle and testosterone, yet full of polite eagerness. She came to her senses enough to realize that his hands were no longer on her hand and cheek. They had wandered much further south, and what kind of girl must he think that she is if she let this continue after only knowing him for a few days?

She broke the kiss abruptly and cleared her throat before moving back onto her own couch cushion.

Fitz looked confused. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just felt like I was going to sneeze." She lied. She wiggled her nose a few times. "But I think it's passed now."

Fitz smiled and began to move closer to her, but Olivia put her hand on his chest and said, "it's getting late. We should probably call it a night since we both have early mornings tomorrow?"

He could take a hint. Even if he didn't want to. Fitz stood up and stretched. "Yea, you're right. I should get going." He retrieved his coat and scarf and began putting them on while Olivia watched. "Thank you for the coffee. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Nite, Livvie."

"Goodnight, Fitz." Olivia walked him to the door and watched him walk outside into the cold. She closed the door and gently touched the cheek he had kissed. His smell lingered in the air and she found herself taking a deep breath.

The next ten days were a blur of constant activity. Between classes, end of year tests, practices for the talent show, and Christmas shopping, everything was in constant motion. It was why Olivia wasn't sleeping at night. At least, that's what she was telling herself. In reality though it was Fitz. He was always in her head. His smile. His voice. His kiss. It was a lot.

She lay in bed recalling her conversation earlier that day with teachers who taught on the same hall that Fitz did. "Hey! Rebecca, right?" Olivia asked.

"That's right. Good memory. How are you today? I'm sorry but I can't remember your name. I'm terrible with names though so it's nothing personal." Rebecca explained.

"Yea, no worries. I'm great, thank you."

"What are you doing on the fifth grade side of town?" Rebecca joked.

Olivia looked around quickly and then leaned a little closer and whispered. "I need some help."

"Oh?" Rebecca whispered back. "What kind of help?"

"Well, I have drawn Mr. Grant's name and I have no idea what he likes or is into. In other words, I don't know what to buy for him and time is running out."

Rebecca smiled. "Ahhhh, okay. Well, as luck would have it, I had his name last year."

"Holy shit! Really? That's amazing!" Olivia whispered excitedly. "What did you buy him?"

"I got him a subscription to family handyman."

Olivia shot her fellow teacher a funny look.

"He said he loved it. Read every issue cover to cover more than once."

"That'ssssss great! I'm sure he did love it." Olivia wondered if there was any truth to that information? She was not going to take the chance that he didn't and buy him another subscription though. She had to get the hell away from this woman and find someone who could actually help though. "Thank you."

"Yea, no problem. I'm going to go grab some lunch from the cafeteria though. You wanna come with me?" She offered.

"No thanks. I brought a sandwich to eat in my classroom. Thanks though. For the offer and the help."

"You're welcome. See you around."

"Hey! Stop running guys!" A voice behind Olivia called out.

She turned around and saw another teacher talking to a few students who appeared to be racing down the long hallway. He smiled at her. "Hey. I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Miss Switzer."

Olivia nodded.

"A word to the wise? Don't buy Fitz that magazine."

Olivia grinned at him. "And why's that? It sounds like the perfect gift."

"Right. For a do it yourselfer."

"And that's not Fiii...Mr. Grant?" she corrected smoothly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name yet."

She was fooling anyone. Changing the subject was a nice touch. He had to give her credit for being able to think on her toes. He extended his hand. "Vic Coggins."

Olivia's eyebrows went up. "You're Mr. Coggins?"

"You sound surprised? Like I'm not living up to whatever it is that you've heard about me. So, what'd you hear?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll never tell." she said grinning back.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is that Fitz would like to get for Christmas?" he asked confidently.

"Yes please."

"Fitz is into books."

"Books?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Yup. Books. He has a mini library at his house. Your best bet is to just go over there and see what he has and what he doesn't have." Mr. Coggins said cockily.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest and quietly asked, "and how do I do that? Dress up as a house painter or exterminator, rent one of those cool plain white vans and get him to let me inside so I can take a look around?"

Mr. Coggins grinned nodding. "The exterminator thing is a little overdone if you ask me, but yea, something like that."

She chuckled and touched his arm just as Fitz stepped out into the hall to take his class to lunch. His eyes zeroed in on Olivia touching his co-worker and he sent her a tight smile. Olivia caught his eye and dropped her hand immediately. She wondered why she felt guilty for doing something so innocent? She cleared her throat and said, "Hi, Fitz."

"Olivia." he replied curtly. "What brings you by the fifth grade hall today?"

"I was needing some advice on a home repair and struck up a conversation with Vic."

Mr. Coggins chuckled beside her and said, "you're terrible. It was nice to meet you though, Olivia."

"You too." Olivia replied smiling.

Fitz watched his only other male co-worker walk away and then focused his attention back to the small beautiful woman standing in front of him. She looked very pretty today wearing a red dress and black boots. The look resembled a modern day Mrs. Claus. He instantly wanted to kiss her again. They were standing there staring at each other lost in their own thoughts when he finally blurted out, "where's your class?"

Thank god he had spoken up. Thoughts of sitting on his lap and kissing him had invaded her mind. She had to get those mental pictures out of her head while she was at work. "Uhhhh, library. They are buying things in the Santa store and my parapro offered to stay with them so I could go get some coffee."

Fitz looked at her empty hands but said nothing. "Mine are going down there after lunch."

"Can we go to lunch now, Mr. Grant?" one of his kids impatiently asked. "We're starving."

"Yea go ahead. But behave yourselves!" he warned as they rushed towards the cafeteria. Trying to sound casual, he looked at Olivia and said, "you look nice today."

"Thank you. Tis the season to wear red." The truth was she wanted to get his attention and was glad it had worked.

"We just have to get through the rest of this week and then we are free for two weeks." he sighed. Maybe thoughts of her wouldn't constantly plague his mind if he didn't see her every day? He knew that was as unlikely as Christmas Day being hit with a front as hot as the Sahara Desert, but it was good to hope.

"I am so ready for staying up late and sleeping in later." Olivia admitted.

He smiled at her. "Can I walk with you to get coffee? I could use a cup myself."

"Yea, of course." she replied and the two of them fell into step side by side.

"Have you bought your gift for the name you..." His words were cut off as Olivia suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark room. She shut the door behind them and turned to look up at him. They were in the janitor's closet and he had no idea why. "What the hell are we doing in here?"

She never answered his question. She just stood there looking up at him silently. The heavenly smell of his cologne filled the room. Even in this small darkened space his blue eyes sparkled. How was that possible? Why did he have to be so fucking sexy all of the time? She wanted him like she had never wanted another man before.

"Livvie?" Fitz said quietly. It appeared that a thousand things were going through her mind right now, but he didn't have a clue what half of them were. The other half seemed pretty transparent as she looked at his mouth and licked her lips. He wondered if she was waiting for his permission? Or an invitation? Or if she was trying to talk herself out of whatever mysterious things she planned to do to him in the confines of this small space? He wasn't going to give her time for that. "Whatever it is, just do it."

She instantly sprang into action. Using all of her strength Olivia roughly pushed him up against the wall, knocking over a mop in the process, and attached her lips to his. She had missed his lips being on hers and had been fooling herself to thinking she hadn't. They felt as great as she remembered.

Fitz's arms quickly came around her waist and he held her tightly and gave as good as he got. Her body felt amazing and he wanted nothing more than to get it undressed and underneath his. For now, though he would settle for steaming kisses in the janitor's closet. Olivia's tongue slithered into his mouth to dance with his. Fuck, she was anxious though! He gripped her tighter and hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs came around him and her pretty red dress was up around her waist. Fitz took advantage of the moment and griped her tight little ass. That just made him want her even more. He groaned into her mouth.

His skilled tongue probed inside her mouth, making her want to know what it would feel like probing elsewhere. His hands kneaded her clothing covered flesh and made her want to get undressed for him. His heavy breathing told her that he was just as much into it as she was. She opened her eyes to peek at him.

And remembered that they were in a closet. At work. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Olivia pulled her legs from around Fitz's waist with wide eyes.

Fitz felt her release her grip on him and opened his eyes to see humiliation on her face. "Don't do that." he whispered. "Not this time."

"Fitz, we are at work." she said in a panicked voice. "Put me down please."

He did as she requested but said, "I don't care."

"Well, you should! Anyone could open this door at any time. Like a student!" She straightened out her dress, shocked that she had practically dragged him in here in the first place.

He turned around and took a moment to adjust his hardening crotch. When he faced Olivia once again, she had her hand on the doorknob. He put his hand on top of hers. "Come to my place tonight. I want to see how well we fit together."

She chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a pun?"

He dipped his head to her neck and began planting little kisses along her collar bone. Fitz grinned when he felt her body begin to melt into his as Olivia craned her head away from his, giving him better access. He swiped his tongue across her soft skin and made a trail to her ear where he whispered, "mmmm," he growled. "There's only one way to find out."

Olivia spun around in his arms and attached her lips to his in a feverish kiss. A bell sounded in the hall outside the door and she broke the kiss. "Text me your address."

"That's not how this works." he explained.

Olivia gave him a confused look.

"I will pick you up at your place. Sayyyyy around six?"

Olivia nodded, still confused.

"And then I will bring you back home later on. It's how gentlemen operate." he informed her.

Olivia touched her lips to his once again, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"But you...you make me forget that I am a gentleman."

She giggled at his candor. "Go to class, Fitz."

"Just one more kiss." he whispered through a grin and leaned down pecking her lips. "God, I love your mouth."

"Go!" she urged him. "Or you're gonna be late."

"Please be wearing this dress when I pick you up. I'm dying to take it off of you." he admitted.

Olivia shook her head grinning and opened the door.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when a knock was heard from her front door. Olivia grinned at the reflection of herself in the mirror, knowing full well who it was. She dropped the lip pencil, knowing it was useless to have put it and the lipstick on in the first place, and went to answer the door.

Fitz was impatiently waiting outside of Olivia's door. It was seventeen degrees outside, but he hadn't even noticed the cold. The anticipation of getting Olivia to his house was enough to keep his blood overheated. The moment she opened the door, still wearing the red dress, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Olivia stepped back and told Fitz to come in so she could grab her coat and purse. The moment he stepped inside though, he put his hands on her waist, pushed the door closed, and captured her mouth in an intense toe curling kiss. He released her and said, "hi."

"Holy fuck. Hi to you too." she said as she opened her eyes.

He chuckled at her bluntness. "Let me help you with your coat and then we should go."

He unlocked his own front door fifteen minutes later and stepped in after Olivia. Fitz took her coat, hung it up, and showed her to the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you." Olivia declined as she sat down in a chair.

Fitz put on some music that seemed to play throughout the house. Something slow and sexy. "You can't sit there." Fitz told her after watching her sit in a plush chair.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Where should I sit? The sofa?"

Fitz took her hand and pulled her towards the sofa and onto his lap. "This is your spot."

He was being awfully cute. "It is huh?"

He cupped her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. "MmmHmm. Are you comfortable?"

Two could be cute. Olivia ground her ass into his crotch. "Very. Thank you."

Fitz's eyes practically crossed. "What made you pull me into that closet earlier?"

"I wanted to see if your beautiful blue eyes glow in the dark."

He smiled at her before leaning close and tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. "Is that a fact?"

Olivia's head was already getting hazy. Her breathing was already getting heavier. This was going to be a long night. She nodded slowly.

Fitz dipped his head to her neck and began lightly sucking on the skin there. He sucked on her earlobe and asked, "So...do they?"

Fuck! What was he saying? She couldn't comprehend anything other than what his mouth was doing to her neck. "Hmmm?"

Fitz kissed his way from her ear to the corner of her mouth. Olivia turned her head to try to become involved in the kissing, but he pulled his head away from her and gave her a lopsided smile. "I asked if they do? Glow in the dark?"

"No. They don't. They are just boring blue eyes." she informed him in an unconcerned voice.

"These boring blue eyes are going to look at every inch of your incredibly gorgeous body tonight." He leaned close and touched his lips to hers, noticing that she immediately put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for his tongue to slide inside. His grip on her became more possessive as the kiss became more intense.

She broke the kiss and Fitz was in her neck in an instant. She couldn't stop herself from writhing as he licked and sucked on her skin. "My mouth is going to taste all of you, Livvie. I am going to make you scream my name while I do."

She was well on her way to screaming his name just listening to what he wanted to do to her. If he was priming the pump, she was well on her way to exploding. She was about to tell him as much, when he suddenly stood up and reached a hand down for her to take. Confused, Olivia accepted it.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Have you had dinner yet? I could go into the kitchen and whip us up some..."

"Fitz?" she said, interrupting him.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry, but not for food. I'm here for you to work my body over in as many creative ways as you can imagine because I want you just as much as you want me. Turn off the gentleman for the next few hours and fuck me up. The safe word is defiance."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Is that a character definition?"

Shegrinned at him. "No. Well, yes. But it's the name of the county in Ohio where I grew up. You're talking too much."

Fitz growled in his throat and backed her up against the wall, much like Olivia had done to him earlier in the day. He gripped her chin and kissed her hard. This kiss was nothing like any of their previous ones. This was primal, hungry, and anxious. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and reveled in his mouth assaulting hers. His hands roughly ran all over Olivia's body, stopping every so often to squeeze her skin.

Just as she was getting into this side of him, Fitz stopped. His hair was wildly going in every direction, his lips were slightly swollen, and he had a predatory determined look on his face. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "you stay right there and don't move. Or else."

"Or else what?" she just had to know.

"Move and you'll find out." he warned in a low voice.

It made her want to move instead of stay put. Olivia watched him get on his knees in front of her and lift the front of her red dress up to her waist. He breathed out one word almost reverently at the sight of her in her red lace panties. "Fuuuucccccck."

Olivia smiled down at the top of his head, happy in the knowledge that she had chosen well when she got home from work and changed her underclothing for something a little sexier. She wondered how long he would be mesmerized by them when she suddenly felt a harsh tug and heard a ripping sound. Olivia looked down to see his two hands gripping her once pretty now ripped to shreds panties. "What the hell was that all about?" She asked in a loud voice and taking a step closer to him.

Fitz put his hand firmly back on her stomach and pushed her back into place up against the wall. "I told you to stay put."

"If that's all you're gonna do when I move then I really don't care. Why did youuuuuuu..." The air was sucked from her lungs as Fitz leaned closely and ran his tongue along her center. Her legs almost buckled and she had to grip his head to keep from falling.

He pulled away quickly and looked up at her with a smirk. "You were saying?"

Olivia smirked back at him and moved again.

She heard him mumble, "smartass. I can't even enjoy the fucking view first." He stood up and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek loudly. He smacked her ass sharply and carried her to his bedroom.

Once he had her there, Fitz set her on her feet and his long fingers reached behind Olivia's back and unzipped her dress while their mouths stayed fused together. She stepped out of the dress and was left standing in her red lace bra and black boots. Mrs. Claus my ass Fitz thought. No wonder Santa delivered everything in one night. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from his woman for longer than that.

Olivia made quick work of getting rid of Fitz's shirt.

"You're getting awfully handsy all of a sudden." He commented and spun her around, so her back was up against his chest and they were both facing his large bed. He moved her hair out of the way and dipped his head back into her neck, remembering the way her body responded the last time he was there. He got a surprise of his own when he felt small hands touching his belt and begin to unbuckle it. He looked down saying, "what the hell...?"

Olivia looked at him from over her shoulder. "You're taking entirely too long. I thought I'd help out."

"Go ahead and finish the job." he said mildly and watched her do so.

It made Olivia think maybe he had gone back to his passive ways. That was a mistake. The moment she finished with his belt Fitz grabbed both of her hands in one of his much larger ones and held them captive. His free hand went to her spine where he flicked open the clasp of her bra and none too gently pushed her face first into the mattress and held her there for a moment. "I swear to god, Livvie. If you move from that spot it will be so much worse for you than it's already going to be."

"I'm as naked as the day I was born, my ass is in the air, and my hands are being held hostage by you. How much worse could it really get at this point? I'm beginning to think that you are just full of empty threats." She chuckled lightly and started to stand up.

Fitz lined himself up to her opening and drove himself fully inside of her.

"Ohmygod!" She screamed and halted her movements.

"You...were saying?" he asked in a strained voice. "Something about empty threats?"

"Fuck, you are huge!"

"Do you need a minute?" He waited exactly two seconds and added, "you're not getting one." His hands went to her hips where he gripped her tightly, knowing she would have bruises but not caring. He listened but never heard the three syllabled safe word come from her mouth, and assumed she was enjoying his rougher side.

She felt amazing. Amazing wasn't a strong enough word for what she felt like, but all other words had escaped his brain at the moment. The two of them fit together perfectly and Fitz had no intentions of their joining ending any time soon. He just had to keep it together until they both found their explosive happy ending.

"Don't...ever...stop!" Olivia begged. "I need more."

"More?" Fitz asked. Where had this woman been his whole life?

"MORE! Faster and...Oh god...HARDER!"

Fitz picked up the pace and started rapidly thrusting his hips, watching as part of his body disappeared inside part of hers. It was such a turn on for him to see. His grip became harder and his thrusting followed suit.

The sounds coming from Olivia were almost inhuman. At times Fitz wondered if he was hurting her and at other times, he worried she wasn't enjoying herself. Her panting grew shallower and her hands had a death grip on the sheet. He assumed that she was close to losing it and kept going.

After a few more minutes, she still hadn't reached her peak. Fitz reached around to her center and began rubbing furious circles on her bundle of nerves. "Let go! Right fucking now, Livvie!" he commanded.

It was all too much for her to hold back any longer and Olivia sobbed out his name. He gave her no time for her body to come down from the high place it had just jumped from. He continued hammering into her until he quickened his furious pace, grunted, and jumped too. He dropped down onto his bed like felled timber.

He and Olivia were both breathing heavily and neither one of them were moving at all. The only sound in the room was the two of them gasping for air like oxygen starved geriatric patients. "That was absolutely fucking phenomenal."

Fitz turned his head in her direction and grinned. He reached a hand out to her and she slithered over and curled herself into his side. "It really was." she agreed. "Who would have ever thought that Mr. Grant is a sexual artist full of sexy threats?" She grinned at him before pressing her lips to his. "I can hardly wait for round two."

"That is gonna have to wait just a few minutes." he replied grinning back. He ran his hand up and down her hip. "Who would have ever thought that Miss Pope was packing this sexy little body underneath all of those pretty clothes? Seriously, your body is perfection."

Olivia picked her head and said, "that ginormous gift you just shared with me needs its own zip code!"

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" he asked.

"I'm kind of hungry now that you mention it."

Fitz propped his head on his open palm and said, "I thought you were hungry but not for food?"

"Shut up and feed me." she giggled.

Fitz threw her the button up dress shirt he had worn to work that day. Olivia put it on, but it was way too big on her small frame. He rolled up the sleeves for her and informed her she could only do up one button on the shirt. She chose the very bottom one to keep his eyes from roaming over her body. Unfortunately, her top half kept randomly poking out of the front of the shirt, giving Fitz plenty to look at and touch and even taste.

Fitz cooked some kind of pasta meal while Olivia wandered his house in his shirt. She found his book collection and was surprised at the number of them that he owned. She picked a few of them up from his bookshelves and looked them over. A few that she looked at were signed by the author, there was a first edition, as well as other various things that made the books special to him for whatever reason. Olivia realized that giving him the gift of a book was going to be a lot more difficult than she figured.

Later on, he tried to get her to stay the night with him, but she refused saying she hadn't brought any clothes. Fitz drove her home not long before the sun came up and made her promise to call him on her way to work, which she did.

That afternoon at school, Olivia and the other eleven teachers who made up her group of twelve performed their skit; along with all of the other groups. It was a fun way to spend the end of the school day and the students loved all of the performances.

Just one day left of school until the Christmas break.

The following night was a wild, sexy, and exhausting repeat performance of the previous one. But this time Olivia planned ahead, at Fitz's insistence, and stayed with him all night. Not a lot of sleep was had but surprisingly, both of them felt completely invigorated when the alarm went off for them to begin the joy of getting ready for the day.

The faculty met back in the cafeteria before school started to enjoy their gift swap before school started. The principal brought doughnuts and coffee was made for everyone to enjoy during the gift giving process. When it was Olivia's turn, she stood up and went to get her gift from under the tree and handed it to a surprised Fitzgerald Grant.

"You had my name?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"I did. You seem...surprised?"

"I'm usually very good at guessing who gets my name every year. I have to be honest and say I didn't see this coming." Fitz admitted.

"Maybe I'm better than you are at this game?" she teased him in front of everyone.

"We all now know she's a better dancer than you are." someone said with a laugh.

He took his time and unwrapped the three small gifts, still reeling at learning that Olivia had been his secret Santa. The first gift was a pair of socks that had titles of great books written all over them in neatly typed font. He grinned and looked them over, reading the titles he was very familiar with.

The second wrapped treat was a lot heavier. Upon opening it, Fitz learned it was a banned books heat reactive mug. All over the side of the mug words were crossed out. They were titles of books that have been challenged or banned in the United States. But when you add a hot drink into the mug the censored marks disappear. Fitz loved this gift a couldn't wait to use it.

The third gift was a lot heavier than the other two and in another bag. Setting the two much smaller gifts back inside the bag, he set it on the floor to concentrate on the last item. He unwrapped it and found a set of monogrammed bookends inside. "Wow" he whispered reverently. "This is ...Wow! It's great. Thank you so much, Liii...Olivia."

She smiled at him and said, "you're welcome." Glancing up at the clock, she realized that there were only eight more hours until the school day was over. In eight and a half hours she would have him completely undressed and he would be saying very specific things to her or touching her in a way that made her quiver or warning her about what not to do. Wondering how the day would end made it go by faster. But...in the off chance that it started to drag on slowly, Olivia decided she would pull his tall sexy ass into a nearby closet for some kisses.

New relationships were so much fun. And while this one was already off to a great start, Olivia felt like it had what it took to last a very, very long time. She was excited to see just how long it would last. And it all started out because of Christmas.


	9. Christmas Eve Magic

"Can't we just skip all the bullshit this year and go to Aruba like we did on our honeymoon?" Fitz ran his hands up and down his wife's back with a feather light touch. The two of them were lying in bed and having a great conversation, sans clothing, as was their habit. "We could lay in the sun or swim in the crystal clear blue water or make love under the stars."

Olivia was not listening to her husband of thirty-five years. He was whining again about the hassle of Christmas and the cold weather. And he was whining while she was trying to sleep on top of his chest – her happy place. He knew better after all this time not to fuck with her sleep. She kept her eyes closed and hoped he would stop talking soon.

"Liv? Are you listening to me?" He reached a hand down and pinched her ass.

Apparently, she wasn't going to be allowed to sleep in today. She picked her head up and glared down at him. "I was trying to sleep."

"But, I..." he began.

"I know. You like to go through your crazy ideas out loud. To see if I'm paying attention or not. Maybe to see if I'll cave in on one of them and say 'yea, Fitz! Let's do that!' And as much as I would love to go back to Aruba with you, and do all those things you just mentioned – because they were really fun when we did them on our honeymoon over a quarter of a century ago - we are not going to leave town on the one day when all three of our kids will be here. And not just our kids. Our grandkids too."

"So, if..."

"So, if you want to plan a trip to Aruba for our anniversary which is a week away, then knock yourself out! I will pack that itty bitty bikini that you are overly obsessed with and I will gladly have sex with you in every room of our condo in as many positions as you can think of. But today, on Christmas Eve, we are staying home and spending it with our family."

He grinned up at her. "Sounds like you really want to have sex with me."

"Fitz..." she began impatiently.

"As many positions as I can think of? It sounds to me like my dirty little nympho is making a surprise visit this morning?" It was unreal how often he still wanted her. Today was no exception.

She giggled down at him and rubbed her foot against his shin. "You are shameless, mister."

"Oh yea! You only call me mister when you want me really bad." He rolled them over on their huge bed and covered her perfect smooth little body with his much larger fuzzier one. "Well, let me just rearrange my morning schedule and see if I can accommodate you, Mrs. Grant."

The moment he slid inside of her, Olivia moaned loudly and ground her pelvis into his. "More."

"There's my dirty little pervert. You want more huh? What's the magic words?" he teased.

"Please?"

"Nope. That's not it." She needed to remember the magic words soon because he was dying to get his hips into action.

"Now?"

"Not even close." The waiting was getting painful.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant...If you don't move your ass right this minute..." She grabbed onto his ass to make her point. "...And make me scream it will be at least a week before you get the chance to do it again."

"Holy shit, babe! How did you know that those are exactly the magic words? You're good!" He chuckled. He dipped his head down and kissed her passionately. Breathlessly, he pulled away from her face and said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Olivia's fingertips flicked through her husband's silver tinged curls. He was crazy as hell, but she knew that going in. The fact that he had stayed that way made life so much more interesting. She loved him more today than the day she married him. Still, her sarcasm had to keep up appearances. "You'd better, for as long as I've let you live."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I love that after all these years, you're still a smartass."

"I think you just love my ass in general." she replied with a grin of her own.

Fitz rolled them over so that his wife was lying on top of his chest. He gave her ass a healthy squeeze. "There is a lot of truth to that because there isn't a Jama alive that has a better ass than you do." He rolled them over again, pecked her lips, and said, "hold onto something. It's about to get bumpy" before he pushed himself deeper inside of her and his lower half went into overdrive.

Ten minutes later both Fitz and Olivia were laughing on their big bed together. Fitz had tried pushing her leg up near her face for some stupid reason. Olivia had gotten a charley horse right in the middle of their sexual workout and everything had to stop. Her right calf had been tight and throbbing with pain.

"Let me massage it for you." Fitz offered.

Olivia grabbed her leg, and whined, "don't touch it. Don't even look at it! Ohmygod it hurts so bad!"

Fitz chuckled at the situation. "We're getting too old for this shit."

"Speak for yourself, Fitz! I am not old! I just happened to have gotten a charley horse. That's all! And if you ever call me old again, I will personally kick your ass and prove you wrong."

Fitz touched her calf and listened to her whine louder. It made him laugh even more. "You couldn't kick your way out of a paper bag in this condition."

"Shut up." she half whined half laughed. "It hurts so bad. Why did you try to fold me up like a fucking pretzel?"

"Because I thought it would be fun?" he asked still laughing. "It's okay, as soon as it stops hurting, I'll go downstairs and get you some Geritol."

"You're a jerk, and that's not funny." She couldn't stop the laughter as she said it though. "It's finally easing up some."

"Thank god! I really want to finish this up. The end is kind of the best part."

"Why didn't I marry someone normal? A nice boring accountant or something."

"Is it better yet?" he asked. When Olivia nodded, he added, "a nice boring accountant wouldn't have made you happy."

"How in the hell do you know?" she asked obstinately.

"Because I know you, Liv. You love it when I try to fold you like a pretzel." He put her leg gently down on the bed. "You love it when I screw you senseless." He resumed moving his hips as he watched her face begin to crinkle in pleasure. "And you damn near lose your mind when I make you scream." He leaned down and pecked her lips. "Scream for me, babe. You know you're there."

Fitzgerald Grant was her perfect man. And he was a master at what he did to her body. She had no choice really but to let go. She held onto him tighter and chanted, "just you, just you, just you" as she flew off the edge of the world and into that beautiful abyss. Moments later he followed right behind her.

As the two of them lay there gasping for air, Fitz grinned at his wife and said, "damn right it's just me. You're welcome for that, by the way."

"Ohmygod." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Several hours later Olivia was scurrying around the house making sure everything was in its perfect place. From the gifts under the tree to the snacks on the table to the outfit she was wearing. Her babies were coming home!

"Liv? Come and sit down for a with me for a minute before everyone gets here and I lose my place as your favorite person on earth."

I just...I can't right now, babe. I've got to go and get..." The breath was whooshed from her lungs as her husband's long arm snaked out and grabbed her waist when she tried to walk by him sitting on the couch.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her temple, snuggling her close. "The house looks perfect. The tree looks perfect. You look perfect. Stop fussing with every damned thing. It'll all be destroyed within fifteen minutes after they get here anyways."

"Well, I suppose that's true." she looked at the blinking lights on the tree and put her arm around his neck. "It is kinda nice to just sit here and enjoy it with you."

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?" he asked nuzzling in her neck.

"I have a good idea, and I think I can accommodate you with that later on." she giggled.

Their front door opened, and Carter walked through the front door. He spotted his parents occupying the same chair and looking really cozy too. "Awww, Link! I told you we should have waited another thirty minutes. They're at it again."

Neither Fitz nor Olivia stopped what they were doing or moved to go greet their sons. They loved to embarrass their kids with their affectionate ways.

"Do you hear something, Liv?" Fitz chuckled into her ear.

Lincoln poked his head into the house and saw the cozy yet disturbing sight of his parents groping each other. "Come on you guys! Haven't you had time to get this shit out of your system yet? You're like a hundred years old now! It's beyond creepy to see."

"I didn't hear anything but the beating of my heart." Olivia told her husband and snuggled closer.

Fitz put his hand on his wife's...heart. "It really is pounding isn't it?" he asked with a grin.

"Okay! That's enough! Stop touching my mother inappropriately!"

Fitz looked over at his two adult sons. "If I didn't, then neither one of you would be here to bitch about it."

"Jama and Pop Pop!" a heard of small voices sang.

"Okay, fun time is over. The baby ducks are here." Olivia hopped off of Fitz's lap and ran towards the door to five excited faces. Usually she and her husband raced to see who could get to the grandchildren first. But it had been a while since she had seen her own boys and she stopped to hug them tight and kiss their cheeks. "Are you guys doing okay?"

"We're great, mom. We really miss you, but we're great." Lincoln replied hugging his little mother back.

"That's the best answer a mother could ask for. We miss having you guys here every day though."

"No, we don't." Fitz said scooping up little giggling bodies at the door.

"Don't listen to your father. We do miss you. All three of you. You could come by and see us sometime, you know?" She was trying her hand at a guilt trip to see how effective her skills were.

"Mom? You knew what time we were coming, and we found you and dad practically on top of each other. Imagine what we would discover if we just stopped by sometime?" Carter asked.

"Dude, shut up!" Lincoln shuddered.

"Some help here, babe?" Fitz called from the door.

Olivia quickly left her sons to try to not wonder about what they had just said and helped pick up her favorite little people. She had one of Carters two and a half year old twin boys in her arms while Fitz had the other one. The boys had been named after Olivia and Fitz's fathers – Nathaniel and Thomas – and the two younger Grant brothers constantly kept their young parents on their toes.

Fitz was also holding Lincoln and Anna's youngest, another girl named Hayleigh. She had just turned two recently and was the shyest child of the bunch. Her big sisters – Ashleigh and Oakleigh – who were eight now darted inside and into their grandparents open arms for big hugs. "All of these girls have gotten so big." Fitz said, pushing the door closed.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. "Your biggest girl is here too."

"Katie?" Fitz asked excitedly. When she rolled her eyes at his use of her childhood nickname, he said, "sorry. Kate."

"It's okay, dad." She kissed his cheek and then looked at her brothers with a big grin. "So, did I win fifty bucks or what?"

"It was bad. I might need to wash my eyes out with bleach." Lincoln answered her.

"Mom asked dad to feel her heartbeat. That's an open invitation for him to grope her. And we were standing right there!" Carter said making a horrified face.

"Easiest fifty bucks I've ever made. They are so damn cute together though, so it's okay." Kate said smiling.

"At least one of my kids makes sense." Fitz said, giving his daughter a tight hug.

"They aren't as cute as you and Richard though." Carter replied.

"Agreed. We are the absolute cutest." Kate said giggling.

"And the two of you aren't as old either. So it's not as gross." Lincoln added. "Where is Richard anyways?"

"Somebody say my name?" a deep voice asked.

Fitz cut his eyes to the door and saw the man who now held the number one spot in his only daughter's life. His arms were full of brightly wrapped gifts of different shapes and sizes. Richard Curry was a partner at the same law firm where Kate worked. The two of them had hit it off almost immediately and began dating almost eighteen months ago. Fitz knew Kate had never been happier in her personal life. He was happy knowing that she finally had a personal life. It had taken Fitz a few months to get get over his slight jealousy knowing he was not his daughters favorite guy anymore.

Once he got to know him, Fitz liked Richard. He was funny and intelligent and he thought the world of Kate. He kept her high on a pedestal and no one could tell him that she belonged anywhere else. Fitz appreciated that about him. Mostly because that's where he believed Kate belonged as well.

"Let me help you with those." Fitz offered. He shifted his grandson to his hip and took a few of the gifts from Richard's arms, setting them on the kitchen counter. "How have you been, Richard?"

"Been great." Richard said as the two men shook hands. "Don't let the three of them give you hell about loving your wife."

"Kiss ass." Lincoln called out.

"You don't have to say things like that to get him to like you. He already does." Carter informed Richard. "Besides, you're just making things worse."

"What does worse look like?" Richard asked with a doubt filled look.

"It looks like our father sticking his tongue down our mother's throat. Or patting her ass. Or any number of other disgusting things that adult children never want to see their parents doing." Lincoln informed him.

"I really don't think..."

"Do you want me to go to your parents house and encourage them to get sexually excited with each other in front of you?"

Richard jerked his head back as if he'd been slapped.

Lincoln pointed to Richard and sternly said, "Exactly! So, don't do it here! Besides, they don't need the encouragement. they do enough all on their own."

Fitz grinned at the their conversation.

"Okay. We're done talking about all of that around the small people."

"But..."

"The next person who says anything about it, cracks a joke about it, or so much as smirks - Fitzgerald Grant, I am talking to you - gets a present taken away. Understood?" Olivia asked.

Her three kids and husband knew better than to mess with her when she laid down the law. The four of them replied, "yes ma'am" in unison.

"Now. Who wants to open presents?" Olivia offered.

Five small voices loudly chimed in. "MEEEEEEEEEE!"

The kids had opened their gifts and were busy happily playing with them on the floor. The adults were looking at the mess of ripped up discarded wrapping paper, small bodies, and toys while drinking coffee. Fitz got up and began cleaning up some of the wreckage when he spotted something on the tree. "What's that?"

"What is it, Fitz?" Olivia asked from her spot on the floor with the kids and their toys.

"There's a little box in the tree."

"In the tree? Where?"

He reached between the limbs and pulled out a small wrapped box and held it in his hand. He turned it over. "There's no name on it. Who brought it?"

No one moved for a minute, and then Richard stood up and took the box from Fitz's hand with a strange smile on his face. "I brought it." He turned around to face everyone in the room and went to kneel in front of Kate. "And this...is for you."

Kate eyed the tiny box in his hand and then looked at Richard. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged at her. "I guess you'll have to open it to find out?"

Kate tore her eyes from Richard and looked at the box before looking back to him again. She took a deep breath and took the box out of his hand. Kate already had a good idea as to what was inside the box before she even started unwrapping it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the name of a large jewelry store imprinted on the box. Her overly joyous face turned back to Richard's. She opened the box. It was empty.

"I figured I would know how you were going to answer the question I'm about to ask you based on the look on your face when you opened the box." Richard began.

"Ohmygod!" Olivia whispered with wide eyes.

"Yea, but it's empty. Was this a practice run or something?" Kate asked.

"No. You have to answer the question before you get the prize."

"That depends on the question and the prize." she said sarcastically.

"That's my girl." Fitz whispered to his wife. She nudged his ribs, silencing him.

"I love you, Kate. You make me happy, and I know I make you happy. I want to make you happy for forever. Marry me?"

She smiled at him. "Forever is a good start."

"Is that a yes?" he asked grinning back at her.

"Let's see this prize first."

Richard pinched the ring between his thumb and index finger. His grin got even bigger as he watched Kate's eyes grow wide at the sight of the huge diamond.

"Holy shit! Say yes Kate or I will!" Carter joked.

Fit cuffed him on the back of the head.

"It'll do I guess." Kate answered him.

Richard slid the ring on her finger, put his hands on her cheeks, and pulled her close for a kiss.

While Kate and Richard were being congratulated by her brothers and sister in laws, Fitz was shaking his head back and forth and wiping tears from his wife's eyes. "Let me guess, those are happy tears?"

"Of course." she blubbered. "Did you know about this?"

"Yea. I'm sorry for not telling you, babe. Richard asked me if he could marry our baby sometime after Thanksgiving."

"That was a month ago! You didn't think I needed to know about it?"

Fitz grinned at his wife's watery face, and used his thumb to wipe away more tears. "He already had the ring and everything. It reminded me of a younger me. I had to give him my blessing."

"Our baby is getting married, Fitz." She whined into his shoulder.

"Yea, she is. He's going to make her happy too."

"How do you...Ohhhh. You threatened him, didn't you?" Olivia accused him.

"Damn straight! He breaks my princesses' heart and I will break his legs."

"You are the cutest dad." she said giggling and put her arms around his neck.

Fitz looked into her eyes, smirking. "Yea? How cute?"

"Very cute. The things I want to do to your..."

"Come on!" Lincoln whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You guys do remember that you live alone, right? Like, you can talk like that to each other any time you want to. Just not when we are around!" Carter demanded.

"I see what you guys mean now." Richard added.

"The two of you have been outvoted." Kate informed them. "Knock it off."

"As if you and your brother's votes count." Fitz muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but you can't have the last happy announcement of the day." Anna said.

"I love it when our kids try to outdo each other." Fitz told his wife.

Lincoln put his arm around his wife's waist and watched her hand his parents an equally small box.

"What's this?" Olivia asked.

"A surprise." Lincoln answered.

Olivia opened the box and found a small folded piece of paper inside. She patiently unfolded it and squinted at the grainy black and white picture inside. Fitz grabbed it out of her hands and excitedly asked, "Is that?!"

"Yep. We are having another baby. Our last one. And based on the blood test we had last week, we are finally getting a boy!"

"It's about time, dude." Carter said grinning. he pulled his brother in for a happy hug. "Congratulations, man."

Fitz and Olivia left their two sons to congratulate each other and took turns hugging Anna and touching her flat belly. "Another good looking Grant baby. We're so happy for you both."

Everyone was happy and healthy. She was getting another nephew and Richard had proposed to her in front of her family. Life couldn't get much better in Kate's opinion. "This is the best Christmas ever." she exclaimed.


	10. Week of Treats

**Week of Treats**

Fitz woke up earlier than usual but felt exhausted. Like he hadn't even slept the night before. He yawned as quietly as possible, as not to wake up the tiny woman out cold to the world in their bed beside him. He rolled over as gently as he could and watched her sleep for a minute.

She was laying on her stomach with her hands flat on the mattress beside her head. He lifted the comforter to take a peek at how she was laying, and maybe to catch a view of her ass in the process. She couldn't sleep in a fetal position like normal people. Something simple. Noooooo. Olivia slept with her entire body spread out, taking up as much room as humanly possible. Why did a woman smaller than a middle school girl need ninety percent of the bed while he teetered on the edge of the mattress almost every single night? It was a mystery he would never figure out.

Her hair was in her face. Her beautiful face. The face he loved to kiss and touch and make smile. He was so in love with this little woman. He smiled at her peaceful face with the closed eyes. He reached up and tenderly moved her hair off of her face, so he could get a better view of her.

That was a mistake.

She was slightly drooling in her sleep and the sheet had a wet spot under her mouth. Fitz almost choked on the laughter he was trying so hard to suppress. Olivia Pope, queen of the world, drooled in her sleep. He started to roll back over to grab his phone and take a picture for proof and teasing later on, but Olivia stirred in her sleep and Fitz immediately dropped the comforter and stopped breathing.

His little woman might be beautiful and rule his heart in every way imaginable, but if you fuck with her sleep she turned into Satan! He silently watched as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him, and then onto her back where she lay spread eagle, once again taking up all the available space.

It was time for him to get up anyways.

Fitz sat up on the edge of the bed. The only part of the mattress Olivia wasn't interested in. He turned his neck and stuck his tongue out at her while she slept, feeling that he had gotten the last word in their imaginary argument. He ran his fingers through his hair and finally stood up, grabbing his phone and stumbling into the kitchen to start the coffee before getting into the shower.

As the mouth watering dark caffeine began to run into the carafe, Fitz made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower, relieved his bladder, pulled back the curtain, and stepped under the spray. The hot water pelting his skin made him feel a thousand percent better immediately and a lot more awake.

When he was clean, Fitz turned off the water, dried off, pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, and went back into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit down at the table to check out social media and the news on his laptop, like he did every morning before work.

There was something sitting on top of his thin computer and he squinted at it as he made his way towards it. Upon closer inspection, Fitz found some...thing! It looked like ribbon and lace.

What in the hell?

He picked the item up gingerly between his thumb and index finger and brought it closer to his face. He still had no idea what it was, but it was pink and black and kind of pretty. Fitz set his coffee mug down on the table and used two hands to figure out the mystery.

It was an itty bitty pair of panties! Sexy ones!

He looked around but of course she was snoring and drooling in bed. He wondered what this was all about. He held onto them and went back to his computer when he saw a little note sitting on top of it. It simply said:  
 ** _For later_**

A moment of panic bubbled up in him. He dropped the note as well as the lace and ribbon and grabbed his phone. He opened the calendar while chanting, "please don't be Valentine's Day" over and over. It was only February eighth. A typical Friday night and not Valentine's Day.

Thank God! He hadn't bought Olivia anything yet for the most romantic day of the year. This was a good reminder that he needed to move his ass on it though.

Fitz put his phone down and picked up the sexy panties again.

For later huh?

He only thought he wanted this day to hurry up and end earlier. Now he was ready for later to get started. But first, work...

He sprinted through the door at precisely six o'clock with a big smile on his face. His day had been grueling as hell, but thanks to a lot of creative thinking about ribbons and lace, Fitz wasn't tired at all! He wondered if his sexy little woman was home yet? "Liv?" he called out.

"In here!" she called back.

Not only was she home, she was in their bedroom!

Calm down, he told himself as he hung up his jacket. Later means bedtime. Stop being a horn dog! He made his way to their bedroom and almost tripped over his feet when he saw the sight before him in their bedroom. Later meant now. Right now!

Olivia was laying on her back on top of their bed with her legs crossed at the ankles and she was leaning back on her elbows. Her hair was hanging loosely at her shoulders and her make up looked flawless. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. She was wearing that little scrap of pink and black along with a matching bra that was equally as revealing and sexy. His hungry eyes traveled from her pink painted toenails up her toned brown legs. He noticed the ribbons on her hips tied in pretty little bows as the only thing that was holding the bottom piece on her body. He thought about untying it with his teeth and his crotch got harder.

Her flat belly was screaming for his tongue to come give it some attention. Her breasts were spilling out of the see through lace, and her nipples were screaming for attention too. His eyes landed on her face. She smiled up at him, watching him look at her.

Fitz wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and have his way with her. But he was no fool. He didn't know the meaning behind it. He had to know before he proceeded. "Is today a special day that I've forgotten about?"

Her smile grew wider and she shook her head back and forth before audibly saying, "no."

He pulled his shirt over his head immediately. "This isn't an anniversary or special day that I've forgotten. Like two years ago today was the day we had ice cream together for the first time?" Liv would celebrate something like that.

She giggled at him and said, "no."

He unzipped his jeans and unceremoniously stomped his feet up and down until he was free of them. "So, this is just...because?" he asked.

Olivia nodded at him and bent her index finger, beckoning him to her. "Come and get it, Mister."

Now he did pounce on top of her. The next few hours were a blur of hands and mouths and other body parts with lots of happy delirious moans sprinkled in.

Fitz woke up the next morning feeling completely different than he did the previous one. He was pretty sure he woke up smiling. He looked over at his wife. Olivia was still taking up all of the available space on the bed, but he didn't even care. Visions of their night together flashed through his mind. He wished he could wake her up right now and go again, but visions of Satan screaming at him had Fitz shutting those thoughts down.

He started the coffee and got into the shower, just like any other day. It was Saturday but he had to go in for a few hours just the same. He quietly hummed a happy little song while he was in the shower, feeling extra peppy. He poured his coffee and jumped online to see what was what. After a while, it was time to get going to work. And even that didn't seem all that bad this morning.

He got dressed and went into the living room to put his shoes on before walking out the door and hailing a cab. He pulled them close and put the left one on first. He tied up the comfortable black dress shoe and then slid the right one on.

Something crunched under his foot. What the hell was that?

Fitz pulled his foot back out and held his shoe up. There was a card inside his shoe. The two of hearts. He wondered how in the hell that had gotten in there? He pulled it out and dropped it on the coffee table. And that's when he noticed there was writing on the other side of it.

In black marker it read:  
 ** _Tonight, we play for clothes_**

Fitz stared at it with raised eyebrows. Was Olivia serious?

He wore these shoes every single day and he knew that card hadn't been in there the day before. It seemed that they were playing strip poker tonight! He could get behind that idea.

Again, the shorter day went by quickly, but not as quickly as Fitz would have liked. And once again, when he got home, he called out her name to see if he had beat her there. The house was empty. He rubbed his hands together anxiously. Before he could formulate a plan there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was, was going the hell away!

He opened the door and saw Olivia standing there. He gave her a confused look. "Why the hell did you knock?"

"I've been sent here to play with you." she said.

Fitz practically swallowed his tongue. "Wh..What?!"

"Poker. Play poker with you. Are you up for a game?" She glanced at his crotch.

"No. I mean yes!" He shouted. "I'm sorry. I would love to play poker with you."

"Great." She came inside and Fitz helped her out of her coat and hung it up.

"Fuck" he whispered reverently. She had on a red teddy and heels and he took his time eyeballing her small frame. This was going to be a short game.

Olivia went to the kitchen table and began setting up chips, purposefully leaning over the table to give him a view of her ass. She heard every single noise and curse word that passed through his lips. Finally, she took her seat while he openly stared at her and asked, "shall we?"

Fitz nodded mutely with his mouth hanging open and she began to deal the cards.

She let him win. Three hands later she was naked as the day she was born. Fitz had pulled her onto his lap and was kissing her with reckless abandon while his hands wandered all over her body. She broke the kiss and began panting hard as he drove her to a loud climax with his fingers. "I don't know what the fuck has come over you the last two days, but it has been spectacular. I love you, Liv."

She screamed his name as her head dropped limply to his shoulder. "Love you too" she mumbled.

Fitz scooped her up in his arms, carried her to bed, and pulled the comforter up to her neck. She had to be exhausted after not getting much sleep the night before due to their rigorous time consuming activities followed by tonight's little adventure. She would end up being crabby at work the next day and Fitz would get a call from Abby asking why her friend was being bitchy. So, he put on his pajamas bottoms and balanced himself on the edge of the bed a completely happy man.

The next morning Olivia got up with him. It was Sunday and they had no plans other than to just lay around together and be lazy for a change. She made coffee while Fitz made breakfast. It was a normal domesticated Sunday morning at home for them.

"Liiiiv?"

"Yea, babe?" she said.

"We're out of butter and syrup." He rifled through the cabinets and added, "I don't see any pancake mix either. What do you want for breakfast other than pancakes?"

She crinkled up her face. "I was really looking forward to pancakes this morning."

Fitz went to stand in front of Olivia, put his arms around her waist, and pecked her lips. "If my amazing wife wants pancakes then she shall have pancakes. I'll go to the store."

"You don't have to do that, Fitz. I can eat toast."

"After the last two days...No! If you wanted pancakes from Rhode Island, I'd drive to the tiny state and get them for you. Whatever you want, babe."

"You don't mind?" she asked with a big smile.

"Not at all. It's just up the street. Why don't you make a list of what you want for dinner and I'll get that while I'm there too. I'll be gone an hour tops."

"Good idea." She made a short list while Fitz got dressed. When he made his way into the kitchen, she handed him the small square of paper. She kissed him goodbye, which led to some hand play, and mild complaints about being hungry. Ten minutes later he was in the back of a cab on his way to the store when his phone chimed, alerting him to a text message. Fitz rolled his eyes. He knew it was probably Olivia adding something she had forgotten to the list already.

It was a text from Olivia. He opened it immediately, preparing to mentally add whatever it was to their list. It read:  
 ** _Thank you for letting me sleep last night. When you get back from the store I am going to fuck you up! I bought some lingerie that leaves nothing to the imagination. I am going to ride you so hard you'll be begging me to stop. Find me in the living room when you get home. I may or may not have bought a whip.._**

Holy fuck!

He read it again and was hard as a rock. Olivia bought a whip? What had gotten into her? Who was she this week?

He had already determined that this was going to be the fastest visit to the grocery store in his life! He paid the driver, told him he'd be out in five minutes, grabbed a buggy inside, and ran down the isles grabbing shit and putting them inside the metal on wheels.

The sole cashier at the front of the store had witnessed his harried visit. When he dashed into her line she asked in a bored voice, "do you think that was quick enough?"

He grinned at her while his chest heaved for air. "Got big plans shortly and I'm trying to hurry."

"No kidding." She scanned each item, bagged everything, and called out a total to him.

Fitz threw some bills at her and said, "keep the change" before running outside.

He had just gotten into the backseat when the cashier appeared out of nowhere and said, "you think you should take your stuff with you? You left it all inside, speed racer."

"Shit. Uhhh, yea." he told her as he opened the door. "I'll be right back." he told the cab driver. He grabbed his bags, called out, "thank you" to the cashier, and got back into the waiting yellow car.

When the cab pulled up in front of the house, Fitz threw money at him too and ran inside. He unlocked the door to their apartment and went inside, dropping the bags of food on the floor and not giving a shit about it.

He peeled out of his coat and dropped it on the floor too. He started to take his shirt off, but images of being beaten with a whip scared the shit out of him and he left it on. If she hurt him, he was gonna tell her to stop!

Fitz went into the living room and his eyes bulged out of his head. Olivia was wearing some black leather thing with zippers and chains. He wanted to try to figure out how she had gotten into it, but that thought was not at the front of his mind right now. He wanted to know where this sexy little vixen had been his whole life?

"What in the hell are you wearing?" He asked with a big smile.

"QUIET!" she commanded.

Fitz clamped his lips shut as his eyebrows went high into his forehead.

"You are not in control right now. You will do as I say. You will do it how I say. And you will do it when I say it. Any hesitation will result in punishment. Do you understand?"

Was he allowed to talk, Fitz wondered?

"Do you?" she asked louder.

"Yes, ma'am." he said meekly.

Olivia almost laughed at his words. He had never used the word ma'am in his entire life. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from even grinning. It did the trick. "Good. Take off your clothes." she commanded.

Okay. Now we're getting to the good part! He pulled his shirt over his head as he toed off his shoes. He pulled his jeans down and stood in front of her grinning again. Come and get it, babe, he thought.

Olivia gave him an inpatient look.

Fitz looked around the room like a confused puppy. When he met Olivia's gaze her saw that she was staring at his crotch. Well hello to you too, he thought to himself with a bigger grin. His grin disappeared when he felt something hit his skin. "Owww! What the fuck was that for, Liv?"

"Silence!" she bellowed.

"Silence my ass! You hit me with that thing one more time and I'll throw it out the...Owww!"

"I said silence!"

Fitz glared at her. Dominatrix Liv wasn't near as fun as he thought she would be.

"I told you to take off your clothes. But your underwear is still on."

"Fine! You want them off, I'll take them off. Keep that fucking black stick away from me. I mean it, Liv!"

Olivia leaned close to him and began whispering. "Did I hurt you, babe? I didn't mean to. I don't really know how to work this thing. I'm sorry. I'll try to be easier."

He couldn't help but smile. "You are so damn cute. Go back to being a badass, babe. It's kinda hot." he admitted.

"Really? It's not too over the top? I don't want it to be stupid."

He took the opportunity to touch her. Olivia in leather was super sexy! He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her hard as his hands continued to touch her. He pulled away from her mouth just as quickly as he had attached himself to it and whispered back, "trust me. It's not stupid. Fuck me up you, sexy woman! You promised!"

Olivia smiled at him before putting the stern look back on her face. He was crazier than she was. She gave him an inpatient stare and flicked her eyes down to his crotch again. He took the hint and kept eye contact with her as he slowly pulled them down and stood proudly in front of her without a stitch on.

Olivia licked her lips. Maybe she wasn't cut out for the dominatrix life? She wanted to attack his body, not hurt him. She stepped closer to him and gently put the whip to his skin as she slowly walked in a circle around his body. She planted little kisses on his skin wherever she pleased as she walked around him. One on his hip, another on his shoulder blade, another on his inner thigh, on his cheek. She saw his chest heaving and it made her feel proud to know she had caused that reaction in him.

"Liv? I just need to..."

She put her finger up to his lips and said, "Quiet. You are not in control here. Your needs come after my needs."

"Yea, ma'am." He grit his teeth. Fitz knew two things at this moment. One, that leather thing was going to be brought out a whole hell of a lot more often. And two, he was going to make her scream his name before the hour was up.

"Look at you learning. You're not just handsome. You're smart too." she cooed. "That deserves a reward."

Fuck yea! Reward me, Fitz wanted to yell! This game might not be so bad after all?

Olivia sank to her knees in front of him and grabbed his length. "No noises or I stop. Understand?" she asked.

What did she just say? Fitz's mind was a jumble of shit. Words! Say something you, dumbass! "Y..Ye...Yes ma'am." Oh my god why was that was so hard to say all of a sudden?!

And then Olivia took him into her mouth and the world faded away. He felt truly euphoric for a good ten seconds before she suddenly stopped. "What happened?" he demanded.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "You were making noises."

"No, I wasn't! Do it again! I won't! I promise!" he yelled.

"Are you raising your voice to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Couch. NOW!" she pointed to it.

He was still pissed he had fucked up getting oral by enjoying it! He was back to not liking this game at all! He plopped down and was surprised when Olivia straddled his lap. "Sometimes being punished is no fun for either person. Would you like a treat?"

"Yes, please."

She told him to remove the little leather thing. Fitz wasted no time taking it off.

"I'm not doing very good at this, but I'm feeling very greedy right now. I need you so bad." She settled herself over him and settled down on his lap, feeling every inch slide inside of her. They both groaned in satisfaction. "Oh god, that's soooo much better."

The next thing Fitz knew, Olivia had gripped his shoulders and began riding him like a woman possessed. And that was when his mind was firmly made up that he liked this game.

Monday morning started out to be a normal day. Fitz got up, made coffee, and got into the shower. Just like every other work day. He was grateful for the past three creative days his wife had shared with him. He got dressed and poured a cup of coffee to silently enjoy his morning routine.

He sat down at the table and went to open his laptop but noticed something sticking out from underneath it. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was...a map?

He noticed it had writing on it. What was his little woman up to now? In her pretty handwriting it said:  
 _ **Tonight is all about exploring each other**_

She was getting pretty damn good with this creative shit. She wanted to explore each other huh? He could get behind that. Hell, he would get behind that he thought with a smirk. If she was up for it, he'd make damn sure he was too. He went to the junk drawer and looked for a marker. When he found one, he put the lid in his mouth and pulled the marker from it. Underneath Olivia's words, in his barely legible left handed scratch he wrote:  
 _ **Call me Magellan**_

He dropped the map on top of the table, put the marker back where he got it, and headed to work with a grin. It would do her some good to know he was looking forward to another night of sexy shenanigans.

He unlocked the door nine hours later with his curiosity at an all time high. He wondered exactly what she had in mind for him tonight? He'd been wondering about it all day long. Exploring each other. He had his own ideas of what that meant, but this Olivia called the shots. He just played by the rules.

"Is that you, Magellan?" he heard Olivia call out.

He picked up the mail and flipped through it quickly while muttering an answer to her question. "You expecting someone else?"

"Nope. Just you." She replied in a sultry tone.

Fitz looked up at her, expecting to see more sexy lingerie on his wife. Instead, he noted that Olivia had on some little bitty shorts and a tank top. Her hair was piled up on top of her head. How in the hell was he gonna be able to do the things he had envisioned all day long at work if she had clothes on?

He went back to the mail. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I won my case in court today."

He looked back up at her and smiled. "That's because you're amazing. Congratulations, babe."

"Thank you." She went closer to him and took the mail out of his hands. "I already looked through it. It's mostly junk, and it can wait."

This was what he had been waiting for. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. "Exploring" was all she said.

Fitz grinned as he was led away.

She led him beyond their bedroom and Fitz was more than a little confused. Where were they going? The further they walked he realized the only thing back here was the bathroom. Ahhhh, maybe Liv wanted to get things started with a shared shower? He could work with that!

When he stepped into the smaller room, however, the lights were off, and he instantly saw all of the candles she had lit. It was a wonder the shower curtain wasn't in flames. The tub was filled with water and Olivia led him to it. "Are we taking a bath?" he asked.

"We are."

This could be interesting too, he thought.

After she took her sweet time taking his clothes off, he stepped into the tub that was filled with steaming hot water. "Shit, this is hot!"

"You'll be able to stay in there a lot longer if it's hot now." she advised.

He gingerly sat down and leaned back against the wall of the tub, closed his eyes, and sighed heavily, loving the feel of the hot water on his skin. He immediately let go of all the preconceived notions he had enjoyed at work of how the evening would go. This was so much better. His wife was a genius.

"You sit in here and I'll be back to wash you up in a few minutes." Olivia told him.

His eyes opened and he looked up at her. "You're not getting in with me?" he whined.

"It's just a few minutes. Enjoy some you time. I'll be back. I promise." She leaned over the tub and gave him a soft lingering kiss. She wanted to drive him to the brink of wanting her to stay, but she had things to do. A little teasing never hurt anyone though. As predicted, he tried to grab her hand and pull Olivia into the water with him, but she was quicker and evaded his large hands. She was grinning at him when she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later, he had just about dozed off when Olivia came back into the bedroom. The noise of the door opening startled him, and water sloshed in the tub, pushing some over the edge and onto the floor. "Nice nap?" she asked.

"I feel fantastic. This was a great idea."

"It was?" she asked with mock surprise. When would he learn that all of her ideas were good ones?

"MmmHmm. Come get in here with me. You've got some places that I'd like to explore, and I'm pretty sure you are desperate to get your hands on me too?" he said confidently.

"You think so?"

"MmmHmm. Come explore with me, Liv."

"I guess I've got a minute?" she teased.

He watched her as she got undressed, picking out the parts of her that he would be exploring first. When she was naked, he pulled her into the tub and said, "this is gonna take more than a minute."

"I was hoping you'd say that." she chuckled and began touching him under the water.

Tuesday morning Fitz was up before his alarm went off. Like the movie Ground Hog Day, he knew how this day would play out. He knew Olivia was in the middle of the bed, he knew he was hanging onto the edge of it by sheer determination, and he knew there was a clue for him in the kitchen somewhere. He slithered out of bed silently and went to look for it. He looked like a kid on Christmas Day.

On the kitchen counter, in front of the coffee pot, he found his clue. It was a Hershey's kiss with another note written by Liv.  
 _ **Something for my sweet man to nibble on**_  
 _ **There's more to come tonight. I'll take care of dinner**_

Something to nibble on? That could mean so many different things. He started the coffee as he thought about as many as he could. Fitz was grinning widely by the time he got out of the shower. One of those very inventive thoughts had to be close to what Olivia had in mind. He could wait. He'd been waiting as he went through the motions at work for the past few days. One more couldn't hurt.

He had to text her to let her know that he was running late that afternoon. Something had come up and he had to stay for a little while to get it straightened out. Of course this shit happened on nibbling night! Fucking idiots he worked with!

Finally, an hour and a half later, he came through the front door. He was tired, and for some reason he really wanted nothing more than to take a bath. He'd think about that later. "Liiiiiiiiii..." he started to call out, but the words died in his throat.

Olivia was lying on top of the kitchen table with something all over her. She picked up her head and looked at him. "Oh, hi. You're home!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and then locked it. "'Oh, hi. You're home?' Are you fucking insane? Somebody could have seen you!"

"Yea, but they didn't. Dinner's ready!" she sang with a smile.

He dropped his keys and went closer to look at her. "What the hell is all...Is that sushi?" he exclaimed.

"Yea. I told you I'd take care of dinner. I thought I'd make it interesting. And pretty too."

Interesting and pretty weren't the right words for it. He licked his lips as he walked around the table and eyed her. She had two California rolls sitting in her nipples, with more leading down the middle of her body. At her center, she had three of four pretty flowers sitting there as a covering and one of her legs was bent at the knee. She looked delicious, and it had nothing to do with the food laying on her naked form.

He spotted the chopsticks in her right hand and plucked them from her. "This could be your best idea yet."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I definitely do. And when I'm done eating dinner, I'll be having my dessert since it's right underneath it." he informed her.

"That's the plan, babe."

Fitz dipped his head and kissed his wife deeply. As he began to pull away, she craned her head trying to keep connection with his lips. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't spill my dinner."

"Are you really telling me what to do right now?" she asked.

He leaned down with his mouth open wide and scooped the food into his mouth, dragging his tongue across her left nipple. Fitz enjoyed the food, but not near as much as he enjoyed the noises that came out of his wife's mouth. "I am." he stated confidently when his mouth was empty again.

Olivia kept her eyes riveted on her husband's as she pushed her other breast towards him. This one is the same thing. I got your favorite."

"That was very thoughtful. Thank you, babe." Instead of eating what she was offering him, Fitz walked around the table, staring at her from every angle. "I'll get to it."

This was not the way Olivia had imagined this turning out. He was supposed to be at her mercy. He was supposed to be mesmerized by her naked body that had all the interesting parts covered up with food and flowers. He was supposed to be so excited about eating off her body that nothing else mattered because his wife was the smartest woman he'd ever met. Instead, he was stalking her like prey. He had a dangerous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, as if he had the upper hand.

Her internal ramblings kept her so preoccupied that she missed seeing him suddenly lean over her navel and pick up the rolled food that was lying perfectly still there. The second she felt his mouth on her skin, she snapped back to attention. He wasted no time going for the one just above it as well.

"Why aren't you using the chopsticks, Fitz? It's what I got them for." she reminded him.

He looked at his hand, as if he had forgotten that he had been holding them the whole time. His smirk became bigger and his eyes zeroed in on her exposed nipple. Holding the chopsticks just so, Fitz lightly pinched the stiff bud between them and then released it. He repeated the process a few times until it became even stiffer. When her nipple was standing at attention for him, he quickly dipped his head and began sucking on it. Softly at first, and then he became more aggressive.

She tried to be still. She really did. But it seemed Fitz was doing his best to screw up the hard work she had put into preparing his dinner. "More" she whimpered and reached for him.

He had been enjoying torturing her so fully that he didn't even notice her tiny hands unbuckling his belt until he felt her trying to tug his jeans down. He released her nipple with a loud noise and said, "hey, hey, hey!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" she whined. "I want to play too!"

"You're the plate and plates don't play. But...fun fact about me, I was a picky eater as a kid, so I need to play with my food for a little while first. Then I'll eat it."

"Fitz, I swear to god if you don't..." she started to threaten.

He pulled the flowers off of her center, threw them on the floor, pushed her bent leg to the side, and slid a finger inside of her, moving it in and out of her. Fuck, she was sexy just like this! "If I don't what?" he asked.

"ohmygod!" she moaned as she gripped the edge of the table.

"What are you gonna do, Liv? Tell me" He leaned down and went back to sucking her nipple as his finger moved double time and his thumb began rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves. He felt her fingers grip his hair immediately.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." She took a deep breath and then screamed, "Oh god!"

Fitz lifted his head slightly and blew on her nipple. "That's right. You do what I say not the other way around."

"More! Now!" she demanded as her chest heaved.

Fitz picked up the remaining five rolled up sushi rolls and set them on a plate on the counter. He grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it to the end of the table. Gripping Olivia's ankles, he jerked her to the end of the table and pushed her legs open wide before diving in with his mouth and fingers. He spelled his name on her most sensitive area as she writhed and moaned and exploded again.

He had never before been so thankful that his wife had eager fingers. While she caught her breath, he pulled the front of his undone jeans and underwear down over his narrow hips and drove into her without hesitation. Every time she called out his name it drove him to go faster and harder. He was rapidly pounding into her in no time at all until he grunted loudly and stilled.

Fitz promised to clean up the mess in the morning before he left for work. Olivia gave in on that point, but the two of them took a quick shower before falling into an exhausted deep sleep the second they both hit the bed.

Fitz looked everywhere for a clue on Thursday morning. He knew Olivia had one for him. He was just getting used to finding them all over the house. But he was having a hard time finding today's hint. She never hid them somewhere inconspicuous, but rather in plain sight for him to find. After a while, he gave up and left for work before he was late.

The entire day at work he thought about the lack of a clue in the house. The only conclusion he came to was that the little game was now over. On one hand, he was a little glad to know he could return to a full night's sleep for a change. Olivia had kept things spicy and interesting, but after a week of sexcapades, he was okay with things going back the way they had been before it all started.

On the other hand, he would really miss wondering what creative thing she was going to come up with for them to do together. They had spent every night in together and he felt closer to her than he had in a while. He also had enjoyed watching her dominant playful side come out more. If this was the end of their nightly fun, he wanted them to re-live some of them again whenever the mood struck.

He walked through the door carrying Chinese food for dinner. He put his keys in the bowl and set the food on the table, then hung up his coat. Turning back to the table, Fitz reached inside the bag to pull out their food when he saw a picture propped up against the centerpiece of the kitchen table. It was a polaroid.

He picked up the picture and saw his wife smiling at him and pointing to the left. She had on a bright red button up shirt with matching red lipstick and hoop earrings. She looked beautiful, just like she always did. Fitz looked at her extended finger and wondered what she had been pointing at? He also wanted to know when the picture had been taken? It looked recent. He flipped the photograph over to see if there was writing on the back. There was nothing. Weird.

Holding the picture between his fingers, he put it back where he found it on the table. He didn't even know if she was home yet. He looked towards the living room to call her name when he saw another picture. The food was left forgotten on the table as he went to the door frame where the picture appeared to have been taped. He gently pulled it free from the painted wood and pulled it to his eyes for closer inspection.

Something was different in this picture. Just slightly. He held onto it but went back to the table to retrieve the first photograph. He compared the two pictures. In the second picture, Liv had on the same shirt, but the top button was undone. She was smiling in this picture as well and once again her finger was pointing to the left.

Fitz lifted his head and looked in that direction. Over on the lamp shade another picture was taped. He grinned as he made his way to get it. This was Liv's fun for tonight. He wondered where she was. He decided to skip a few steps and dashed into their bedroom to surprise her.

But she wasn't there.

He went back into the living room to get the picture from the lamp shade. Olivia had undone another button on her shirt. There was only one button left and that meant she would either be naked in the next one or naked somewhere waiting for him. We wondered giddily which one it would be? He looked at her finger. It was pointing left again.

The only thing to the left was the window. He opened the blinds, wondering if the clue was up against the glass? There the next picture of Olivia was, taped to the outside of the window! Was she fucking crazy? Was she outside?

Fitz jerked on the string and the blinds immediately lifted all the way to the top. Fitz pressed his head up against the glass and craned his head looking down and as far up as he could see. She wasn't out there. He looked at the picture. All three buttons on her shirt were opened, and her finger was pointing up.

He looked up one more time. Olivia expected him to climb out on the fire escape? In February? In New York? Was she crazy?

Stomping into the kitchen, he grabbed his coat, opened the window, and began climbing out. It wasn't too bad out. The sun still hadn't set yet, so the heat it was giving off definitely helped a lot. Still, it was strange for a winter night, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He began climbing the stairs.

About halfway up, he saw another picture. He snatched it up and put it on top of the others in his hand before someone might see it. He realized the stupidity of his actions after he had already done them. He didn't care. He sat down on one of the steps and looked at the picture. Olivia had taken she shirt off!

She had one arm across her chest, effectively blocking his view of her perfect breasts. She wore a smirk now, and it taunted him from the still image. She was crazy as hell and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Olivia's finger pointed up. So up he went.

At the top of the stairs was the roof of the building. It was a wide open place and he glanced around for Olivia or the next picture. Anything! He didn't see either one of those things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker. He turned his head and saw his crazy wife. She was sitting down, completely topless, holding the old fashioned camera towards her body, and had just taken a picture. And now she was giggling and had pulled a blanket or her coat on her shoulders.

"Is tonight crazy night?" He asked her.

"It may very well be." she said, still laughing. She handed him the picture.

As it came into focus, he noticed that her hand was no longer blocking his view. Her directionally instructive finger was bent and beckoning him close to her. Fitz slid the pictures into his coat pocket for safe keeping. And so he could pull them out and look at them whenever he wanted to. He grinned at the picture, and then down at his wife. "When I woke up this morning and didn't see a clue, I thought the fun was all over."

Olivia got to her feet and stood in front of him. "We are the most fun people on this damn planet. The fun is never over for us."

"I just meant..." he began.

"I know what you meant." she interrupted. "Tonight is the last night. I wanted to do something special for you for Valentine's Day, so I thought seven days of teasing and pleasing you would be different? It was fun to learn how to play poker with you, to let my inner dominatrix out for a little while, to text you creative sexy things, and all of the other fun things we did together."

"It's been a great seven days and you've made it the most memorable Valentine's Day ever for me. I know it was probably a lot to come home from work and pour all this energy into something for us to do every night. I love you for doing it all for me. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really." he assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"Can you tell me what the hell we are doing up here on the roof though?" he asked, looking around.

"You haven't guessed yet?" she asked with a playful grin.

"To test the fire escape to make sure it works?"

She stepped even closer and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "We are." She kissed his other cheek. "Having sex" She kissed his nose, and felt his arms go around her waist and pull her pelvis closer to his. "Up here."

"Reeeeally?" he asked with a lopsided grin. "Olivia Grant. If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you are turning in a sex-a-holic!"

"Just trying to spice it up." she said, looking up at him

"I don't think it can get much spicier, Liv." he said and pecked her lips.

"Hold me close. It's cold up here."

"Let me see." He pulled her away from his body slightly and while she whined, he looked at her hardened nipples. They could cut glass if necessary. "Let me warm you up."

He dipped his head and dragged his tongue up from the bottom of her breast, over her nipple, and back on top the smooth skin above it as his hand worked on keeping the other one warm. She turned into putty under his touch.

Thursday morning when Olivia woke up the house was quiet. Fitz had left for work a little while ago. The smell of coffee was still in the air and she went to the cabinet to grab a mug. As she poured herself a cup something caught her eye. On the counter was the card she had left out for Fitz to find this morning. He had opened it and stood it up on the counter. It made her smile to see.

It had been a great week, showing him how creative she could be. She had surprised herself in a few of her attempts. All in all, Fitz seemed to like seeing her fun and playful side emerge a little more. He had benefited just as much as she had. She sipped her coffee and also realized that she was glad the week was over. She was exhausted. She would never tell her husband what it took to carry out all of that creativity. It had been well worth all the effort to see the look on his face every night when he got home. But she was looking forward to sleeping late on Saturday morning without having to run around the house to put something on or try to remember where she had hid something in hopes that he wouldn't find it before it was time for him to see it.

She went to set her now empty mug in the sink and saw a little note beside it in Fitz's handwriting.  
 _ **Be ready to go somewhere with me when I get home**_

Had he caught the creative romance bug? And why couldn't he wait until she had rested up some from this bout of creativity? She wondered what he had in mind? It could be anything knowing that man of hers. Still, even though she knew she had an eight hour day of work ahead of her, followed by a surprise trip with her spouse, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Where were they going? She knew it would be on her mind all day long.

Olivia always got home before Fitz. Always. She unlocked the front door, went inside, and changed clothes. And then changed again. And then wondered what the hell she should be wearing? Something dressy? Casual? What? She sent him a text to ask.

The front door opened, and Fitz walked in to find Olivia pacing in the kitchen and looking at her phone. "Hi."

"Hi." she said with a grin. "You didn't answer my text."

"You know how you've been thinking about this all day long. Trying to figure out what's going on? Where we're going? What the deal is?"

"Yea."

He pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips. "That's what I've been living with the past six days. One day won't kill you, babe. But as a female, I know you need to know these things to keep your sanity. Casual is best. You look perfect. And before you ask, you will not be under dressed. I promise."

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" She asked with a grin.

He pretended to think it over. "This is your Valentine's Day gift. I got us a room at the Waldorf with a California king size bed. We are getting couples massages innnnnnn..." he let go of her long enough to look at his watch. "An hour and a half."

"SHUT UP!" Olivia squealed joyfully.

"We are sleeping in late tomorrow morning and after eating brunch, I thought I'd take my favorite little Valentine out for some shopping. Wherever you want to go." He loved watching the smile on her face bloom. If he wasn't mistaken, the mention of the massage and sleeping late made her eyes glaze over. She was probably pretty tired from the past week too.

"Are you serious?"

"You spent so much time and energy into making the last six days unforgettable, that I wanted to do something small for you." he explained.

"This isn't small! This is amazing! I'm so excited, babe! Thank you! I've got to pack though if we're going shopping!"

"Abs came by and packed a bag for you on her lunch break today. We are good to go. If you're ready?"

"She did? You really thought of everything, didn't you?" She was touched.

"I tried to. If I forgot something, we'll just buy it while we're out. You ready to go?"

"Hell yes! Happy Valentine's Day, Fitz. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, Liv."

As they walked out the door with their bag, Olivia looked up at him and asked, "why did you get the California king? That's too big for just the two of us."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, sliding his arm around her waist.


	11. Mission Accomplished

_I've been missing my favorite family, so I made a one shot about them. It started out to be a Father's Day story, but I forgot to post it & changed it into a July Fourth one instead. I hope you like it_

 **Mission Accomplished**

It was July Fourth.

Usually that meant a relaxing morning at home followed by Fitz and Olivia taking their three kids to a nearby park for a few hours to let them get some energy out of their little systems followed by coming home to give them a much needed nap. But today wasn't a typical holiday. It was Fitz's birthday and that meant doing all of those things while reminding Fitz that he was the best daddy and husband anyone could ask for.

On top of all of that, both of their parents were coming over later on for a cook out. Fitz's brother Thad and his family promised to come by as well. It was going to be a busy but fun afternoon. Olivia just needed to tire out their children so she could prep everything and get some of the cooking out of the way while the three kids napped.

Olivia had decided to make pancakes for breakfast in the shape of a D and explained to the kids that it stood for Daddy since it was his birthday. But when she brought a D shaped pancake to her husband of six years, she plopped down on his lap at the kitchen table. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Olivia leaned close to his ear, and quietly explained the real meaning of the pancakes to him followed by a demand. "I want some D later on. Can you help me out with that?"

Fitz's arms came around her waist and possessively tightened their hold on her the more she whispered in his ear. "I think it can be arranged" he told her with a hungry look.

"Yea?" she asked, pleased with herself.

"MmmmHmmm." He pecked her lips and let his hand roam a little lower to rub her hip.

She pulled back from his ear and clapped excitedly saying, "yayyyy."

"But..." Fitz began.

"Of course it can't be that easy." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"It is my birthday, Liv."

"Yea? And?" she asked impatiently.

"And, that means that you are supposed to give me a gift. Not the other way around." he explained with a superior grin.

"I made you a picture frame out of colored macaroni and glue. What else do you want from me?" she asked sarcastically.

"But that's what I made him, mommy." Lincoln whined.

"Awww, thank you, buddy." Fitz told his oldest son. "I can't wait to see it and get a picture of us in it."

Looking at his wife, Fitz raised his eyebrows and shot her a sympathetic look. "I guess you'll need to give me something else, huh? Since I already have one of those."

"It's a good thing I have a back-up plan isn't it?" She asked, giving him a defiant look. Looking at her three kids, Olivia told them, "after the three of you finish eating your breakfast, we'll give daddy his presents and get ready to go play in the park for a while. Okay?"

Three little voices cheered loudly before excitedly rushing through the creative breakfast. The park was their favorite place to go these days and they wanted to hurry up and get there. Fitz caught his wife's gaze before he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips up at her. She shook her head back and forth with a grin before leaning down to gently touch her lips to his.

"Ewwww, daddy. Das gwoss." Two year old Kate said loudly with a crinkled face.

Fitz pulled away from his wife's lips and chuckled at their daughter. Pointing a finger at her he sternly said, "that's right. It IS gross! You just remember that when you're all grown up little lady. Boys are not allowed to kiss my princess. Right?"

"Wite!" She agreed with a huge content grin. "All da kisses is for daddy."

He gestured to his angelic princess, who had syrup all over her face, in wonder. "Who said daughters are harder than sons?"

Kate promising all her kisses to her father at the age of two made her perfection in her father's eyes. He was in for a rude awakening when she hit twelve or thirteen and didn't believe that anymore. "Let's finish up everyone so we can get going to the park. Can you watch them while I go get dressed please?" She asked her husband.

"Yea, I've got them. Go ahead." he replied and went back to his own breakfast.

Olivia and Fitz got the three kids dressed and ready after cleaning them up from their sticky breakfast. They went to their bedrooms to get the birthday gifts they had each made for their dad. True to his word, Lincoln gave his father a picture frame made from painted macaroni glued onto cardboard. Fitz made an exaggerated surprised sound when he pulled the frame from the small blue bag. "Link! This is really nice. Thank you, buddy. Maybe mommy can take our picture at the park today and I can put it in the frame? What do you think about that?"

"Yea!" Lincoln exclaimed. "That would be cool. And you could put it on your desk at the bakery."

"Good idea. Come give me a hug, little man." He squished his son extra hard, telling him, "I'm squishing your guts together." It always made the boy giggle. Carter was next. "What do you have there, dude?"

"I maded you this." Carter said proudly and thrust the red bag towards his dad. It was a framed work of art. It looked like the word DAD had been taped to the paper before the painting had begun. And then it looked like Carter had gone to town painting, using lots of bright colors. When the three letters were removed, Fitz's title stood out in contrast to the paint. It was brilliant.

"Wow! I love it, Carteroni. I'm going to hang it up at the bakery with Link's."

Fitz's mini twin grinned just like his father and flew into his father's arms without waiting for the invitation. "I knowed you'd lub it."

"I really do, buddy. You might just be the best painter in the house?" Fitz replied.

Olivia cleared her throat loudly from across the room and shook her head back and forth in a hurried fashion while pointing at their daughter, who was still waiting her turn to give her daddy his gift.

Katie put her hand on her hip, the same impatient way Fitz had seen her mother do a million times when she was frustrated. He bit back a laugh at the sight of it. Not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings, Fitz smiled and said, "the best boy painter who is two years old."

Olivia gave her husband a thumbs up while her tiny twin dropped her hand from her hip and smiled lovingly at her father. Fitz set her on his lap and said, "Okay, Katie my princess. Did you make me something for my birthday too?"

"Yup. It's in da bag daddy. You gots to open it." She explained to him.

Fitz grinned at his only daughter. She was already so big at two years old. She could do no wrong in his eyes. Well, not much wrong. She had meltdowns that made him wish he was deaf sometimes. An angel should never make those kinds of noises he thought with a smile. "Can I open it now please?" he asked her.

She nodded and handed him the pink bag. Only she could get away with giving Fitzgerald Grant a pink gift bag. She had made Fitz a birthday card with a pink flower on it. The flower itself was made using her little paint coated hand. Fitz's eyes grew intentionally large and he looked at his daughter. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

She nodded again, but after a few seconds she turned in his arms, got into his ear, and loudly whispered, "Mommy helped me a wittle bit."

Fitz winked at her and both of them turned their heads to look at Olivia. He cupped her ear while continuing to look at his wife with pure adoration and said in a whispered voice loud enough for Liv to hear, "that's what mommies do best. They help. And you have the best mommy in the whole world."

"Happy birfday." Katie wrapped her pudgy little arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I lub you daddy."

She knew how to melt his heart, Fitz thought as he held on to Katie and rubbed circles on her back. He was endlessly wrapped around her little finger and they both knew it. "I love you too, baby." he told her quietly. "Thank you for my present."

Once the smaller Grants were safely buckled into their car seats Fitz backed out of the driveway and headed for the park. No sooner were the doors of the car opened at the park and the kids unbuckled, than they darted towards the grassy covered play area and loudly informed each other what they wanted to play on first between breathless wild giggles. They were pushed high on swings, slid down bright colored curling plastic slides, climbed on the jungle gym, were held at the waist as they energetically crossed the monkey bars, and rolled down small hills. And then did it all over again; several times.

Two hours later, Lincoln, Carter, and Kate were way past whiney. They were in the beginning stages of meltdown mode. Olivia knew they had a small window of time in which to get them home and into their beds before it got ugly. Luckily, they fell asleep a few minutes after the car started moving and peace was returned to the parents.

"Babe? I need to run into the store to grab a few things for the cook out." Olivia said as she rifled through her purse.

"Fine, but if they wake up before you get back into the car, it's your ass!" he warned.

She glanced over at him with mischief in her twinkling brown eyes. "You just want to get your hands on my ass."

"You do still owe me a birthday gift." he pointed out with mischief in his own bright blue eyes. "And you already know how much I love your ass. It seems like the logical gift choice to me."

Olivia grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him over to her side of the car with a smoldering look on her face. "You just wait and see what I have in mind for you later on, mister."

Fitz hooked a finger in the V of her shirt, pulled it towards his body, and then peered down the front of it. The low growl that escaped his lips was unintentional, but the long look he gave her blue bra covered breasts was on purpose. He slowly lifted his head, his finger still pulling her shirt open and kissed her. "Can you get any sexier?"

She grinned at him, jerked her thumb towards the store, and said, "Most definitely! I'm about to use a coupon in there."

"Mmmmm, I'm barely containing myself over here, Liv." He pecked her smiling lips and released her shirt, satisfied to see that he had properly stretched it out. Maybe he'd be glancing down the front of her shirt a lot more this afternoon.

"That is not happening!" Olivia said, bringing Fitz back to the present.

"What isn't?" he asked innocently.

"No! I saw that devilish look as your eyes glazed over. Whatever you were just thinking, the answer is no."

Fitz slowly leaned closer to her and got into her neck. She was putty in his hands when his mouth got anywhere near her neck. He planted a gentle kiss under her ear and whispered, "it's my birthday and you owe me a gift."

He was clouding her mind with his skilled mouth on her skin. And he needed to stop with the sexual innuendos too. Olivia barely escaped turning into a puddle of desperate need right there in the car before she came back to her senses. She abruptly pulled her head back from his, smiled politely at him, and said, "you're not my daddy."

A wolfish grin crossed his face and Olivia had a funny feeling that he had a sarcastic comeback for that one. "That's not what you said the other night, Liv. You called me daddy at least a half a dozen..."

She quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled on it, opening the door. She stumbled out of the car and took a deep breath of Fitz free air as her husband smirked from the driver's seat and watched his sexually worked up wife try to get herself together. She pointed at him and said, "Stop talking! I gotta go." She staggered towards the automatic doors of the grocery store congratulating herself on getting away from him before things got out of control. She pulled her list from the back pocket of her shorts and disappeared inside.

Fitz watched his sexy little wife walk towards the doors like a drunk old man. Yea, he still had that effect on her. Knowing it did wonders for his pride. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him later on. He planned to give as good as he got. He kept his eyes on her backside until she was safely inside the store. It was going to be a long afternoon, but he'd be looking forward to the long hot night they'd spend tangled up in each other's arms once the afternoon festivities were over.

When they were finally home, Olivia put the sleeping twins in their father's arms and she gently pulled Lincoln from his car seat and cradled him in her arms. He was a mass of long legs and arms, just like his father and Olivia knew he'd end up tall like his dad too. She tenderly pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face as his head rested heavily on her chest. Motherly love swelled up inside her as her oldest baby clung to her in sleep.

The three of them were laid down in their beds and the grown ups tiptoed out of their rooms, praying their children would stay asleep for a while longer. Fitz and Olivia made their way to the kitchen and began pulling the recently purchased items from the plastic store bags and setting them on the kitchen counter.

Fitz washed his hands, put the ground beef in a bowl, seasoned it, began forming patties, and set them on a platter. The hot dogs that his children preferred required no special attention and he was thankful as he put both the covered burger platter and small plastic covered package of kid food inside the refrigerator.

Olivia put eggs and potatoes on the stove to boil for potato salad while her husband dealt with the meat. As they cooked, she prepped the baked beans and put the casserole dish in the oven on low. Three colorful bags of chips sat on the counter near the hamburger and hot dog buns while Olivia rinsed off the baby carrots and put them in a bowl and set them in the fridge. She was happy that her three kids loved the raw orange vegetable and she offered it to them at least once a week. Juices and two liter drinks were put into the refrigerator as well, and available room was getting scarce in there now.

Once everything was cooking or ready to be cooked, Fitz took his wife's hand and led her to their couch. They both let out a tired sigh and rested their heads on the other's shoulder as they sat side by side. "The kids will be waking up shortly" he informed her.

"Nooooo, don't say that. Not yet." she whined and curled her knees under her body and leaned against his side.

Fitz chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go and lie down for a while too?"

Olivia craned her head to look up at him. "Babe? It's your birthday. You go lay down for a while. I've got this."

He pulled his wife onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her while the other one patted her ass. "I want my present well rested for energetic use later on. I know you were up late with Link last night working on his frame."

"Don't you want to take a nap though? You worked some long hours this week." she reminded him.

"I'm good. I promise." he assured her. "Go. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"An hour does sound like heaven right now." Olivia admitted. She leaned towards his face and gave him a soft kiss. "You're the best. You know it?"

"I do know it. And now we both know it." Fitz stated confidently.

"Oh boy." Olivia muttered. "I'm gonna go before your swelled head sucks all the air out of this room."

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia stirred in her sleep. Something was happening. She could feel something tugging at her. She struggled to figure out if it was happening in her dream or in reality. The heaviness of exhaustion bore down on her, but still she tried to open her bleary eyes. Like a shot, it suddenly became very clear what she was experiencing, and her eyes flew open wide as realization hit her.

The first thing she saw was the top of her husband's head. He was on his knees and practically sitting on top of her. She squinted at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to do, and then it hit her. He had gotten her shorts unbuttoned and was trying to peel them down her legs. She gripped a handful of his sandy brown curls and asked, "what do you think you're doing?"

Fitz stopped his task and looked up at his wife, who was now wide awake. He grinned at her. "It should be obvious, shouldn't it?" he asked smugly and went back to his task.

Impatience bubbled to the surface and Olivia gripped his hair tighter and held him in place. "WHY are you attempting to take off my clothes?"

"Don't blame me. I was coming through here to jump in the shower when I heard you making sex noises in your sleep." He shrugged. "I thought I'd jump you instead."

"As if, Fitz!" she replied impatiently and let go of his hair.

He chuckled at her. "I'm not kidding. Now stop moving around so I can go back to my work. I've almost got them off. Then you can try to go back to sleep."

"Why would I be making sex noises in my sleep?" she asked in a quiet but demanding voice as she tried to yank her shorts back up.

"How in the hell would I know? Were you dreaming about anything specific?" He knew that she was. Besides the sex noises, Fitz had heard her pant his name in her sleep too. Apparently, the flirting in the car had more of an effect on her than even she realized.

Olivia had been dreaming about her crazy husband doing crazy things to her and with her. But she wasn't about to tell him that. His ego didn't need any more assistance. So, she lied. "No. I wasn't dreaming about anything at all. I was exhausted."

She might have been exhausted, but she was also worked up too. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming about me doing...things to you?" He gently batted her hands away and tried to pull his wife's shorts down.

"Maybe we have a few minutes?" Olivia said, and let go of her shorts.

I guess her exhaustion is all gone now, Fitz thought. She sure seemed wide awake and ready to go at the moment. He wasn't going to argue that point right now though. He could get a lot done in a few minutes. If the kids weren't awake yet, they were sure to be when their mother screamed at the finish line. The thought of her screaming was so sexy, it had Fitz doubling his efforts.

He threw her shorts on the floor somewhere and reached for the waistband of her panties when all of a sudden the front door opened, and a loud voice yelled, "Helloooo? Where the hell is everyone?"

Olivia immediately bolted upright on the large bed and kept a death grip on her underwear. With wide eyes she whispered to her husband, "Is that...?"

"Yup. That's your father. I guess your parents are here." Fitz replied. "You want me to finish before he gets up here and finds us? It'll be like old times, Liv."

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Where are my shorts? I've got to get dressed!"

"You know, our parents know that we have three kids, and I'm pretty certain that they are aware of exactly how those three kids were made." Fitz began.

"Stop talking, Fitz! I don't want to imagine my parents thinking about us having sex! And I definitely don't want them to catch us. So where are my shorts?"

"What's the big deal? Everyone has sex." Fitz was finding the situation very humorous. His wife scrambling around looking for her discarded clothing like a lunatic was like icing on the cake.

She stopped and looked over at him with a superior look. "Really? Does that mean you'd be ok with catching your adult daughter and her husband in the middle of..."

"NO MORE TALKING!" Fitz exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes tightly together and put his hands on his ears. "I see your point. But for the record, that was mean. I never want you to say that to me again."

"As long as we understand each other." She pulled her shorts on and shooed Fitz out the door to go greet her parents before they came upstairs.

The kids got up shortly afterwards and were ready for something to eat. While she slept, Fitz put the potato salad together, turned off the oven – but left the baked beans inside to keep them warm, and had turned on the grill. The only thing left to do was cook the burgers and hot dogs.

"Look at you, taking care of business." Liv praised him and pecked his lips.

"I've got business to finish with you later on." He threatened in a low voice.

"Let's just get through the cook out first please." Olivia said smiling at him.

"The foods not done yet? Really, Fitz?" Thad called from the back door of the house. "I'm starving over here man!"

"Unka Sad!" The twins shrieked and bolted towards him with matching grins.

"I was waiting for you to show up and complain about it first. Mission accomplished. I guess I can start cooking now. Dad, watch the grill for me for a minute please." Fitz walked towards his brother and then past him, scooping up his three nieces and kissing their cheeks. "What's a cook out without some ladybugs?"

"Uncle Fitz!" They giggled, and happily kissed him back. "Where's aunt Livia?"

"I thought you came to see me? Not her!" Fitz demanded, and blew raspberries on their cheeks.

"We came to see bof of you." Megan informed him.

"I guess that's okay? She's in the kitchen. But don't give her more hugs than me. I'll be counting!" Fitz threatened. He heard the girls giggle, telling each other 'he's so silly' as they ran to find Olivia. He gave his sister in law a hug followed by his mother and Olivia's. Sliding on his red apron that was hanging up  
in the kitchen and grabbing the meats from the refrigerator, Fitz made his way back to the grill amid the chaos around him.

In no time at all he had the burgers and hot dogs grilled to perfection. Fitz slid open the glass door that led into the living room and bellowed to his wife. "LIIIIIIIIV? Can you bring the hamburger and hot dog buns out to me please?"

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Not yet, but you will be later on, Fitz thought to himself with a smirk. He wondered what she had been dreaming about before he woke her up. He'd have to ask once he got her naked. God, he wanted her! He'd give just about anything to make everyone go away, and the grandparents to take the kids for the night so he could make Olivia scream all night long. He just knew he could have her begging for him in less than ten minutes. If only...

"Here ya go." She chirped from behind him and set the buns down. Her brown eyes zeroed in on his foggy blue ones. "Uh oh. What were you just thinking about? As if I don't already know."

He looked to make sure no one was in the backyard before turning the grill off, closing the lid, and turning his full attention to his wife. There was a predatory gleam in his eye. He put his hands on her shoulders and walked her backwards towards the side of the house. Her full lips were crying out to be kissed and he stared at them intently for a good thirty seconds. His hands were no longer interested in Olivia's shoulders, and slid lower and around to firmly grip her backside. He uttered the obvious. "I want you."

He was a madman! Completely insane! Olivia turned her head towards the backdoor of their house. Not a soul was outside. She fixed her attention on her very sexy husband with his red apron hanging from his neck. "This apron is giving me flashbacks to our pre-baby days. Remember our cooking lessons?" She asked with a grin.

"MmmHmm. In vivid detail." Fitz replied grinning.

"You look sexy in an apron. And...out of one too."

"Yea?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea" she affirmed. Remembering what he had done to her in the car earlier, Olivia hooked a slender finger around one of the apron straps and pulled him slowly towards her until their lips connected in an equally slow and sensual kiss. No wonder he did things like that to her. The power she felt in doing the simple act was hot, Olivia mused!

This was interesting. What had just gotten into his wife, he wondered. Fitz's left arm came up and rested on the side of the house just above her head as he deepened the kiss. He peeked down at Olivia and watched as she ran her little hands over his biceps. She seemed to be in a world all her own.

"Sooooo strong." she said quietly once she broke the kiss.

"The better to hold you in place with." he replied and nuzzled in her neck.

Her hands slid from his arms and went to his chest. "So broad." she muttered reverently and bit her lip.

"The better to cover you with." He murmured back. The sexual tension was sky high. They were dangerously close to combusting.

She liked this game. It wasn't one they had played before, but she liked it just the same. Her hands went to his ribs while her thumbs slid down his chest, until they disappeared around his back and down to his grade A butt. "Mmmmm. So firm." She gave it a squeeze.

Fitz picked his wife up in his arms, holding onto her by her own butt and backed her against the side of the house with a light thud. "There's no contest between which one of us has the best booty, Liv. Post baby ass is one of my favorite things in the world about you."

Feeling very bold, and way past caring who saw them, Fitz attached his lips to Olivia's and kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip. When he finally pulled away from her mouth, he could swear he heard her whine. She was prime for him. He stared into her hazy brown eyes and said, "are you about done feeling me up out here? Let's get this food inside and make an excuse to go get some ice from the store or something. I've got to have you. Now!"

"I don't think I can wait that long." Olivia replied breathlessly.

"Are you guys making a porno out here or what?" someone asked from the doorway.

Both Fitz and Olivia's heads whipped in the direction the intruding voice came from. Olivia struggled to get out of her husband's arms while Fitz casually threw his middle finger up at his brother while holding Olivia firmly in place. Thad simply stood there and grinned at them.

"Get the hell out of here, Thad!" Fitz hissed.

Instead, Thad came towards his brother which made Olivia squirm that much harder, but Fitz held more tightly to her. "The better to hold you in place with, remember? Stop fighting me and I'll get rid of this idiot." He looked up at his brother and in an irritated voice asked, "what do you want? Bro!"

"You guys need a few pointers if you're going to properly make a porno. Liv, you need to put your chest a lot closer to Fitzy's. Like, grind it into his. Don't look at me. Pretend I'm not even here." Thad instructed.

"We were doing that just fine before you started talking and made your presence known. Now get outta here! And stop giving us direction! We are perfectly well aware of how to..." Fitz began.

"Nope. Don't even finish that sentence if you ever want to have sex again." Olivia threatened.

"I'm just trying to help. Bro!" Thad said in an innocent voice, but with a smirk on his face.

Fitz put Olivia down on her tiny feet. The moment was over. "Shut up, Thad. Take these burgers and hot dogs inside. We'll be right behind you."

"Mission accomplished!" Thad enthusiastically reached for the plate of grilled deliciousness with a huge grin.

Fitz pulled the plate away from his brother's grasp with a confused expression. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, all I came out here for was to get the food. Busting up your little..." he made a sweeping motion between his brother and sister in law with his hand. "...whatever that was, was a nice added bonus."

Fitz thrust the plate at his brother and mouthed two words that he knew Thad would have no difficulty understanding because he had spoken or yelled them to him over the years. "I'm going to make sure the grill is off and then I'll be in." But Thad wasn't paying him any attention. He had turned on his heel and was practically in the house already.

Fitz went into the kitchen and washed his hands. There were loud voices and people of all sizes everywhere in their kitchen. All of them were either already eating or fixing plates of food. Olivia told her mother, "I'm going to go grab Fitz's gift. I'll be right back."

"Okay, baby." Lila said, touching her daughter's shoulder.

"Do you mind watching the kids for me for a few minutes?" When Lila nodded, Olivia added, "thank you, momma."

Taking her husband's hand, Olivia asked Fitz to help her reach something at the top of the closet. He nodded and followed her upstairs. Going into their huge walk in closet, Fitz asked, "Where is the gift, babe? I wanna get back downstairs before Thad eats all the burgers."

Olivia pulled the door closed behind her and locked it. "There is no gift. Well, there is, but it's under our bed. I brought you up here to let you have your way with me. We have about fifteen minutes and then they'll start missing us."

She pulled her shorts and panties down, kicking them away. Fitz watched with laser like focus and hummed low in his throat while he watched the show. When Olivia put her hands on the closest wall and poked her post pregnancy ass out, he moved with lightning speed, pulling off his own shorts as he closed the gap between them.

Gripping her hips possessively, Fitz set a dizzying pace as he repeatedly pounded into his wife. They would have time together later, after the kids had been bathed, put into pajamas, read to, chased around the house, and ultimately put into their own beds. And they could take their time to slowly enjoy each other then. This was merely scratching an itch that couldn't wait in a frenzied sort of way.

Five minutes later, Fitz grunted and his body stilled. That annoying itch was gone. For now. Holding onto Olivia he sank to the floor of their closet as the pair of them wheezed like old people desperate for oxygen. "That was..." he sucked in air and tried again. "That was...amazing. Best...gift ever."

"That wasn't...your gift, Fitz." She panted out. Olivia was smart enough to wait a minute or two before talking again. "Your gift is happening later on tonight. I've got big plans for you. A candle lit bath, a hot oil massage, followed by mind blowing sex. Better than a do it yourself present from me, right?"

She was the sexiest woman he had ever met. All he could do was nod wearily. "Get off me. I need food now."

"Last one to the kitchen has to fix the other one's plate." Olivia challenged. She scrambled to her feet and lunged for her shorts, ignoring whatever her husband was doing and how fast he was doing it. The two of them sped down the stairs side by side laughing the entire way.


	12. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

July Fourth had snuck up on her out of the blue like Christmas Day usually did. The summer holiday required almost just as much preparation as the huge winter one, but at least the weather was a lot more agreeable in Olivia's opinion. Thankfully, she and Fitz weren't hosting the cook out this year so her stress wasn't near as high. She wondered how things were going at Stephen and Abby's house right about now and how many times they had argued already this morning. She would have to call and check on them when she got home.

She was standing in line at the grocery store, patiently waiting to pay for the items she planned to bring to the cookout. The store was a madhouse filled with people scooping up lots of alcohol, meats to grill, and every last can of baked beans in the place. Olivia hadn't been able to get her hands on a shopping cart because they were all in use. Instead, she had to settle for lugging around a bright red plastic basket during her visit. She ended up pushing it around with her foot when her arms grew weary of holding the basket laden down with stuff. Olivia hoped she'd be in and out within a matter of minutes.

The joke had been on her.

Part of the problem was that Olivia had waited until the day of July Fourth to buy what she needed. The other part of the problem was so did almost everyone else who lived in town apparently. None of them had any patience and angry words about opening another register and what the hell is taking so long were muttered by other people in the checkout line. She took a deep breath in and continued to wait in the long line. Everyone seemed to be forgetting that it was only ten thirty in the morning and that nothing of significance would happen until it was dark much later on. She wondered where all of the impatience and rudeness were coming from.

A baby began to cry somewhere in the line, and every already irritated person turned their head to see what the matter was. Olivia spotted the little bundle of cuteness dressed in pink, crying at the top of her lungs. The baby didn't look to be more than a year old. She was not happy about something. Probably tired, hot, ready to go home – or all three. Her mother looked young, stressed out, and embarrassed at being responsible for the wailing sound reaching everyone's ears in the store. The two of them were in front of Olivia.

Without being obvious about staring at them, Olivia could hear the mother trying to get her baby settled and quiet, but nothing was working. She had tried food, toys, and holding her. All to no avail. Even though she knew absolutely nothing about babies, Olivia felt like she had to offer some kind of help. She was trying to figure out exactly what she could do that wouldn't come across as completely creepy to the young mother.

She went with her gut.

Stepping from behind her own buggy she went to the one in front of her. With a big smile on her face, Olivia said, "hello. She looks awfully upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The young mother's embarrassment kicked up a level and she began to stutter over her words. "Ummm, I...well...I don't think so. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?" She asked sympathetically. "You look like you could use a little help."

The baby stopped crying at the sound of Olivia's voice, so she gave her attention to the little beauty being held in her mother's arms. "Hiiiii." she chirped. "What's your name?"

The mother eyed Olivia cautiously and must have figured that she wasn't a threat because she looked at her daughter and said, "say my name is Charlotte."

Olivia smiled at the mom and then at the daughter. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

The baby sniffed and looked at Olivia intently.

"I don't think she knows what to make of me." Olivia chuckled.

"I don't think she knows what to make of me half the time either." the young mother admitted.

The baby looked at her mother and grinned.

"Noooo, she knows exactly who you are and what you mean to her. Don't you, Charlotte? That's mommy huh?" Olivia cooed.

"Hey lady! It's your turn. Come on!" a grouchy voice behind the two women interrupted.

Both women turned to glare at him. "There's no reason to be so rude." Olivia informed him. "Where's your compassion?"

"My wife doesn't care about my compassion half as much as she cares that I make it home with these ribs in time to grill them. I'm just trying to get out of here like everybody else." he explained.

The young mother pushed her filled buggy next to the black conveyor belt and tried balancing the baby on her hip while putting her items down to be scanned. Charlotte was not liking the arrangement and began to cry loudly.

"Awww, jeez. Not again with the crying." someone in line complained.

Olivia turned around to glare at the entire line in general to make sure whomever the offender was caught a glimpse of her anger. She turned her smile back to the mother and held out her arms. "Can I hold her while you check out? Please."

The mother once again eyed Olivia wearily and tightened her grip on her child.

She dropped her left hand, leaving just her right one out and said, "my name is Olivia. I don't have any kids, and I never do this, but I just want to help if I can. I'm not going to run out the door with your baby. I promise."

The mother sighed, staring at Olivia's hand. Her green eyes flicked up to meet Olivia's brown ones. There was something trustworthy in those eyes. Turning to face her, the mother put the baby on her other hip, held out her right hand, and said, "my name is Cecilia. I never do this either, but you've been very kind to us, going out of your way to talk to us while everyone else was avoiding eye contact and mumbling ugly things. Thank you for the help. I appreciate it."

Olivia gently took Charlotte from her mother's arms and watched the baby's reaction to being held by a stranger. She expected tears. Instead she got curiosity. Charlotte immediately reached for Olivia's necklace. It was two intertwined silver hearts that Fitz had given her on their first wedding anniversary.

"Ohhhh, sweet girl. No no." Cecilia said, coming to pry the necklace from her daughter's pudgy hands. "Sorry. She loves jewelry."

"That's okay. It's nothing that can't be fixed if it gets broken, huh Charlotte?" Olivia said, grinning at the baby. Thinking of her husband, Olivia wished Fitz was there to see her boldly holding baby Charlotte.

Cecilia paid for her items and kept an open ear for the conversation Olivia was having with her daughter right behind her. Olivia had been a godsend, helping her regain her composure when she was feeling at her wits end. Taking Charlotte back and waiting for Olivia to pay for her few items, the two women walked out to their cars together. "Thank you so much. That was a simple yet amazing thing you did for me and I really appreciate it."

"Really. It was my pleasure, Cecilia. Charlotte is just a delight. I'm glad I could help. Have a great July Fourth."

"Thank you again, Olivia. I hope you have a terrific Fourth as well." The two women loaded their items into their cars and left the parking lot.

Olivia stumbled through the front door of their house with her purse hanging from her wrist along with the handles of several plastic bags. It was hot outside and the exertion from carrying the extra baggage was making her feel more heated. Summoning all of her remaining strength, Olivia quickly walked into the kitchen calling her husband's name for assistance along the way. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz?"

Barely making it to the counter, she wearily lifted the bags up just to drop them down heavily. She sighed loudly and freed her wrists from the white plastic loops, along with her purse, and left everything where it landed. "Fiiiiiiitz? Babe? I'm back from the store."

No answer.

Knowing that they would be leaving for Stephen and Abby's in a few hours, Olivia decided to go look for him. Walking down the hall, checking rooms, and calling out his name, Olivia determined that he was not in the house. She had seen his car in the garage when she got home so she knew he was there somewhere. She wondered if he was out in the backyard puttering around with his new grill.

When she reached the large sliding glass door, Olivia peered out and finally spotted the object of her affection. Only he wasn't puttering with the grill. Or doing anything remotely productive. He was lying on that couch she had sweet talked him into buying a few weeks ago to put out near the pool. The same couch he complained about, saying it was ugly and unnecessary and would collect bugs from being outside all the time.

Fitz looked awfully damned comfortable all stretched out on the ugly, unnecessary, bug infested thing. She smiled and watched him silently from her spot in the air conditioned house. Not only did he look comfortable, he looked awfully sexy all sprawled out on it too. Like a work of art only God Himself could create.

She eyed her husband's body from bottom to top. He was lying flat on his back, one leg bent at the knee while the other one laid stretched out on the sofa. His head was laying on the arm rest and he was reading something he was holding in his hand. Going back, she took another more detailed look at the handsome specimen on the other side of the glass door some twenty yards away.

He still had his flip flops on, and Olivia shook her head slightly at the sight. Kicking out of her own sandals, she continued to eye him. His legs were beginning to look a little pink and she wondered how long Fitz had been out there oblivious to the sun's rays. The muscles in his thick thighs were enough to give Olivia pause and she took a long moment to fully appreciate them. She unconsciously licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

He was holding something in his right hand and Fitz appeared to be reading or studying it. It had a blue cover and quite a few pages attached to it. It could be a new project for him to consider or the handbook to operating the grill. Whatever it was had captivated his complete attention. It was also sitting comfortably on top of his crotch, effectively blocking her view of it. Olivia considered going out there and throwing it into the pool so she could see his body in its entirety. But then she noticed his long fingers holding several of the pages back. Memories of those same fingers doing things to her body on any given night suddenly flashed through her mind. That book may end up in the pool yet, she silently determined.

Traveling higher, Olivia looked her fill at her husband's bicep. It was an impressive sight, straining against the thin material of one of his beloved gray shirts. The sight of his arm brought to mind images of Fitz holding her up against a wall in their bedroom a few weeks ago. Or holding her firmly in place on the edge of the kitchen counter as he drove into her repeatedly. She quickly wondered what the likelihood would be of her getting him to come inside and help her with the food and possibly getting a repeat performance.

His broad chest looked awfully inviting, and Olivia knows that under his t-shirt lies a smattering of short soft hair. The same hair that tickles her nose whenever she lays on top of him. Fitz is also hiding a six pack of abs hiding under that shirt. Abs that flinch helplessly whenever she runs her tongue along them. His chest has pinned her down into the mattress of their large bed many times in the course of their three-year marriage. She suddenly wishes he had taken off his shirt before he went outside.

Olivia's eyes finally land on his ridiculously handsome face. He's wearing dark sunglasses, hiding another one of her favorite attributes on her husband's body. His beautiful blue eyes. Even though she can't see them, she knows they are seriously fixed and in deep thought over whatever he is reading. Most of the time Fitz's eyes are very expressive, and his moods can easily be read just by looking into them.

She finds the five o'clock shadow on his face incredibly sexy. Sundays are her favorite day of the week because Fitz puts off shaving on the weekend until Sunday night. By then his facial hair is not just a collection of course stubble but not a full-on beard yet either. It's perfect in Olivia's opinion. She has felt that soft short hair on just about every inch of her skin. The thought of it grazing her inner thigh right now has Olivia squeezing her legs together and breathing a little quicker.

She watches as Fitz absentmindedly brings his index finger to his tongue and swipes it down in one quick motion. His finger leaves his mouth and touches the top of the white page, pushing it to the left, turning it. His head turns slightly to the left to resume his reading on the new page. It's as if he knows she is watching him and is taunting her on purpose.

She decides that she is going to have him at least once before they leave for Stephen and Abby's.

Finishing up her silent survey of him, Olivia notices that his hair is finally starting to grow out from the severely short cut he got back in the winter for his last acting project. She hadn't complained about it, not to him anyways, but Olivia has missed her husband's curly hair more than she probably should. His curls are a signature of sorts for him. When you think of Fitz you also think of his curls. It was just a fact. Truth be told, she missed yanking on them during sex too. There just wasn't enough hair for her to get a fistful of in the throes of passion these days and she was over the shorter length. He was still handsome no matter what his hair looked like, but Olivia's preference was her husband's longer, sandy colored, unruly curls.

Why did he have to look so good just lying there minding his own business like that? If she decided to go randomly lay on the sofa a bug would probably crawl on her and she would shriek loudly and never go anywhere near it again. But not Fitz. Olivia slid the glass door open, knowing he wouldn't mind the distraction she was about to give him from his reading.

The grass that had recently been cut felt good under her bare feet as Olivia silently made her way towards the man art on the sofa. When she reaches him, she runs a fingertip slowly up his leg to the hem of his shorts and takes the paperback reading material out of his hands. "Hi."

Startled, Fitz lifts his sunglasses from his eyes and looks up at her. Smiling, he reaches for his wife and pulls her down on top of him. "Hi. I didn't know you were back from the store already. You should have told me. I would have helped you carry everything inside."

"How do you know I didn't leave everything in the car and come out here to flirt with you for a while until you came to bring it in?" She says grinning down at him.

"I'll go get the stuff out of the car. But more flirting first. I'm liking the distraction." he tells her grinning back.

Olivia drags her finger on his chest in a lazy figure eight as she looks into his mischievous blue eyes. "Whatcha reading out here all alone?" She doesn't really care what he's reading.

"It's just a script my agent sent over earlier. It's nothing that can't wait though." His hands begin to wander over his wife's little body. A squeeze here. A caress there. He is definitely getting worked up already.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Fitz." Olivia warns. But there's a smile on her face as she issues it.

"I'm fairly confident that I can start and finish it right here, babe."

"As tempting as that is, we have a lot to do before we have to leave. I don't think the neighbors would like to see you out here butt ass naked."

"You mean again?" Fitz asked with a grin.

"Shut up. I had just gotten that horrible memory blocked from my mind. Why did you bring it back up?"

"Mmmm, you're bringing me up. Feel." He reaches for Olivia's hand and rubs it over the erection growing in his shorts. "Besides, did you really just come out here to find out what I'm reading?"

Olivia puts on an innocent voice. "I was curious."

"Don't even try that." Fitz says chuckling up at her.

Dropping the innocent voice, Olivia gives him a sultry one instead. "I was curious. I was watching you from the back door and this..." She shook the pages in the air before dropping them to the ground. "...this thing was obstructing my view of...your thing."

Fitz gripped his wife's hips hard and thrust his upward. He finds it very interesting that she had been looking at him from inside the house. "You were spying on me?"

"I was trying to. The blocked view was kind of a downer, but you have other interesting parts that I love to look at too." Olivia knew this would lead to him wanting a list of...

"Tell me some of them." he demanded firmly.

He was so predictable, Olivia thought with a grin. Instead of answering his question immediately, she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. It started out light, but her greedy side made an appearance, and before long Olivia was sucking on his tongue and grinding on his hard crotch. She reached a hand up into his hair before remembering that the curls weren't back yet. Going for the next best thing, she slid her hand down to his scratchy cheek and dragged her fingernails through the short stubbled hair there. "I want..."

"I know exactly what you want." Fitz said, interrupting her. He puts his hands on her waist and flips them over, pinning Olivia underneath his long lean body. Dipping his head, he attacks her lips with great fervor as his hands wander down to the hem of her sundress and begin slowly pulling the material up. When he has it effectively bunched up at the top of her thighs, Fitz slides her panties down and feels Olivia kick them off. He breaks the kiss long enough to smoothly add, "and I know exactly where you want it too."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" she sings and pushes his head down.

His head disappears under the soft dress material and Fitz takes his time getting to the prize. He intentionally drags his rough cheek in a circle against the buttery smooth skin of Olivia's inner thigh. He feels her back arch and hears little whimpers of pleasure spill from her lips. He gives her other thigh the same treatment before inching his way closer to her center.

Fitz was way past the going slow phase once he reached the goal, and his skilled tongue immediately begins its sweet torture on his wife's bundle of nerves. He hears her cry out, probably shocked from the abrupt change from the leisurely pace to the hungrier and more avid one he is now on. His fingers are itching to get in on the action, and he brings his left hand up, sliding a finger and then another enthusiastically inside of her.

Olivia begins panting loudly. She reaches a hand into his hair and ends up sighing in frustration at the lack of anything to grasp. When will she remember their absence? She doesn't have the energy to be upset about it because she is conserving it for the explosion that is about to take place within her body. He is a master at what he does with his mouth. "Yes, yes, yes. Please, Fitz." she begs.

He pushes her over the edge of sanity a few moments later, and continues to kiss, nibble, and drag his cheek along her thigh as Olivia's body rocks with aftershocks. It doesn't take her long to push his head away from her. It's stimulation overload as her body tries desperately to come down from its emotionally shaken high.

When breathing is much less of a chore, Olivia picks up her head and looks down at the mad man lying on top of her. He's looking pretty pleased with himself, and she's feeling pretty pleased too. "Are you ready to get up and get the food started?"

"Might as well. Although I'm pretty sure having my dessert before my meal was counterproductive. Don't you think?" He openly smirks at her.

Olivia smirks right back at him. "Are you saying you don't want more later?"

"I never said that." Fitz replies defensively. "I would never say that."

She gives him a light shove, hoping he'll take the hint that they needed to get up. Instead, Fitz grins down at her and kisses her nose. "Just five more minutes."

"We need to get up. Come on, Fitz." She pats his chest again and waits for him to move. He doesn't but stays in place and continues to look down at her. He has that familiar twinkle in his eye. The one that always means he's plotting something devious. Most of the time that something is sex. "Fitz!" Olivia warns.

He grins at her. "Olivia!" he repeats in the same tone she had used on him. He licks his lips and lowers his head so it's hovering just above hers. His hands dive into her hair and he grabs two fistfuls of it, bringing her face even closer. He stares into her big brown eyes before kissing her thoroughly, letting his eager tongue slide into his wife's mouth. Sampling, savoring, and sharing her taste with her.

All of the reasons they have to get up immediately evaporate from Olivia's mind. All rational thinking leaves her mind too in fact. She wraps her arms around his neck and settles into the kiss. They have plenty of time. She hums appreciatively and holds him tight.

Fitz breaks the kiss and looks down at Liv. She has a little smile on her face, her eyes are half opened, and she's looking up at him expectantly. "Hey" he says softly and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We gotta get up, Liv. We've got food to cook."

A whining sound comes from her throat. "You did that on purpose!"

Now it's his turn to give her an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"You got me all worked up again on purpose." she accuses him.

He grins down at her, happy that he got Olivia to admit that she was worked up. "You started it by spying on me in the house. I was minding my own business when you came out here and tried to take advantage of me."

Olivia chuckles. "As if that's possible."

"It's possible." he replies with raised eyebrows.

"You're on top of me." Olivia reminds him. "I'd say you're taking advantage of me here."

He buries his nose in her hair and inhales. "You smell good for someone who just came back from the grocery store."

"I probably smell like Charlotte."

"Whoooooo is Charlotte? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, giving her a look.

"Actually, there is." She is wearing a serious expression. "I want to have a baby."

"What?!" he says a little louder than intended. "Where did that come from?"

"I was at the grocery store and there was a young mother in line ahead of me with her daughter. She was about a year old. Really cute too. The baby's name was Charlotte and she was having an epic meltdown in the check-out line. The baby's mother's name was Cecilia and she was trying to calm Charlotte down while everyone was being really ugly to them. Anyways, I offered to hold Charlotte while Cecilia paid for her things. It just kinda brought out the maternal side in me, knowing I could handle a baby. It made me want one of my own. Of our own. It was no big deal." Olivia explained.

"If it's no big deal then why are you telling me that you want a baby out of the blue?" Fitz asked.

"You have been trying to talk me into having a baby with you for six months. Are you telling me that you don't want to have one with me now?" she asked making a face at him.

"No, I'm absolutely not saying that. I'm happy and excited that you want to start a family with me."

"You are?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Nobody would have cuter babies than me and you, Liv." Fitz stated confidently.

"That's the truth." Olivia agreed. She looked into his eyes and asked, "what do you think about us having a baby?"

"Like you said, I've been trying to talk you into having a baby for a while now. I would never push you into having kids if you're not ready. So make sure that you are ready, Liv. It's not a light decision to make. It's a life long commitment. It's a very big deal."

"I know that. I think I've been dragging my feet on it because it scared me that you were ready before me. You know? I'm the one who will carry the baby and what kind of mother would I be if I wasn't ready before you. It made me think that maybe something is wrong with me, and that led to me worrying that I wouldn't be good at it."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Not everyone is ready to have a baby at the same time as their partner. Sure, sometimes it happens like that, but not always."

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked.

"Because my father wanted to start having a family long before my mother ever did."

"Really? But your mom is the most maternal person I've ever met."

"Exactly! But she wasn't ready when my father was. They had to talk about it a lot."

"So, what changed her mind?"

Fitz shrugged. "Honestly? She saw a movie about orphan babies overseas and apparently it made her reproductive organs go into overdrive. Can we stop talking about my mother now please? It's weird."

"Awwww. So, that's why you have two brothers and two sisters. Your mom is an amazing mother to all five of you. It must've been a really sad movie" Olivia chuckled. In a more serious tone she added, "Today isn't the first time I've felt like this. I've been dealing with the desire to have a baby for a while now. It just scared me, you know? Getting some hands on experience with one today just pushed me over the edge."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you started to feel that way? We need to be able to talk about these things. We should be able to talk about anything."

"I know. I just thought that saying those things out loud would make it more real. And I thought if I voiced my thoughts and the words scared me as I said them, how could I take them back? Does that make sense?"

"Oddly enough, it does." Fitz brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Tell me if saying them makes you feel scared now. It'll be okay if they do. I promise."

This man was everything to her. And an absolute wonder in every way. He was providing her an escape in case she wasn't ready, really ready to start a family. Was it any wonder she was so hopelessly in love with him? She smiled up at him and asked, "do you think we can start tonight?"

"Do we have to go to the cook out at Abby and Stephens?" Fitz whined.

"Yes." she chuckled. "We do! But we don't have to go to work tomorrow so we can stay up late practicing."

"I am going to love trying to get your pregnant, babe." Fitz said with a grin. "I love you."

"I love you too." She picked her head up and gently touched her lips to his. Just about the time Fitz started to deepen the kiss, Olivia pulled away from him and said in a stern voice, "Okay, get off me. We gotta go."

Fitz reluctantly peels himself from his comfortable spot on top of his wife and stood up. He holds out a hand and after eyeing him Olivia accepts it. He pulls her roughly against his chest. Holding her firmly in place he gives her a smoldering look and says, "As soon as the first firework goes off, we are out of there! Promise me."

"I'll be the one racing you to the car." she assures him.

He begins walking towards the house still holding onto her. Olivia tries to keep from stumbling as she walks backwards and keep eye contact with Fitz. "I can't wait to get you back home later on and celebrate with you. We're gonna need to be in our birthday suits, babe."

"We do huh?" Olivia asks with mock confusion.

"It's how the celebration I have in mind works best." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Olivia feels the side of the house hit her back. She watches the predatory look on her husband's face as he leans down to kiss her once again. She puts a hand on his chest and says, "at this rate, we'll never leave here. Stop trying to distract me with sex. Goooo...pick up your script." When the hand behind her back finally lands on the door handle, Olivia slides it open and slips into the house.

Before long the two of them are working side by side in the kitchen, prepping and cooking side items to take to their friend's house. Occasionally Fitz pats her ass or kisses her neck. Whatever he can do to distract her for a minute. "Fitz, stop sexually harassing me." she giggles. They both know she really doesn't mean it though.

Weekends in the summer are his favorite days of the year because Olivia wears flip flops or goes barefoot instead of the sky high heels she wears for work. The height difference between them is something Fitz finds incredibly sexy for some reason. He enjoys being married to someone much shorter than himself. Maybe it's because it makes him feel like her protector? Or that it makes him feel helpful when she can't reach something high up? Maybe it's because he gets more space in their bed? Or because he thinks everything she does is adorable? He doesn't really know what the reason is, or if there is just one, but he enjoys being around his wife without the added height. Although, Olivia in heels and with her kick ass mind set is a fearsome and sexy sight to behold too.

He holds his hands, palms up, towards her. "You didn't hear me complaining when you came outside and did it to me. But we have a lot of prep work to get done in a short amount of time. Shorter amount of time due to your sexual harassment of my innocent person."

Olivia simply rolled her eyes at her ridiculous husband.

The two of them showed up early at their friend's house, saying they were there to help and Abby happily put them to work. Fitz was shooed outside to help Stephen with the grilling while Olivia was in the kitchen slicing a watermelon.

She kept her eye on Fitz through the kitchen window. Stephen was busy flipping burgers and cooking other meats on the grill as Fitz looked on and drank a beer. He was doing absolutely nothing productive, and once again he looked sexy as hell doing it. She brought herself back to reality after catching herself openly staring at her husband for five solid minutes.

Fitz had also caught Olivia staring longingly at him more than once, and each time it happened, he had slowly licked his lips while holding eye contact with her. The third time it happened, Olivia excused herself from the kitchen and walked outside. She needed to make him stop while their friends were around.

She was mere inches from him when Fitz turned around, surprising her, and said, "well, well, well. Did you decide to stop spying on me from the kitchen and come outside to sexually harass me some more?"

"You're funny." she says humorlessly. Olivia's eyes betray her annoyance and travel over his body. Everyone needed to hurry the hell up and light the first firework already so she and Fitz could go home and create their own fireworks. She intended to spark something on that couch in their backyard later on. She dragged her reluctant eyes up to his intense blue ones and adds, "Actually, I was gonna tell you to stop eye screwing me while we're at our friend's house."

"Liar." he says confidently as a smile begins to tug the ends of his mouth upward. Taking a step in her direction, Fitz reached for her waist, but she evaded his large hands.

Summoning the strength to put on the bravest face ever, Olivia says, "I'mmmm not lying, Fitz."

She is absolutely adorable when she's trying to act like he has no effect on her whatsoever. Fitz decides to turn up the heat. Leaning closer to her he whispers, "you love it and you know it, Liv."

Olivia holds a hand up, slapping it against his chest. It feels like slapping a brick wall. Dammit, why can't he take off his shirt already? She closes her eyes tightly and counts to five. She doesn't have time to count to ten, unless she wants to be flat on her back again. Fitz wouldn't care who saw what. When she opens her eyes, she stares up into his playful, gorgeous, blue ones. He was torturing her for fun now. She turned around and stalked back into the kitchen before he could do further damage.

Dinner was fantastic. Stephen received high praise for his grilling skills, but he pointed the thanks to his wife for orchestrating the whole meal. Fitz and Olivia tried to keep up with the conversation during dinner but were giving each other hungry looks, constantly glancing at each other's watches, and touching each other under the table. After making sure that everyone had a full glass of something to drink, Stephen made a toast, thanking everyone for coming over.

Fold out chairs were finally set up out in the backyard for everyone to sit in before the colorful light show lit up the dark sky. Fitz took Olivia's hand and pulled her onto his lap in a chair near the house. He leaned close to her ear and ran his tongue along the shell of it. "Can we please go home now? I'm desperate to get you in a dark room and touch every inch of your gorgeous body."

His deep baritone full of flirtatious words was doing something to her. She held onto his neck and blocked out everyone around them. She was desperate for him, but now wasn't really the time. She planned to make him just as uncomfortable as he was making her. Olivia ground her ass into his crotch and felt his grip on her waist become even tighter. She licked her lips, got into his ear, and said, "Babe? I need to feel your hands on my skin."

He groaned into her ear. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm going to do a whole lot more to you than talk when I get you home, mister."

Just then someone's child ran by them carrying a lit sparkler. With wide eyes, Fitz stared at his wife and she stared back at him. "That counts!" He murmured.

"Bet your ass it does!" she agreed.

Fitz captured her lips in a heated kiss. Before it got out of control and became an untamable wildfire, he hauled her to her feet and grasped her tiny hand in his. They started making their way towards the house quickly and with purpose.

Abby bumped into them as she was coming outside. "Where are the two of you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

Thinking fast, Fitz said, "Liv's not feeling like herself. I was going to take her home and put her to bed."

Olivia squeezed her husband's hand. He was telling Abby they were going home to have sex, only their redheaded friend thankfully wasn't reading between the lines.

"Oh no. I hope it's not something she ate?" Abby worried.

"Honestly, she was acting like this before we left. I hoped it would pass, but it doesn't seem like it's going to. I really just think she needs to lie down." He kissed Abby's cheek. "Thanks for having us over, Abs."

"Thank you, Abby. I'll call you next week." Olivia croaked. She and Fitz kept walking towards the house.

"You do that." Abby called out.

Olivia looked over her shoulder while Fitz tried hauling her forward. She caught her best friend making obscene hand gestures imitating the sex act. "Call me tomorrow with all the details of how you're feeling."

With wide eyes, Olivia kept walking and ignored her friend's comments. She knew why they were leaving. Of course she knew why they were leaving. After a minute, Olivia realized that she didn't care. She got into the passenger seat and hurriedly pulled on her seatbelt as Fitz slid into his own seat. He turned the car on, making sure that the air conditioning was on high.

He leaned over and excitedly kissed his wife again. As happy as he was that they had left their friend's house, he was more excited over the fact that they were going home so he could try to get Liv pregnant. He was more than ready for the task and fully expected that she would be pregnant by the end of the month. He could easily see her with a pregnant belly, swollen with their child. He couldn't wait to actually see it.

Breathlessly he pulled away from Olivia's lips. She looked longingly up at him. "I don't want you to drive like a lunatic, but I do want you to hurry up and get me home. I do need to lay down. I'm thinking the sofa in the backyard."

"Liv..." he started.

"Shhhh. It'll be dark outside so no one will see anything. Besides, everyone will be gone to look at fireworks." She smiled at him. "And we'll be making fireworks of our own."

He chuckled at her and kissed her nose. "What is it with you and that sofa?"

"I never thought much about it until I saw you lying on it earlier. You looked so...mouthwateringly sexy on it. I'm not going to be able to get it out of my mind until I have you on it. I might not be able to get it out of my mind after that. Does that bother you?"

God, was she serious? Hearing your wife tell you that she thinks about having her way with you all the time is such a turn on, Fitz thought. "Uh uh! We'll have sex everywhere your little heart desires, Liv. Whatever you want."

"Then get me home please, babe because what I want is you. Now!"


	13. It Has Legs

**It Has Legs**

"Uh uh"

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not, Abby!"

"Come onnnn." The redhead pleaded as she followed him around his apartment. "You haven't even let me tell you what she looks like."

"Exactly! Because it's not happening!" Fitz had barely slid his key into the lock of his front door when his best friend, and neighbor, had quickly appeared out of nowhere. "I just got back and I'm not in the mood to talk about this. I'm tired."

"A work retreat isn't exactly difficult. Hence the word retreat! I saw the brochure. You and your manager buddies had a pretty easy weekend away."

"We had to sit through training sessions." he informed her.

"Yea, and you also all got massages afterwards." she reminded him with an eye roll.

"We had to do team building exercises."

"You played football." Abby chuckled. "I saw the photos on the company website. Stephen looked cute in his tight white pants."

Now it was Fitz's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't want to talk about Stephen's ass, Abs."

He was sorting through the stack of mail that Abby had brought into his apartment while he had been gone the past three days. There was nothing interesting or pressing, but Fitz wasn't going to put it down. Abby would pounce the second he didn't have anything holding his attention away from the conversation she was determined to have with him right now. He slowly kept flipping through it over and over.

"Great! Neither do I! We could talk about the girl I'm trying to set you up with." Abby pleaded.

"Abbyyyyy" Fitz wanted nothing more than to grab a beer and sit down in front of the tv. His favorite college football team was playing today, and the game started in fifteen minutes. Since Abby was just as big a fan, he knew she was aware of the time too. She was pressing her luck.

"She has a fantastic ass!" Abby gushed excitedly. She knew her best friend was an ass man. It was his weakness. She was trying to pique his interest however she could before he turned on the television. Once the game started, Fitz's conversation skills would be limited to caveman like grunts.

A woman that Abby worked with and became friends with had gotten transferred to another state just over two years ago. Olivia had only been back in town for three weeks, but Abby just knew that she and Fitz would really hit it off. The redhead had been trying to set them up for over a week now. She hadn't chosen the moment to pester him about the blind date idea very well though. Time wasn't on her side since the game was about to start.

"Fine!" Fitz exclaimed impatiently and put the mail down on his kitchen counter. "Show me a picture of her right now or we will never discuss this..."

Abby triumphantly pushed her phone in his face with a smirk on hers. She watched his expression go from impatience to disbelief. He snatched the phone out of her hand, bent a little closer to the handheld device, and enlarged the photo using his thumb and index finger.

The woman in the photo was gorgeous. Easily one of the most beautiful women Fitz had ever seen. She was laughing at something or someone, and he found himself wanting to know what her laugh sounded like. In the midst of her laughter, he could see her pretty white teeth. Her little nose was crinkled up and Fitz found that endearing for some reason and he found himself smiling down at her. She had black hair with hints of red in it and big loose curls that wound their way down past her shoulders, and he found himself wishing he could run his fingers through it.

After he skimmed her other features, Fitz concentrated on her eyes. She had big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that projected a level of playfulness. He could easily get lost just staring into them. She seemed like she could be the life of the party or at the very least, a fun participant who could add to the lulls at one. She came across as someone who could hold her own in a conversation and keep it interesting too. Maybe it was just the photo, but Fitz wanted to meet her.

Remembering that Abby was a foot away from him and probably watching him like a hawk, he pushed the home button, making the beautiful, laughing, mystery woman disappear. He gently tossed the phone onto the counter and shrugged as he made his way to the fridge. "You want hot dogs or sandwiches?"

Abby scowled at his back as she watched Fitz riffle through his fridge for game food. He wasn't kidding anyone. He was interested in Olivia. She rolled her eyes. Men! "Hot dogs. I want two."

"I'll cook the dogs you grab the ketchup and mustard. You can also cut up the onion." With the refrigerator still open, he turned and looked at her. "Do we want tater tots or chips?"

"Always tots. Duh." She scowled. "Do you even have any though?"

"Of course I do. Duh." He mimicked her voice and plucked the bag from the freezer along with the package of hot dogs. "Grab the ranch and turn on the oven, will ya? I'm going to go turn on the tv."

Abby grumbled under her breath, but she turned on the large appliance and pulled out a sheet pan from inside. She had ripped a hole in one of the corners of the bag and was about to dump a decent amount of the frozen cubed potatoes onto the metal pan when her phone chimed, signaling an incoming call. She set the bag down and retrieved the handheld device from the counter. The face of the phone told her Olivia was calling. What a nice coincidence, she thought with a grin. She swiped her finger across the screen and chirped, "hello?"

"Abby! Thank God! You've got to help me!" Olivia said in a panic.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" She sounded really rattled, and Abby wondered what was wrong.

"Hell no I'm not okay! My television has chosen this moment to stop working! I think the damn thing finally died after four years and two moves."

"Living without Netflix can be a bitch." Abby said sympathizing.

"I'm not watching Netflix! It's Saturday and that means it's game day, but I can't watch my football game!"

"You watch football? Since when?" Abby asked in disbelief. Olivia was a girly girl and had been for as long as Abby had known her. She couldn't see Olivia screaming at her tv when a ref made a bad call or losing her mind and jumping up and down as her team ran the ball towards the end zone.

"Since I was in college. Does it really matter?" she huffed impatiently.

"SAW-REE!" Abby exclaimed to her impatient friend. "Calm down. What do you want me to do, take you tv shopping?"

"I would love that. But not today. Right now, I need to get myself in front of a tv to watch the game. I know that my team is playing your team any minute. Can I come and watch it with you? Please?" Olivia really didn't want to watch the game with a fan of the opposing team, but if Abby said no she still had one option left.

The wheels in Abby's head were moving quickly as a plan started to form. Fitz walked back into the kitchen and snatched the bag of tots out of the redhead's hand. She muted the phone and told Fitz, "I've got to step outside for a second. I'll be right back."

"If you miss kick off, it's on you." Fitz shrugged and went back to getting the food going.

Abby went to his door and then stepped out into the crisp fall weather. After unmuting the phone, she told Olivia, "Yea, sure. Come on over."

"Really?" Olivia squealed. "You don't mind?"

"Nah. It could be fun. Especially when your team loses." Abby taunted.

Olivia's voice sobered and became serious instantaneously. "Yea, okay. In. Your. Dreams. Thank you so much, Abby! You're saving me from having to go sit with a bunch of loud mouths to watch the game. Thanks again. I'll be right there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow your roll. I haven't told you the rules yet."

"Rules? There are rules to watching the game?" Olivia made a face at the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Very. It's college football."

"Hurry the hell up and tell me what they are. I'm walking down to my car right now. I need to be in front of a television five minutes ago."

"You can't talk during the game. That's what commercials are for."

"Isn't that a rule in every college football viewers household? Next."

"No being a sore sport if your team loses."

"You'd better be able to follow your own rules because we are going to win this year."

"Liv."

"Fine, Abby. No being a sore sport. Whatever. Anything else?"

A delicious idea suddenly came to the redhead. Why was she so smart? With great power comes great responsibility. Grinning like a fool she said, "and last but not least, a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Olivia asked hesitantly. She wasn't about to bet money on a football game.

"If your team loses, you pay for dinner tomorrow night. If they win, you don't. At the restaurant of my choosing."

"You call that a bet? I call that free food." Olivia turned the key. "I'm starting my car, Abby and will have to end this call. Is that everything?"

"It's Halloween, and that means you gotta pick up a bag of candy on your way over here for us to eat during the game."

"That'll make me miss kick off!" Olivia whined.

"Those are the rules. Take it or leave it. I hear you don't have to bring candy to the sports bar down the street but the wait to get a table on game day AND a holiday is probably a bitch. Your choice." Abby knew she'd come through with the goods.

"YOU'RE such a bitch." Olivia huffed. "Bye." Olivia ended the call and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. She was not about to go circle around the block trying to find a parking spot in front of a store on Halloween just to satisfy her friend's sweet tooth. She gripped the steering wheel hard and put it in drive.

Now to put the other part of the plan into play, Abby thought to herself with a smile. She went back to Fitz's apartment door and walked in like she owned the place. "Fiiiiiiiiitz?"

"Games started. Stop talking." he called back.

She wandered into his living room and perched on the arm rest of his sofa. Ten seconds later a commercial came on and Fitz got up and went back into the kitchen. Abby followed him. "Hey, what would you say to a bet on this game?"

Fitz opened the oven door and pushed a metal spatula underneath the tater tots to move them around some. He shut the door and looked at Abby. "What kind of bet?"

"If the tech wins, you buy dinner. If the dogs win, you don't."

Fitz turned the heat off under the pot the hot dogs were cooking in and went to where she stood. He looked closer at her head before reaching both hands up and feeling all around it.

She jerked her head away, patted her hair down, and scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"I was just wondering if you had bumped your head when you stepped out. I didn't feel any knots, but that's the only thing that would explain this conversation."

"Shut up." Abby barked.

"Are you changing teams right now? Is that what's happening?"

"Absolutely not!" Abby replied fiercely.

"Then what the hell is going on? You're a diehard dogs fan." he reminded her.

"It's just a fun bet. It's dinner. What do you say?"

"I say I'm worried about you, but you're on! Tech games are only ever televised when they are playing the dogs. Free steak here I come!" he replied smugly.

When the announcers voice echoed through the house, the two of them locked eyes and immediately dashed into the living room and onto the sofa. "Next commercial, food!" Abby told him.

"No talking during the game!" he reprimanded her.

Her silent reply was an eye roll.

Twenty minutes later, Abby's phone chimed with an incoming call. She knew exactly who it was and the huge conniving smile on her face had her springing to her feet and dashing to the door. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I've been pounding on your door but got no answer."

Abby could hear Olivia's angry voice from inside Fitz' apartment. Knowing how serious game days are, Abby opened his door and saw her little friend standing in front of the door beside it. "Hello!"

Olivia's eyes squinted in confusion before they flew wide open and she covered her mouth with her hand and ran inside of Fitz's apartment. "Shit! Whose door have I been pounding on? I thought I had the right one. Are they gonna call the cops?"

"Nah. I don't think they are home right now. You're fine." Abby told her.

"Thank God. I can't be sitting in jail on game day." She pushed the bag of candy into Abby's hands as she went to the stove. "I smell food."

"Of course. Hot dogs and tater tots." Abby informed her. "Where's the candy?"

"Oh. Yea. They were all out." She replied with a smile. "Where are the plates?"

Abby pointed to a cabinet and grinned as she watched Olivia make herself right at home. Setting Olivia and Fitz up was gonna be easier than she imagined. "Ketchups in the fridge for your tots."

"I don't do ketchup. You got any ranch?"

Abby made a face. "Not you too. That's so gross."

"Not me too, what?" Olivia asked, squeezing mustard on her hotdog.

"Nothing. Ranch is in the fridge too, weirdo. You might as well leave it out though."

"But you just called it..."

"What the hell is with all the talking out here, Abs? There's no talking during the game." Fitz griped as he made his way into the kitchen. His eyes landed on Olivia and then he flicked them over to a grinning Abby.

The beautiful tiny woman looked exactly like she did in the picture Abby had of her. She had on jeans and an olive sweater over a cream colored shirt. When his eyes landed on her feet, Fitz noticed that she was wearing leopard print heels. On game day! It was so simple, but it looked elegant on her. He was still staring at her in complete wonder when she spoke and broke him from his trance.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." Olivia said. She shifted her plate over to her other hand and licked ranch off her finger before extending her right hand and casually telling Fitz, "Hi. I'm Olivia."

He shook her tiny little hand as if it were made of glass. He had no idea why the beautiful small woman was here, but he really didn't care. He smiled at her. "Hi."

Olivia let go of his hand and asked, "Where's the tv at, Abs?"

"Let me show you." Abby said.

Fitz snapped out of his trance and grabbed the redhead's wrist before she could get away and politely told Olivia, "it's right through there. We'll be in, in just a minute."

When Olivia disappeared from sight, Fitz cocked his head to the side and shot his eyebrows up and waited for an explanation. Abby was still grinning like a loon. She got out the words "Her tv..." when Olivia came back into the kitchen with a confused look.

"Why do you have pictures of him, and I'm guessing his grandparents, in your living room?"

"Umm..." Abby's eyes went to the ceiling for a moment before landing back on Olivia. "I don't."

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, you do. I just looked at all three of the photos on the mantel."

"I think I'd know if I had pictures of him in my..."

"It's not her living room. It's mine." Fitz interrupted impatiently. "And those are my parents."

Abby snorted and then quickly clamped her lips together.

Olivia's head jerked back in surprise as her shocked expression went from Fitz to Abby and then back to Fitz again. "Wait. What just happened? I feel like I've missed something here."

Fitz turned his head and shot Abby a glare. "I know the feeling. What's going on Abby?"

"Nothing. It's game day. Olivia's tv died and she needed a place to watch the game, so I suggested that she come over here." Abby explained, and popped a tater tot in her mouth.

"Yea, to your place." Olivia said, picking up the explanation. "If I'm interrupting a lovers quarrel or something like that, I can come back another time."

"A lover's what?"

Fitz and Abby burst into laughter at the same time.

"You think I would date HER?" Fitz said, and pointed at Abby with a disbelieving grin.

"There is no way in hell I would ever go out with him!" Abby declared staunchly.

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth. "Let's start from the beginning. Whose apartment is this?"

"Mine!" Fitz stated.

She turned her head to look at Abby. "And you actually do live in the apartment of the door I was banging on earlier?"

"Yup." Abby said with a grin.

"If the two of you aren't dating or sleeping...

"Please don't finish that sentence. That's a disgusting and disturbing thought."

"And nevvvver accuse us of dating."

"If the two of you aren't..."

Fitz shot Olivia a look.

"...Then why in the hell are you in his apartment like you own the place?"

"Because Fitz is my best friend. Not my boyfriend. I'm not that desperate." Abby replied.

"You're not desperate at all. You're being patient. Maybe Stephen will get his head out of his ass long enough to notice you at the party tonight?" Fitz told her.

"Awww, do you really think so?" When Fitz nodded, she put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for that."

"You guys can see how I jumped to the conclusion I did, right?"

"We've been best friends since college, and I don't see that changing. In fact,..." Abby began. "I'm such a good friend that I thought the two of you would hit it off together."

"It's true." Fitz told Olivia. "She has been nagging me for a while now about going you with you, and I've been avoiding the topic. Until today."

"What happened today?" Olivia asked.

"I..." Just say it, his brain told him. "saw a picture of you."

"And what did you think?" Olivia boldly asked with a smile. She took a bite of her hot dog as she waited for his answer.

Fitz opened his mouth to tell her when all three of them heard the game come back on. They all ran back into the living room and sat down, side by side on the sofa to resume watching. There were shouts of guidance for the players as well as creative cursing aimed at the referees from all three of them at one point or another.

As soon as the commercial break began, Abby got to her feet and dashed into the kitchen to get something to eat before Fitz got in there. She glanced over her shoulder to see how close behind he was but saw him still on the sofa smiling at Olivia. The redhead smiled too and left the room.

The moment Fitz saw Abby leave the room, he turned towards Olivia and said, "You asked me what I thought about your picture. I thought you were beautiful, and I wanted to meet you."

He was sweet. And very handsome. There was something about him that made her feel safe. Olivia couldn't describe what it was exactly. She was overcome with the urge to...

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Fitz asked as he watched the wheels spinning in her head.

She didn't waste time or over think it. Without wasting another moment, she put a hand on his knee, leaned towards him, and pressed her lips to Fitz's. She had planned to just get a sample of him. The moment their lips met Olivia knew a sample wouldn't be enough. She wanted much more.

She loved the feel of his lips on hers. Her mouth opened immediately, and she felt his tongue slither past her lips and explore her mouth. The hand on his knee stayed put, but the other one found its way up over his chest to his shoulder and caressed his neck before disappearing into the thick curls on the back of it. Her fingertips rubbed against his scalp and then her fingernails dragged back against it, pulling him closer.

Fitz sat rock still in place, with his arms stretched along the back rest of the sofa. He wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and feel her body close to his, but he didn't. It took all of his will power, but he kept them in place as the little temptress took charge of the kiss. He should have told her his thoughts a lot sooner than now, and he would have if he had known this was how she would react. His arms were starting to get twitchy, and Fitz was on the verge of pulling Olivia onto his lap when she broke the kiss.

As much as Olivia wanted to keep this connection with him, she was starting to feel lightheaded. She pulled her dizzy head back from his with a whispered, "wow." Opening her eyes slowly, she looked at Fitz. She had been waiting for his arms to pull her closer but got nothing. She knew he felt something from the way he poured himself into the kiss. She looked into his blue eyes and said, "hi."

"Hi." How did she make that simple two letter greeting sound so sexy? He clenched his jaw and remembered the picture Abby had shown him on her phone. He wanted to hear her laugh. "How long have you been a bulldog fan?"

Olivia crinkled her nose in disgust. "Never!"

"That means you're a tech fan?"

"Well, yea."

"Why? I mean, they are terrible."

"They are not!" She giggled.

He was already in love with her giggle. He couldn't wait to hear her laugh. "Yes, they are. Their quarterback is never covered, and their defensive line just doesn't cut it. It's why they are fourteen points behind right now."

"It's still the first half. Don't get too cocky. Remember last year's game? The score was a lot closer in the end." she said with a smirk.

"That was luck! Nothing more!"

"Fiiiiitz?"

"Oliviaaaaa?" he replied grinning at her.

"Can I ask you a personal question."

"Sure." he stated confidently.

"Do you eat ranch on your tater tots?"

"Yea. What made you ask that?"

"Because Abby was disgusted when I told her I wanted ranch for mine, but she made a comment about leaving it out. I assumed it was for you, but I wanted to be sure."

He smiled at her. "Now it's my turn to ask you a personal question."

"Okay."

Abby came back into the room with a plate in her hand. She resumed her place on the sofa and said, "Shhhh. Games back on."

Fitz brought his arm down from the back of the sofa and set it on top of Olivia's hand that was still resting on top of his knee as he continued to look at the television. When he felt her intertwine their fingers, he smiled and turned his head slightly to look at her. She really was beautiful. And bold, and honest, and fun. He was dying for the next commercial to break up the game he was no longer interested in.

Before the announcer's voice could finish telling the viewers they'd be right back, Fitz and Olivia got to their feet and darted into the kitchen together. Abby was left to eat in peace as she congratulated herself on how great her instincts were. That, and that she had thrown the ranch dressing away.

Once they were in the kitchen, Fitz opened the pantry room door and pulled Olivia on the other side of it so Abby wouldn't see them if she walked in unexpectedly. She stifled her wild giggles with a hand over her mouth, but it was quickly replaced with Fitz's eager mouth and her happy sounds turned into anxious ones. The man had a truly gifted mouth.

She pulled away from him breathlessly and found Fitz looking at her intently. She grinned at him. "I believe you were going to ask me a personal question?"

"Sorry. I got sidetracked by your mouth. It's kind of addicting." He stared at her plump lips as he spoke to her.

Olivia put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She was finding him just as addicting as he was finding her. "Don't apologize for putting your mouth on me."

"Mmmm" His face went to her neck where he ran his tongue along the column of it. He nibbled his way up to her ear and in a low voice, said, "are you always this open with men you've just met?"

"Actually, I never am like this." His tongue was giving her goosebumps everywhere and his voice in her ear was almost too much. She pulled away from him a few inches to look him in the eye. "Everything about you is just so damn sexy. I feel drawn to you, and I can't explain it. But at the same time, I'm not scared of it. It's hard to explain."

"You just described what's going on inside of me to a T. I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling this way." He intertwined their fingers and smiled at her.

"I guess we're in this together, huh?"

"I guess we are." He rubbed his nose along the side of hers and said, "Can I please kiss you again?"

"God, yes. It's been too long since the last one." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, and he still felt too far away. What was she going to do when it was time for her to go home? She needed to get a grip!

This time it was Fitz who broke the kiss. He grinned at her when her eyes stayed closed and her lips were still puckered, as if she expected him to...Who was he kidding? He closed his eyes and hungrily kissed her again. When air became vital, he broke the kiss again, but this time he took his time, and planted kisses on the corners of her mouth and on her nose. He couldn't get enough of her.

"So," he began with a grin. "This personal question you keep avoiding."

She buried her face into his chest and laughed loudly.

It was a magical thing. The euphoric sound that came from her mouth and having her so close to him while she laughed was an amazing moment for him. He hugged her close with a big smile on his face until her laughter stopped, but he wanted to make her laugh again. "You have a great laugh. When Abby showed me a picture of you earlier, you were laughing in it. Call it one of those weird things but I needed to hear your laugh for myself."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Fitz. You've heard me laugh. Now, what's the personal question?"

"What are you doing later tonight?" he asked, still holding her close.

She looked up at the ceiling as she thought about it. "I have to go shopping for a new television, but as long as it's dealt with before the game starts next Saturday, I'll be fine. So, nothing. Why?"

"My office is having its yearly Halloween party tonight. It's a masquerade party and I was wondering if you would be interested in..."

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask me if I'd go with you." she stated confidently.

"No, Miss Smarty Pants. I wasn't going to ask you that. I was going to ask if you'd be interested in being our designated driver tonight."

"Yea, I'll do that. That would probably be more fun anyways!" she replied with sass.

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. But he ran with it. "Great. But even our designated drivers have to dress up. Can you come up with a costume within the next..." He glanced at his watch. "...five hours?"

Olivia looked at her watch as well. "Party starts at eight? I'll be there and in costume."

This had taken turn Fitz hadn't anticipated. He had to fix it. "So...what are you going to dress up as? So I'll know who you are."

He was trying to get his fine ass out of the hole he had dug for himself. She wasn't playing that game. Olivia leaned closer to his earlobe and pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it while humming lightly. She felt his grip on her waist get tighter and it made her smile before she released his earlobe. "You're gonna have to figure out who I am just like everyone else."

He took a deep breath to clear away the fog had just clouded his mind with. "I think I'm up for the challenge, mystery girl. If I find you, we go on a date."

"That's happening anyways. Tomorrow night." Olivia informed him. "But if you find me before I find you, then you are bringing me home with you. After my duties as designated driver are completed, of course."

He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her. "If you end up coming home with me, your driving skills won't be needed. I can drive the rest of the night."

Olivia licked her lips while keeping eye contact with him. "You're going to beg me to drive."

"Well, this just got interesting." Fitz leaned toward her but jerked his head back when he heard footsteps.

Abby peered from around the door. "There you are. You guys have missed almost the entire quarter already. Are you getting along like I thought you would?"

"Were learning all kinds of things about each other. I had no idea Olivia loved to drive so much." Fitz told Abby.

Olivia couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of laughter and smacked him on the shoulder.

"She's also prone to fits of violence too." Fitz told his friend.

"Oh yea? Did she tell you that she went to Tech?" Abby asked. She'd bet a year's salary that they hadn't done a whole lot of talking at all. Olivia's lipstick was smeared, and Fitz had that cat that ate the canary look on his face.

Fitz took two steps back away from Olivia. "I'm sorry, you went to college where?"

Her laughter bubbled back up at his ridiculousness. "What's the score, Abby?"

The redhead dragged her eyes rom Olivia over to Fitz. "Tech is winning by a touchdown."

Fitz's eyes doubled in size.

"And I went to school at Georgia freakin' Tech! BOOM!"

"There's that bad winner I warned her about before she even got here." Abby muttered.

"Leave her alone, Abs." Fitz said with a smile.

"What?! Who are you right now?" Abby exclaimed.

"Relax. She's excited because her alma mater is finally winning a game this season."

Abby snorted.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed with mock anger.

"She's allowed to be excited."

"Hurry the hell up with this...talking. We've got a game to finish." She left them knowing it would be at least another fifteen minutes before they wound up back in the living room.

Alone again, Fitz and Olivia grinned at each other. "That felt a lot like getting busted by my mom."

She giggled at him. "Be nice to her. She's been a good friend to me for a long time."

"She's been my best friend much longer. I like busting her ass over dumb shit. It's what friends do."

"But..." Olivia began.

"Trust me. If this little scenario were the other way around, I would be relentless about walking in on her and...whoever. It's why I expect it from her, and why it doesn't bother me when she does it." He led her to the other side of the door and closed it, so they were out in the open. "Now, let's go watch the game so I can imagine you in some sexy costumes."

The game went into overtime and in the end, Tech pulled out a victory by three points. Abby and Fitz sulked like two mad kids while Olivia danced around the living room. "I'm following the rules." she told them giddily. She never said a word to the other two but kept her victory dance silent.

"Now? Now you listen to me?" Abby hugged her goodbye and went to her own apartment to sulk in private.

Fitz walked Olivia to the door but didn't open it. Not yet. He pulled her gently into his arms with a huge smile on his face, as Olivia put her arms around his neck and smiled back at him. "Hi."

"Hi" she said back. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

His smile grew wider as he cupped her cheek and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. He tilted his head to get a little closer and his hand slid around to the back of her head to hold her in place while he devoured her mouth. He would happily spend the next few hours just kissing her.

Buuuuuuuuuuut they had a party to get ready for.

"Mmmmm, no!" Olivia giggled and put her hands on his chest, shoving him away lightly. "You've got to stop this right now."

"Do I though?" he asked and attempted to capture her lips once more.

"Yes! You do!" she giggled. "I have to go find something to wear to your work party. It's so rude to wait until the last minute to invite someone to a party."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you until a few hours ago." Fitz teased. "You've been awfully handsy with me this afternoon too. Don't think I haven't noticed."

One hand left his neck and slid down his back until it landed on his ass, where she gave it a healthy squeeze. "I was trying awfully hard to get your attention."

He couldn't help himself and kissed her again. A scorching, mind numbing, leaving you breathless kind of kiss. When his lips parted from Olivia's, he knew he had her attention as well. "You've got to go before I do something I'll regret."

She lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like kick you out." he replied with a boyish grin. "Go! I've got things to do around here. I can't wait to see you at the party tonight."

"I like the way you get yourself out of a jam. It's very entertaining. But I'm going now. Give me your phone and I'll program my number into it. I'll text you to let you know I'm at the party. And then our little game of hide and seek can begin."

"You are making a lot of things really hard right now. Please leave the premises. Now!" he said in a playful tone.

"See you soon, sailor." She pecked his lips and walked out the door.

Fitz leaned on the closed door once she had gone and sighed heavily. It amazed him that over the course of an afternoon, he felt like he had known Olivia for years instead of hours. She was the whole package and the real deal. As much as his hormones wanted to get her in a dark room and discover things that made her scream, he really wanted to get to know her better. He loved how easily the conversation between them flowed. A date was expected. He couldn't wait for it to happen.

On the other side of the door, Olivia was grinning like an idiot. She kept trying to cover her ridiculously happy smile with her fingers, but it was in vain, and the grin stayed in place. She had just spent an amazing last few hours with a man she had never met before, in his house, eating his food, and kissing his lips. The grin grew wider knowing she wanted more of all of it with him. Fitz was funny and smart and handsome and very sexy. And he kissed like he invented it. She sighed and pushed away from the door with her grin still in place. She had to go find a costume to wow him with tonight.

After a loud argument in the car about punctuality, Fitz and Abby pulled up in front of his office at eight fifteen. "I'm just saying, we should have been here twenty minutes ago."

He was wound up a little too tightly! "Relax. Liv hasn't even left her house yet."

Fitz whipped his head towards the passenger seat. "She hasn't? Really?"

"Nah. She's worse than I am when it comes to appearance. Besides, her costume requires..."

"You know what she's coming as?" Fitz demanded.

Abby nodded.

"Tell me!"

Abby grinned and patted his cheek. "You know I can't do that. It would ruin the surprise. And man, are you in for a surprise."

"You're supposed to be my best friend. Not hers."

"You're going to get frown lines if you keep sulking like a two year old. Nobody wants to date an ugly old guy."

"Shut up, Abby. Nobody wants to date an..."

"Oy!" Stephen called from outside the passenger door. "Are you two getting out or should I get in?"

Abby turned wide excited eyes to Fitz. With a big smile on her face, and never moving her lips, she told him, "I'd let him in places he's never been before."

Fitz flicked a gaze to his co-worker. "We're definitely getting out!" Turning to Abby he muttered, "you need to get laid."

"Working on it" she muttered back.

The three of them rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. "Shit!" Fitz exclaimed. "I forgot to tell Liv which floor the party is on."

"Who's Liv?"

"Relax. I already told her."

"Thanks, Abs. I was a little bit busy earlier to mention it."

Who's Liv?" Stephen repeated.

"Yea, too busy ramming your tongue down her throat behind pantry doors in the kitchen." Abby shot back.

"Hey, I'm just being a good friend and going along with your fixing us up idea." Fitz said. That sounded almost believable.

"Ummm, hello?" Stephen impatiently called out. "Who the hell is Liv? And why are you kissing her and not sharing this information with me?"

Abby was impressed. Fitz and Stephen told each other about all of the women they dated. She wondered why her friend hadn't told his friend about Olivia. "Yea? Why are you kissing her and not telling Stephen?"

Fitz shot Abby a look that spoke volumes. "It just happened this afternoon. She's a friend of Abby's who needed a place to watch the football game because her television broke."

"Ohmygod! That game was insane! I can't believe Tech pulled out a win this year!"

"We're not talking about it." Abby and Fitz said in unison with a sour expression.

"So, when do I get to meet this Liv?" Stephen asked.

"I invited her to the party tonight, so when I see her, I'll introduce the two of you. Be on your best behavior, okay?" Fitz warned.

"Come on, mate. I'm always on my best behavior." Stephen replied with a smirk. "Besides, I'm going to keep an eye on Abby this evening. She looks like sin on legs in this nurse get up."

Abby couldn't stop grinning.

"You'd better take good care of her, Stephen. I mean it. I'll kick your ass otherwise." Fitz threatened.

Stephen held up three fingers and said, "scouts honor."

Abby cleared her throat and rubbed her middle finger along the side of her nose, hoping Fitz got the message loud and clear.

The elevator doors opened, and loud music spilled into the elevator. Fitz was on a mission to find Olivia and left the metal box in search of a good place to watch her get off the elevator. Stephen couldn't keep his eyes off of Abby. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. They stayed put in the elevator, looking at each other. "You look really beautiful tonight." he told her.

"I look beautiful all the time. You've just never taken the time to notice." she replied sassily.

"I've noticed. You were kind of like Fitz's little sister and therefore off limits." Stephen admitted.

Abby leaned closer to him and whispered, "big brother is gone. It's just you and me now." She leaned over and kissed him as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia parked her car and walked towards the front door of the building at the address Fitz had given her. She felt a little self-conscious in what she was wearing, but when she saw it in the third store she went in, she knew this was the one she needed. Fitz was going to love it!

As she rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, she tugged at the short black hem. It felt like her ass was on open display for everyone to see. She hoped there were plenty of sexy costumes here so she wouldn't feel out of place. In the midst of the loud music, she caught several looks and lots of heads turned when she stepped off the elevator and went to find Fitz.

She got herself a glass of punch and stood near a wall, pretending to mingle as she searched for him. Fitz was easy to spot because of his height. He was dressed up as a bulldog football player. His costume was red and black, and he even had on the tight white pants the players wore. She couldn't wait to see him up close and see how well he filled them out. He was craning his neck, looking around to the left and right. Most definitely searching for her. It made her smile to see him so desperate to find her, and it made her want to stay elusive a little longer.

A man walked up to her and asked her to dance. Olivia politely declined and thanked him for offering as her eyes stayed on her target. She didn't notice the man walking away because she was intently watching Fitz. He walked up behind a petite woman and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around Olivia saw his shoulders sag in defeat. It was time to reveal herself to him.

There she was! Fitz had been able to narrow the search field by a vast majority. There weren't a lot of super short women in attendance at the party. He picked them out and then went to see if they could be Liv. One by one he eliminated them by seeing their faces. There was only one left.

She was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by quite a few people. Her back was to him, but she was the right height and build. She was dressed up as a leopard, complete with the same heels Fitz had seen Olivia in at his house earlier that afternoon. This had to be Liv!

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The jig was up. He had finally found her! The woman that turned around wore a confused expression when she saw his face. Fitz apologized for interrupting her conversation and told her he bumped into her by accident. He felt like a moron for the weak excuse. The game continues apparently. He decided to go get something to drink. He needed alcohol.

Fitz tipped his glass up, letting the scotch slide down his throat. As soon as the liquid courage started working, he'd resume his search. A familiar voice behind him purred, "if you need a ride home later, let me know. I'm the designated driver and my skills are really good."

She had found him! He didn't even care that she had won their little game. He set his glass down and turned around to see what she had thrown together as a costume. His eyes practically bulged out of his head at the sight of her. "Fuck me!" he whispered.

Olivia had on a black long sleeved...well, it looked like a shirt. It had two rows of gold buttons that went from the material that barely covered her gorgeous ass up to the top where her breasts were partially spilling out. His eyes dropped to her legs and his mouth went dry. She had on fishnet stockings and black heeled boots that went past her knees. When his eyes very slowly traveled back up to her face, he noticed that a black chauffer hat sat neatly on top of her head. He felt his crotch twitch as his eyes traveled over her once more.

"That's definitely happening." she told him as her eyes took him in. He looked like a damn meal. His biceps were proudly on display under his red jersey. She decided he didn't have anything on underneath it, because she saw curly brown chest hair poking up from the V under his neck. His white pants were tight, maybe a bit tighter since he had looked her over. The material seemed to be strained where his legs met. He had thick thighs and Olivia licked her lips as she stared openly at them. Fitz had opted for tennis shoes instead of cleats and his calf muscles were well toned too. The white gloves on both of his hands topped off his costume, along with the black marks under each eye.

"We have to go. NOW!" Fitz gently took her elbow and led her towards the elevator, wondering how he was going to get them back to his place without an accident.

"But I haven't even gotten to see Abby yet." It was a weak protest at best. She was just as anxious to get him alone.

"Shit! Abby rode here with me. Would you please text her and ask her to meet us in the lobby?"

The elevator doors opened, and Fitz and Olivia almost bumped into Abby and Stephen. They were stuck to each other like glue. Fitz grinned at Abby and sent her a wink when she made eye contact with him. "We're going to my place for..."

"Dessert." Olivia supplied with a straight face.

"Yes!" Fitz agreed, not quite as successful keeping his composure. "So, do you need a ride home?"

"Already been given, mate." Stephen replied.

Abby giggled and put her hand on Fitz's chest. "Stephen will take me."

"Again? Alright, if you insist." he chuckled and the two of them left the elevator.

"Good for Abby" Fitz said to no one when the doors closed.

"Do you want to talk about Abby getting laid, or do you want to get started with me?"

"In the elevator?" Fitz asked, shocked.

Olivia reached over and hit the alarm button while keeping eye contact with Fitz. She pulled up the hem of her short dress, revealing no panties. The look of lust on his face confirmed to her that this was the perfect costume. She pointed to the floor in front of her and watched him get on his knees in front of her immediately. Her back went up against the wall of the elevator and her hands gripped the bar behind her. She had a feeling this was going to be rough.

Fitz slid a finger into one of the holes in the fishnet at her thigh and tugged. A big enough hole was made in the stockings and he licked his own lips as he lifted one of her legs, setting it on his shoulder. He wasted no time pressing his face through the nylons and into her heat. For the next three and a half minutes he devoured her without ceasing.

"You couldda warned...oh god!" She was panting heavily and well on her way to the finish line already. "Please! Sooo fucking good!" She squirmed and pulled his hair, all while breathing heavily and asking for more. As she crossed the finish line, she chanted his name like a prayer. "Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, ohhhhh godddd!" When she felt like a limp rag doll, Fitz put her leg back on the floor and got to his feet.

"You okay over there?" he asked with a smirk and released the alarm button on the wall.

It took her a minute to answer him, but when she did his eyes crossed. "Just...getting started. I hope you can drive while I repay the favor."

He was not a good driver while being serviced by Olivia. He swerved all over the road and fought the urge to close his eyes as she sucked, licked, and nibbled all over his iron hard length. He quickly found a back road and reclined his seat as far back as he felt he could and drove five miles an hour as Olivia's head bobbed up and down repeatedly.

"Fuck, Liv. Just like that. Mmmmmm. Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god. I'm gonna...oh shit...don't stop..." He breathed deeply and held it as her head bobbed even faster. His foot hit the brake and his hand went to the top of her head. His stomach muscles quivered as he released into her mouth. "Shit! That was..." He had to catch his breath before he could finish his sentence. Words were escaping him right now anyways.

Olivia sat up in her seat and wiped her mouth with her index finger. She grinned at him in the dark. He wasn't the only one who could reduce a person to a mumbling idiot. "How far are we from your place?"

His response was to pull his seat up and press his foot to the floor.

It took his a few minutes to unlock the door. Olivia had her back on it and had lifted his shirt and was kissing his chest. He couldn't concentrate on how to slide the key into the lock and when he finally got the key close her teeth sank onto his nipple and he dropped it. "Liv, please." he begged.

Olivia released his skin, picked up the key, slid it in on the first try and the two of them tumbled into his apartment. Somehow, he remembered to kick the door closed before hoisting her giggling self up in his arms and kissing her roughly. She pulled his jersey up to his neck and parted with his lips long enough to pull it over his head and throw it onto the floor. "Holy fuck! Your chest is perfection!" She wasted no time dipping her head and kissing it wherever her lips landed.

"Hello. My eyes are up here." Fitz joked. "I want to see if your chest is just as impressive as mine."

He set her on her feet and his anxious fingers went to work on the buttons. When all ten of them were open, he removed it and took a step back and looked at her body reverently. She had on a black lacy bra that left very little to the imagination. He reached a hand behind her and flicked the clasp open effortlessly. When she was standing in the middle of his kitchen wearing nothing but her ruined fishnets, her fuck me up boots, and the driver's hat, Fitz knew he had never seen anything sexier in his entire life.

"Well?" Olivia asked boldly.

"You are absolutely stunning." He watched her smile at his admission, and added, "I need a taste. It's only fair."

"Come and get it, but the gloves have to go."

He pulled one glove off and took a step towards her. The other one was thrown over his shoulder with a smirk as he reached her and sunk to his knees once again. He ran his flattened tongue across her nipple once and then blew on it, causing the bud to stand even more at attention. He brought it into his mouth and bit down gently on it. He heard her inhale sharply at the sensation before he sucked on it hard. Fitz picked her up once more and made a beeline for his bedroom.

Cradling her back, he laid Olivia on his bed. He was about to lay on top of her, but Olivia put a hand on his chest to stop him. He took a step back and shot her a confused expression. She sat up, put her hands on his hips, and jerked the thin white material down over those thick hairy thighs. She made an appreciative humming sound at what she saw. She watched him take a few steps in place until they were completely off. He started to come closer, but she pinned him with a look. He caught her meaning when he saw her eyes flick down to his boxer briefs.

"Fair is fair." Fitz hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband and turned around, so his back was to her. He slid one side down over a very firm ass cheek and looked at her over his shoulder. She never acknowledged his face but stared at his ass, waiting to see the other side. He grinned and pulled the other side down, revealing the entirety of it.

Olivia licked her lips. She was going to sink her teeth into that ass just to see if it was as firm as it looked. Fitz pulled them down and did the stepping thing again to rid himself of the underwear. Olivia found it ridiculously adorable. She watched him turn around and saw that he had his hands protectively covering his center. Naturally, he was still smirking at her. She had waited long enough. Olivia reached over and pulled his hands away. And gasped loudly. He was standing at attention just for her. His entire body was perfection.

Before his brain became any more muddled, he went to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and rolled it on as Olivia watched. She leaned down to zip her boot, but his large hands immediately pushed hers away. "Leave them on!" he commanded. "It's sexy as hell."

Grabbing his hand before he could pull it away, Olivia yanked him on top of her. She gripped the back of his neck and brought his all too eager mouth down to hers. They rolled on the bed together as their mouths stayed fused together in a passionate kiss. He ended up on top of her and she pulled away to breathe for a second.

Enough was enough. Fitz lined himself up with her center and suddenly plunged deep inside of her. The exquisite feeling of being joined with her brought a loud groan from his throat. She felt amazing and he held her close and happily nuzzled in her neck as she took a minute to adjust. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" she asked. She heard him chuckle lightly in her neck before lifting his face to hover over hers.

Fitz smiled down at her before propping his weight onto his forearms and using his thumb to brush her hair from her face. He dipped his head and planted the softest kiss to her lips. They took their time enjoying the sweetness of the kiss, before it turned frenzied. Olivia's hips started moving and Fitz was quick to catch up.

But it was too late. Olivia rolled them over, so she was on top of him. Grinning down at him, she informed Fitz, "I'm the designated driver, remember?" She lowered her head and bit his nipple until he yelped. And then she rode him hard.

Her body above him was a blur. Fitz kept his hands on her hips, and he used them to bring her more firmly down on him. Het let go every so often to reach up and massage her breast. She was an amazing lover. He was panting hard and sweat was beginning to form. He wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer and he hadn't really had his turn to drive yet. He gripped her hips and rolled them over once more.

Olivia was out of breath. She really had thought he would have reached his end by now. The man had stamina and she was grateful. "Thanks. My thighs are like jello."

"We can't have that." Fitz pulled out of her long enough to slither down her body and plant a kiss on each inner thigh. He wanted to spend some more time there. Later, he promised himself, and got back to business.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" she panted until he drove back into her. Olivia moaned loudly and gripped his back with her fingernails as her legs voluntarily went around his waist. He was a magician with her body and it responded automatically to his touch. "Sooooo much better. Kiss whatever you want later"

"Thank you. I intend to." He pecked her lips and said, "I want to hear you scream my name as I drive you to orgasm."

His hips began to move. Faster and faster until he was jackhammering into her. Their bodies were slapping together, and she began to beg for him to finish her off. Several more thrusts and she screamed out his name and felt like she was flying. Fitz was right behind her enjoying the same euphoria as his body went rigid before he fell to the mattress in a crumpled mass of man.

Both of them were panting, trying to drag air into their lungs. Fitz tried to roll off of Olivia, but her hands kept him in place. He had no strength to argue with her. After a few minutes, he did roll over to feel the cool of the sheets on his overheated skin. His breathing was almost back to normal.

"Do you want a drink?" Olivia offered.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars if you go get me a bottle of water." he panted out.

She laughed loudly and put a hand on his chest. It was the best sound he could have hoped to hear in that moment. "I'll do it for free. You get up after round two. Deal?"

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" He said with a grin as he watched her strut bare ass naked in those boots into the kitchen for two bottles of water. He had never been so thankful for a broken television.

Olivia came back and sat down beside him on the bed. She passed him the half empty bottle as she screwed the lid off the other bottle. She could tell he wanted to say something but was just thankful to have something cold to drink.

Fitz put his arm around her and put the lid back on his plastic bottle. Looking up at her he said, "that was amazing."

She leaned down and kissed him "It was amazing."

"Whatever this is between us feels like it has legs. It has the potential to go somewhere. Does that make sense to you?" he asked.

"Yes, it does. I know what you mean. It doesn't seem like we should feel this way yet. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since we met, but this definitely has legs."

"It's the strangest damn thing. And it's never happened to me before. Honest. I love how well our minds and bodies come together, almost like we were meant to find each other. You know what I mean?" She probably thought he was crazy as hell.

"It's never happened to me before either But, it feels real and lasting. Like you said, it feels like it has legs. I can't explain it any better than that either." It was scary to admit to someone she really didn't know, but it was exactly how she felt.

Fitz brought Olivia over onto his lap. "Are you brave enough to see where it goes from here with me?"

She laid her head on his chest while her hand played in his hair. "Yea. I am"

Fitz put a finger under her chin and brought her gaze up to his. He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile before leaning towards her and kissing her. The moment their tongues touched thigs started to heat up again. He ended the kiss with a smacking sound and got to his feet, pulling her behind him. "We need a shower. Now. About the legs of this thing. Can they be fishnet? I've just recently become a very huge fan of fishnet legs."

Olivia laughed loudly and pinched his bare ass.


End file.
